Order of the Obscurillity
by Vreezie
Summary: Ciel masuk ke sekolah asrama. Dimana di dalam asrama itu terdapat sebuah organisasi yang disebut Order of the Obscurillity. Seperti apa organisasi itu?
1. Chapter 1

Order of the Obscurillity/Ch 1

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai, OOC (semoga nggak), misstype, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

Sebelumnya, untuk judul cerita ini Vee **tidak** mengambil dari salah satu dari seri Harry Potter, dan maaf kalau mirip. Sebenarnya Vee hanya iseng mencari arti kata dari tertib yang pada dasarnya ide dari cerita ini sendiri. Oleh karena itu Vee **minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya** kalau ada pembaca yang tidak suka *Soalnya ada salah satu temen Vee ada yang protes. Sekali lagi, Vee baru sadar kalau judulnya mirip saat temen Vee bicarain Harry Potter bersamaan dengan Vee yang ngetik fic ini. Kebanyakan bicara ya?

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Jas hitam

Tap... tap...

Kemeja putih

Tap... tap...

Sepatu hitam mengkilap

Tap... tap

Dasi hitam

Tap... tap..

Langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor. Dimana koridor itu telah sepi karena bel pelajaran sudah bergema sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

Langkah itu milik Ciel Phantomhive. Mata birunya menatap datar ke depan. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah. Bukan tanpa alasan, walinya (Baca: Tanaka) ingin dia bisa bersosialisasi dengan masuk ke sekolah asrama khusus lelaki yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Obscurillity School_. Sebenarnya, tanpa masuk ke sekolah pun dia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal anak kuliah. Memang Tanaka, dia tak ingin anak asuhnya tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik karena setiap hari berdiam diri di dalam mansion dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain catur sendiri.

Sendiri.

Miris.

Sesekali Ciel melirik ke arloji perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sial, dia benar-benar terlambat. Memang ini adalah kebiasaannya. Apalagi tanpa jam beker yang biasanya berteriak membangunkannya. Memang dalam hal ini Ciel sendiri yang salah, meninggalkan beker itu di kediamannya. Teman sekamarnya pun telah menghilang saat dia membuka mata. Ciel sempat bertanya-tanya, siapa teman sekamarnya itu? Kenapa dia tak berniat membangunkan Ciel?

Beberapa meter lagi.

Beberapa meter lagi dia sampai. Bahkan pintu kelasnya yang terletak di ujung koridor sudah terlihat.

"My, my, ternyata ada pelanggar ketertiban," sebuah suara membuat langkah Ciel berhenti.

Dia berbalik.

Dihadapannya, berdiri lima orang dengan lencana perak di masing-masing saku jas. Entah kenapa, mereka terlihat seperti petugas kepolisian yang tengah mengepung pencuri.

Diujung kiri, lelaki berambut perak dan bermata ungu sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum sampai matanya tak terlihat. Di sampingnya, berdiri lelaki berkacamata dan beriris emas. Di samping lelaki berkacamata atau bisa dikatakan ditangah-tangah, ada lelaki yang barusan menghentikan langkah Ciel, rambutnya hitam legam dan iris matanya berwarna merah. Di samping raven, berdiri lelaki berwajah khas China yang tak terlihat iris matanya, yang dikenal Ciel sebagai Lau, teman masa kecilnya, yang ngomong-ngomong wajahnya tak terlalu berubah. Di ujung kanan, lagi-lagi lelaki berkacamata, tapi kali ini memiliki iris kuning kehijauan. Dan dari semua orang yang kini ada di hadapan Ciel, lelaki di ujung kanan yang menatapnya paling tajam.

Pemilik mata biru itu tak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Sebutkan nama dan kelasmu," kata lelaki beriris emas dan berkacamata yang ada di sebelah kiri lelaki berambut raven. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku berukuran kecil dan pena. Setelah membalik beberapa lembar, dia membuka tutup pena dan bersiap menulis.

"Untuk apa aku menyebutkannya?" balas Ciel datar.

Lelaki berambut perak mendekat dan berhenti satu meter dihadapan Ciel. "Anak baru?" tanyanya sambil mengamati Ciel dari atas sampai bawah.

"Untuk apa aku menjawabnya?" ucap Ciel lagi. *ya ampun Ciel, ngucapin gitu aja nggak mau *abaikan

Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangan. "Kau—"

"Sudahlah Ash, tampaknya dia memang siswa baru," kata lelaki yang tadi bertanya nama dan kelas Ciel. Dia memasukan kembali buku itu ke dalam jasnya.

"Anak baru ternyata," kata lelaki beriris merah.

"Kalau tak ada keperluan, permisi, aku ada kelas," kata Ciel, kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Langkah Ciel terhenti karena sebuah tangan telah menahannya dan mencengkramnya dengan geram. "Tidak sopan sekali, kau ingin hukuman?" kata si rambut perak sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Tsk," kata Ciel, bersamaan dengan lepasnya cengkraman tangan si rambut perak.

Ciel menatap lelaki berambut perak itu sejenak, lalu pergi dengan langkah lebar.

Sedangkan lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya. Lelaki yang lain menatap Ciel dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tsk. Harusnya aku membersihkan pelanggar ketertiban seperti dia."

"Sepertinya kau terlalu terobsesi dengan yang namanya membersihkan," kata lelaki bermata sipit. "Kau bisa bersihkan halaman sekolah, toilet, koridor, hatimu juga kalau perlu," lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Lau, kita sepakat tak membicarakan itu," kata lelaki beriris merah di samping Lau.

"Sudahlah Ash," kata lelaki di pojok kanan denggan raut muka datar. "Dia hanya siswa baru."

"Siswa baru yang mungkin akan bergabung dengan kita nanti," kata Ash sambil menyeringai, mata ungunya berkilat-kilat, kemudian melirik ke belakang dengan tatapan misterius. "Sudah saatnya kita kembali berpatroli."

V

Kelas 1-2, Ciel manatap pintu kayu dihadapannya. Tangan mungilnya memegang pegangan pintu dan membukanya. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya penuh ingin tau saat pintu terbuka sempurna.

Perkenalan berjalan sesuai biasanya. Beberapa anak terlihat heran karena Ciel masuk ke sekolah pada pertangahan semester pertama. Ya, seharusnya mereka tau, Ciel memang tak berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ciel, kenapa kau memutuskan pindah ke sekolah saat pertengahan semester?" tanya Alois ( remaja berambut pirang terang dengan warna mata yang mirip seperti Ciel, hanya saja lebih cerah) saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan disinilah Ciel, terjebak diantara kerumunan yang ingin tau.

Pada awalnya, kerumunan itu hanya ada Alois dan Ciel saja. Tapi semakin membesar saat Alois mulai mengorek-ngorek tentang dirinya.

Ciel yang tak berminat menjawab hanya memandang datar pada Alois.

"Eh, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Alois dengan raut muka heran. "Kau tertarik padaku? Kau mungkin akan terjerat dengan pesonaku," lanjutnya dengan raut muka senang. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan orang ini. Ciel mencatat dalam hati agar tak terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Cih," kata Ciel, kemudian beranjak dan menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Kerumunan tadi membuatnya muak.

"Dia pergi," kata Finny, salah satu lelaki yang mengerubungi Ciel tadi. "Ini gara-gara kau," sambungnya.

"Tenang, dia pasti kembali," kata Alois Trancy tak mau disalahkan.

Sedangkan itu, Ciel berjalan kesal tanpa tujuan. Hanya satu yang memenuhi benaknya saat ini, dia muak berada di kelas. Tanpa mengikuti kelas pun dia bisa mengerjakan ulangan. Jadi, tak ada masalah jika dia tak kembali saat bel masuk berbunyi, kan?

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima menit, Ciel berhenti. Nampaknya, ini adalah akhir dari perjalannya(?). Dia telah berdiri di ujung koridor, dimana di depannya terlihat batang pohon menjulang. Di belakang pohon itu, tampak tembok kokoh yang berfungsi sebagai pertahanan dan tak mungkin bisa ditembus karena ketinggiannya. Oke, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Di sisi lain, terlihat bunga-bunga yang layu dan kursi taman yang berkarat. Setelah berpikir lagi, tempat ini terlihat seperti... terabaikan.

Ciel berhenti, lalu mengehela nafas. Bagaimana bisa lima menit menit berjalan tanpa arah bisa membuatnya tersesat ke tampat aneh seperti ini. Seingatnya, tampat ini berbeda dari tempat yang lain. Di halaman sekolah, bunga terlihat bermekaran. Bahkan sampai ke ujung koridor kelas pun terawat.

"Tempat ini terlarang untukmu, anak baru."

Suara itu membuat Ciel berbalik. Tanpa menjawab, dia berlalu begitu saja. Dia tak menghiraukan sosok berkacamata yang baru saja menegurnya. Kalau tak salah ingat, lelaki itu salah satu bagian dari petugas patroli yang menegur Ciel tadi pagi.

"Ternyata kau suka sekali kabur," kata orang itu lagi.

Kata 'kabur' membuat Ciel berhenti dan berbalik ke arah orang yang baru ditinggalkannya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel ketus, dia merasa bersikap ramah tak ada untungnya.

"Kau memang selalu kabur, kan?"

Ciel diam. Sebenarnya, dia tak berniat kabur. Hanya saja membalas perkataan orang dihadapannya sama sekali tak ada untungnya. Ciel, kenapa yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi hanya keuntungan? *abaikan

"Apa orang tuamu selalu mengajarimu begini, kabur dari masalah?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan perubahan mimik wajah yang dialami Ciel. Memang perubahan itu tak terlalu terlihat, tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi alis dan bibirnya Ciel sedikit menekuk.

Ciel ingin sekali menendang kaki lelaki di hadapannya ini. Tau apa dia tentang orang tua?

"Kau tau kan ada tulisan 'batas siswa' di persimpangan lorong tadi?"

Lelaki mungil itu mencoba mengingat-ingat, apa benar ada tulisan seperti itu tadi? Tapi apa daya, dia bahkan tak memperhatikan sekeliling saat berjalan. Bodohnya dia.

"Berisik."

"Kau bahkan tak tau sopan santun. Apa orang tuamu—"

"Claude!"

Seruan itu berhasil membuat Claude diam. Sedangkan wajah tanpa ekspresi tetap terpasang di wajah Ciel. Ciel sempat mendengar decihan keluar dari mulut Claude.

"Bukankah masih ada tugas yang harus kau kerjakan?" tanya lelaki bermata merah yang baru datang. "Aku tak tau William pernah menyerahkan jadwal kosong kepadamu dengan predikat yang kau sadang," lanjut Sebastian dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Ya," jawab Claude singkat, kemudian berlalu. Ciel berani bertaruh dia melihat Claude menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil berkata 'tunggu saja kau' tanpa suara.

Lelaki itu beralih menatap Ciel. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya langsung ke pokok persoalan.

"Tersesat."

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya Ciel berterus terang tanpa berbelit-belit terlebih dahulu.

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis. Aku bisa menunjukan jalan kalau kau mau," katanya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terulur ke arah Ciel.

Ragu-ragu, Ciel menerima uluran tangannya. Dia masih ingat, orang ini juga termasuk salah satu kelompok tidak ramah yang menegurnya tadi pagi, dia harus berhati-hati. "Ciel," katanya, sengaja menyembunyikan nama keluarganya.

"Bolos?" tanya Sebastian, mengingat bel berdering dua menit yang lalu.

"Mungkin."

Sebastian menghela nafas, kemudian mengeluarkan buku dari dalam jas hitamnya. "Kalau begitu maaf, aku harus mencatatmu."

Ciel menggerakan tangan seperti berkata 'silahkan saja'. Mungkin Sebastian hanya akan mengurangi poin siswanya. Dia pernah dengar, banyak sekolah yang menerapkan sistem poin untuk mendisiplinkan siswa. Bagi Ciel, kehilangan poin sama artinya dengan semakin dekat dengan kebebasan. Semakin cepat dia keluar dari sekolah ini, semakin baik.

Benar, dia ingin cepat pergi dari sekolah asrama ini. Setidaknya, dia lebih suka berada di kediamannya dan bermain catur sendiri daripada menyia-nyiakan waktu di sekolah ini.

Sebastian mengambil bolpain hitam dari sakunya. "Nama?"

"Kau sudah tau, Michaelis," kata Ciel tanpa memandang ke arah Sebastian.

"Aku tak bisa menulis 'Ciel'," kata Sebastian.

Ciel mengerjap bingung. Dia tak mengerti apa maksud Sebastian. Bukannya nama itu sudah jelas? "C-i-e-l," katanya mengeja.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. "Nama keluarga? Atau Ciel adalah nama keluarga? Aku butuh nama lengkapmu agar lebih mudah."

Rona merah menyebar di wajah Ciel. Sekarang dia baru paham apa yang dimaksudkan Sebastian. Oh, betapa bodohnya dia. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian sedikit terbelalak sebelum menulis sesuatu di bukunya. "Phantomhive?"

"Ya," jawab Ciel tanpa minat. Dia tak suka bila nama keluarganya disebut seperti itu. Kebanyakan orang yang mengungkit-ungkit nama keluarganya biasanya akan berakhir dengan kata-kata simpati penuh kebohongan. Oh ayolah, Ciel sudah bosan mendengarkannya.

Phantomhive, nama yang sudah terkenal di kalangan masyarakat umum karena menempati kategori sebagai bangsawan tingkat atas. Selain itu, tragedi kebakaran lima tahun yang lalu juga menambah catatan tentang Phantomhive.

"Kau—"

"Ya benar," potong Ciel tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan Sebastian. Ia suah bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Sebastian. Perusahaan bla, bla, bla... orang tua bla, bla, bla... tragedi lima tahun lalu bla, bla, bla...

Seperti memahami apa yang dirasakan Ciel, Sebastian tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Ciel meremehkan. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap dengan tatapan mencemooh ke arah Sebastian.

Bukannya jawaban, Ciel hanya mendapatkan senyuman penuh kepalsuan dari Sebastian.

"Berapa poin yang hilang?"

Sebastian memandang Ciel tak mengerti.

"Aku melanggar peraturan, kan?"

"Benar. Kalau begitu, kau harus mendapat hukuman."

"Ya, kurasa kau...tunggu, hukuman?" tanya Ciel. Tadi dia mengira Sebastian akan mengurangi poinnya. Tapi ternyata bukan sistem itu yang diterapkan di sini.

"Ya. Dan kurasa, hukuman ini tak terlalu menyenangkan."

V

Ciel berjalan kembali ke asrama. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi percakapan singkatnya dengan Sebastian beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia bertanya-tanya, kira-kira hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Sebastian kepadanya.

Arlojinya menunjukan pukul enam sore. Artinya, sebentar lagi kafetaria akan dipenuhi manusia yang kelaparan.

Ciel sendiri baru saja kembali dari ruang praktek memasak. Bisa ditebak sendiri kenapa dia keluar terakhir. Benar sekali, dia tak bisa melaksanakan praktek dengan baik. Bagi Ciel, dia tak perlu belajar memasak karena sudah ada koki yang memasak untuknya. Jadi, dia tak bisa mengenali sebagian besar bahan masakan yang berjejer rapi di meja prakteknya.

Menyedihkan.

Lebih buruknya, Ciel menumpahkan hasil sup uji coba pertamanya ke apron yang dikenakan sang pengajar. Bayangkan itu, sup kental menjijikan buatan Ciel, yang baru matang. Hasilnya, dia harus pulang dua jam lebih lama dari seharusnya untuk memenuhi tuntutan sang guru. Hari pertamamu sungguh menyebalkan, Ciel.

Kini dia telah berdiri di kamar nomor seratus empat puluh delapan. Pintu putih itu terbuka saat Ciel baru saja menyentuhkan tangannya di kenop pintu.

'_Kebetulan sekali,'_ batin Ciel.

Dan yang didengarnya adalah...

"Ah Ciel, kau sudah kembali. Senangnya, ayo masuk. Aku baru saja akan keluar untuk mencarimu."

... sambutan nyaring dari seorang Alois Trancy, orang yang ingin dihindarinya.

Karena tarikan Alois yang lebih kuat atau karena tubuh Ciel yang terlampau kecil, Alois dengan mudahnya menarik Ciel ke dalam.

Kamar itu tak berubah saat pertama kali melihatnya. Catnya tetap berwarna biru laut, dua tempat tidur bertingkat menempel di dinding, dua meja belajar yang bersebelahan (dimana yang satunya terlihat berantakan), televisi yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar, dan sofa panjang berwarna coklat. Untuk keseluruhan hanya keberadaan Alois yang berubah. Asrama di sini memang di desain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan siswa. Sehingga fasilitas yang disediakan cukup memadai, tentu dengan harga yang tak murah.

Alois duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Ciel masih mematung di tempatnya setelah sesaat yang lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kau pulang telat sekali," kata Alois.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ciel melepas sepatunya, kemudian meletakan sepatu hitam itu di rak.

Alois menekuk bibirnya, tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kebalikannya,. "Tak usah dipikirkan, kelas memasak memang menyebalkan kok," kata Alois lagi.

Demi apapun, Ciel rela mengorbankan apapun yang dimilikinya supaya Alois bisa pergi dari kehidupannya, jiwanya sekalipun. Sebelumnya, dia tak tau kalau Alois sekamar dengannya. Yang dia tahu, teman sekamarnya tak cukup pintar mengatur barang hingga mejanya sangat berantakan. Tapi sungguh, sepertinya nasib memang tak berpihak pada Ciel.

"Aku lelah. Jangan berisik," kata Ciel, kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidur bagian bawah tanpa berganti baju ataupun mandi.

Alois mengikutinya dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur. "Kau tak makan dulu? Kalau telat kafetaria tutup loh," katanya.

Tak ada respon dari Ciel, sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Bahkan dia belum sempat berganti baju. Alois menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke pipi Ciel dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan pelan, berharap Ciel merespon.

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

"Sepertinya dia memang tidur," gumam Alois dengan nada lemas sambil berjalan ke arah pintu lalu memakai sepatunya.

V

"... matikan lampu dan selamat malam."

Sayup-sayup Ciel mendengar suara dari pengeras suara yang terletak di sudut kamar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Tapi sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Ah ya, dia ingat. Dia tertidur setelah mengikuti kelas memasak.

"Alois..." kata Ciel mencoba mencari sosok manusia menyebalkan yang berstatus menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Ah.. Ciel, kau bangun," jawab Alois berbisik.

"Kenapa kau berbisik?" tanya Ciel yang tanpa sadar ikut berbisik.

Terdengar suara Alois menuruni tangga tempat tidurnya. "Jam malam, kau tak boleh berisik. Harus tidur."

Jam malam? Ah ya, benar sekali. Ciel ingat kalau Tanaka pernah menjelaskan tentang jam malam ini. Saat jam sebelas malam, semua harus tidur. Kalau tidak, hukuman akan menantimu. Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi Ciel. Tapi mengingat dia yang telah mendapat jatah hukuman dari Sebastian, Ciel berpikir lagi. Hukuman bertumpuk memang tak enak.

"Sebaiknya kambali tidur," kata Ciel pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar. Hukuman berat kalau kau melanggarnya," jawab Alois yang kembali meraba-raba tangga tempat tidurnya.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara nafas teratur yang menandakan Alois sudah terlelap.

Ciel memandagi ruangan yang gelap dengan pandangan datar sampai terdengar bunyi ganjil.

Itu adalah perut Ciel. Dia lapar. Well, dari tadi dia memang menahan rasa lapar itu. Dia belum sempat makan apa-apa sejak tadi. Terakhir kali, dia memakan roti yang dibelinya di kafetaria saat dia membolos. Sejak saat itu, Ciel hanya meminum air mineral.

Dengan berat hati, Ciel merangkak kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Beberapa jam sesudahnya, rasa lapar itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ciel yang sedari tadi tak dapat memejamkan matanya hanya bisa memegangi perutnya. Dia berpikir mana yang harus dipilih, dihukum karena melanggar jam malam atau mati kelaparan.

Dan Ciel memilih opsi pertama.

Disinilah dia, berjalan ke kafetaria sambil mengendap-endap. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara. Dia sengaja hanya mengenakan kaus kaki agar langkahnya tidak menggema. Sampai di tempat yang dituju, Ciel hanya bisa mematung. Kafetaria tutup. Sekarang, kata-kata Alois bergema di telinganya.

"_Kau tak makan dulu? Kalau telat kafetaria tutup loh."_

Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh di sini?

Ciel mengepalkan tangan ketika dirasakannya seseorang mencengkram tangannya dan menutup mulutnya, lalu menariknya ke balik koridor.

Terdengar gema di koridor kafetaria. Diam-diam Ciel merasa lega dirinya telah bersembunyi meskipun dengan cara dipaksa.

Sosok yang membekap Ciel melepaskan tangannya ketika petugas patroli telah pergi.

Belum sempat Ciel memprotes sosok itu telah berbicara lebih dulu, "untuk apa kau ada di sini, jam malam telah lama lewat. Kau bodoh atau apa?" kata sosok itu sambil berbisik.

Suara itu dikenali Ciel sebagai suara Claude.

Tanpa menjawab, Ciel menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya. Tak ada gunanya dia menyembunyikan apa alasannya ada di sini, malah itu mungkin membuat hukumannya bertambah berat kalau dia berbohong.

Claude memicingkan mata. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Memberi Ciel hukuman? Rasanya tidak. Claude tak bisa menyalahkan Ciel yang kelaparan di tegah malam. Bahkan Claude sempat berkeliaran saat tengah malam dulu. Satu hal yang Claude tau, berkeliaran di tangan malam membawa dampak buruk baginya sekarang.

Karena bingung, dia menarik tangan Ciel.

"Oi.. kau mau membawaku ke mana? Kalau untuk hukuman bisa ditunda besok? Aku kelaparan dan tak bisa berjalan normal di sini."

Oh Ciel, sepertinya otakmu juga mulai tidak normal.

"Jangan berisik." Claude melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. "Ikuti saja aku."

Ciel tak bersuara lagi. Dia mengikuti langkah lebar Claude yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Oh ayolah, apa Claude tak sadar kalau kaki Ciel tak sepanjang kakinya? Mugnkin itu karena semua teman-teman Cleude bertubuh tinggi.

Mereka melewati kelas-kelas, keluar dari area sekolah, dan masuk ke asrama yang ada di sampingnya. Claude tau kalau membawa Ciel ke asramanya melanggar peraturan, tapi toh sudah terlanjur.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Claude saat mereka berhenti di depan kamar bernomor tiga puluh dua. Dia menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian keluar dengan roti yang cukup besar di tangan kanannya.

Dia melemparkan roti itu ke arah Ciel yang seketika menangkapnya. "Kembali ke asramamu dan makan itu."

Tanpa berterima kasih, Ciel pergi begitu saja. Itu membuat Claude sedikit terkejut. Dalam hati dia bergumam dan mengingat-ingat, 'tak ada gunanya menolong anak bernama Ciel Phantomhive.'

V

Ciel berhasil sampai ke kamarnya dengan selamat, meskipun sempat beberapa kali hampir berpapasan dengan petugas patroli. Ternyata tak memakai sepatu membuatnya mudah menyelinap.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah memakan roti yang baru saja diberikan oleh Claude. Dalam beberapa menit saja, roti itu telah berpindah ke perut Ciel.

Baru kali ini Ciel merasakan rasa puas setelah menyantap roti. Segera setelah itu, remaja berambut kelabu itu terlelap setelah merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

V

"Ciel!"

Sesuatu terjatuh.

"Aaa..."

Sesuatu itu berteriak.

"Ciel, kau tak apa?"

Sesuatu itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Suara Alois telah membuatnya terjatuh dari alam mimpi. Sekarang, lihat saja keadaannya, tubuh yang masih berbungkus selimut, terduduk di atas lantai, raut muka marah, dan tangan yang mengepal.

Mati kau Alois.

"Cepat kau mandi, nanti kau telat, aku ada roti di atas meja kalau kau lapar," kata Alois tak menyadari atau pura-pura tak menyadari tatapan marah yang Ciel arahkan padanya. Dengan begitu santainya dia menyambar tas dan keluar dari kamar.

Ciel menatap jam sekilas, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

Celaka, sepertinya dia akan telat lagi.

Akhirnya, Ciel sampai ke kelas dengan selamat. Beberapa menit lagi bel akan segera berbunyi. Dia tak ingin memperoleh hukuman lagi. Hukuman dari Sebastian saja baru sore nanti dia jalani, mana mungkin dia menambah hukuman lagi. Celakalah para Order of the Obscurillity yang bisa dengan seenaknya memberikan hukuman pada siswa yang melanggar peraturan. Lebih celaka lagi, Ciel telah menjadi salah satu dari pelanggar itu.

"Ciel, apa yang terjadi denganmu kemarin?" tanya Finny saat Ciel baru saja menyentuh meja miliknya. Roti dari Alois masih digenggamnya, meskipun sudah tandas tiga per empat.

"Tak ada yang menarik," jawab Ciel. Dia kembali mengunyah roti sampai habis, kemudian memasukan bungkusnya ke dalam loker.

"Lalu-lalu, kenapa aku tak melihatmu saat makan malam?" tanyanya lagi.

Ugh.. kenapa lelaki berkepala oranye ini terus bertanya padanya?

Belum sempat Ciel menjawab, kelas yang semula seperti pasar berubah hening. Ciel mengalihkan pandang ke depan kelas, diamana seorang lelaki berambut coklat karamel untuk bagian atas dan hitam pada bagian bawah berdiri sambil mengamati sekeliling kelas. Lencana keperakan khas Order of the Obscurillity menempel di saku jasnya. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, lelaki di depan kelas itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan salah satu anggota OfO yang pernah menegur Ciel kemarin. Dia juga memakai kacamata yang sama, hanya saja ini terlihat lebih modern.

Kalau ada yang tak tau tentang Order of the Obscurillity, itu adalah sebuah siswa terpilih yang bertugas sebagai pengawas, biasanya disingkat dengan OfO. Mengawasi siswa membolos, memberi hukuman, dan mendapatkan hak-hak istimewa. Mau tau kenapa Ciel sudah tau tentang mereka? Jawabannya adalah, dia sempat membaca artikel yang 'tak terlalu panjang' tentang Order of the Obscurillity yang tertempel di mading. Hampir memenuhi satu papan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ciel pada sosok oranye di sampingnya.

"Ronald Knox. Salah satu anggota Order termuda. Dia masih kelas satu," kata Finny setengah berbisik. *apa author tak memberitahu kalau OfO biasa disebut dengan Order saja?

"Alois Trancy, Claude, halaman sekolah, sekarang..." Ronald Knox membacakan satu persatu nama, "... Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, halaman belakang, sekarang. Itu saja," kata Ronald mengakhiri pidato singkatnya.

Finny menatap Ciel tak percaya. "Pelanggaran apa yang kau buat?" tanyanya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Bolos," jawab Ciel sekenanya.

"Kau... k-kau... S-sebastian..."

Ciel menaikan alisnya, penasaran.

"S-sebastian, di...d-dia..."

Tatapan Ciel mulai berubah menjadi tajam.

Akhirnya Finny dapat berkata dengan lancar, "Sebastian orang yang sadis. Hukumannya yang paling ingin dihindari setiap siswa selain William. Kau harus hati-hati," bisiknya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hukuman," kata Ciel datar sembari meninggalkan kelas.

Saat di koridor, Ciel menggerutu. Bukankah seharusnya hukumannya dilakukan sore ini? Meskipun sebenarnya Ciel lega. Setidaknya, nanti sore dia bebas karena hukuman Sebastian dilaksanakan sekarang.

Dia telah sampai di halaman belakang. Tapi tak nampak Sebastian dimanapun. Bagaimana bisa orang yang memanggilnya belum datang. Sebenarnya yang memanggilnya adalah Ronald Knox, tapi atas perintah Sebastian, kan?

"Michaelis," kata Ciel mencoba memanggilnya.

"My, my, tak kusangka kau akan datang."

Ciel berbalik dan mendapati Sebastian berjalan ke arahnya dengan pelan. Ciel memutar bola matanya. "Kau membuang waktuku," kata Ciel.

Sebastian tertawa. "Bukannya kau malah senang bisa keluar dari kelas?"

Tepat.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'_

"Tentu aku bisa tau."

Ciel menatap Sebastian horor.

'_Apa dia membaca pikiranku?'_

"Pikiranmu mudah sekali ditebak." Sebastian berjongkok dan menyentuh rumput. "Hukuman dimulai."

Sebastian berdiri dan menghampiri Ciel. Dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Ciel. Entah apa yang dibisikan Sebastian, tapi yang pasti itu membuat Ciel membulatkan matanya yang sedari awal sudah bulat.

"APA?!" teriak Ciel.

TBC

.

Ini pertama kalinya Vee menulis fanfic Kuroshitsuji. Kalau ada kekurangan, kasih tau Vee ya.. oke.. ?

Oh iya, untuk sekedar catatan,_ Obscurillity School _itu hanya karangan Vee, hohoho *menirukan tawa Tanaka...

Kayaknya readers udah tau hukuman yang diterima Ciel. Kalau menurut Vee sudah jelas kok hukuman apa yang diberikan Sebastian pada Ciel. Silahkan menebak sendiri *kabur

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Order of the Obscurillity/Ch 2

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai, OOC (semoga nggak), misstype, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Pernah mendengar yang namanya badan berantakan? Itu yang dialami Ciel sekarang. Karena hukuman Sebastian yang kelewat sadis untuk remaja seusianya, membuat badan Ciel serasa remuk. Saat ini saja, dia harus berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk kembali ke asramanya. Sedangkan senja mulai menyingsing.

_Flashback on_

Sebastian berdiri dan menghampiri Ciel. Dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Ciel.

"Hukumanmu adalah..."

Peluh mulai menetes dari pelipis Ciel.

"...mencabuti semua rumput yang ada di sini."

Ciel membulatkan matanya. "APA?!"

Sebastian menjauh dan hanya tersenyum melihat respon Ciel yang melebihi harapannya. "Nah, kurasa akan lebih baik kau mulai sekarang. Aku takut kau tak akan menyelesaikannya sampai jam makan malam. Kau tak harus mencabutnya sampai habis. Yang perlu dilakukan adalah mencabuti rumput yang terlalu panjang."

Jadi itu alasannya. Karena itu Sebastian menyuruh Ciel melakukan hukumannya sekarang? Dia takut Ciel tak akan menyelesaikannya kalau dia melakukan hukumannya pada sore hari? Kau jahat sekali Sebastian.

Ciel diam saja saat Sebastian meninggalkannya sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah yang bahkan kondisinya lebih buruk dari tempat yang didatangi Ciel di chapter satu kemarin. Rumput-rumput itu terlihat seperti rumput liar yang telah tumbuh bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana bisa dia membersihkan semua ini, semua rumput nampak sama panjang baginya. Ciel, sepertinya setelah ini kau tak akan membolos lagi.

V

Matahari telah bersinar tepat di atas kepala. Tapi Ciel bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari tempat itu. Sebenarnya kalau dia mau bekerja lebih keras, dia bisa menyelesaikan sebelum jam makan siang. Tapi karena dia lebih memilih berbaring di dua jam pertama, pekerjaan itu menjadi terbengkalai beberapa waktu.

Kalau saja saat itu Sebastian tak kembali dan memperingati Ciel akan menambah hukumannya kalau masih berleha-leha, mungkin sampai saat ini Ciel masih berbaring di bawah pohon dengan tanangnya.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencabuti rumput, terdengar suara tawa mengintrupsi.

Ciel menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki berwajah China sedang tertawa. Seperti angin lalu, remaja itu mengabaikannya. Meskipun dalam hati Ciel ingin sekali membekap mulut lelaki itu.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, membuatku ingin tertawa," kata lelaki itu.

Ciel hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. "Kalau ingin menganggu, silahkan pergi," sahut Ciel ketus.

Bukannya pergi, lelaki China itu malah mendekat dan duduk di bawah pohon yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Ciel mencabuti rumput. "Kau arogan sekali."

Tak ada jawaban.

Lau yang merasa tidak diperhatikan hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sepertinya itu memang pekerjaannya."Kau tak menjawabku."

"Tak ada yang perlu kujawab, Lau."

"Wah Ciel, sepertinya kau tak berubah sama sekali. Coba kuingat-ingat, sepertinya dulu kau jauh lebih manis dari sekarang."

"Cih."

Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya Ciel yang sedang mencabuti rumput.

"Bagaimana kabar Tanaka?" tanya Lau.

"Masih setia dengan tehnya."

Lagi-lagi Lau tertawa. "Sepertinya aku harus berkunjung ke rumahmu. Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Lan-Mao?"

"Terserahlah."

"Kudengar, kau telah menjadi pimpinan perusahaan keluargamu. Apa tak apa kau ada di sini?"

Kau dalam bahaya Lau. Bagi Ciel itu adalah subjek yang sensitif.

Meskipun status teman masa kecil masih melekat dalam diri Lau, tapi itu tak membuat Lau bisa mencampuri urusannya. Hubungan mereka masih cukup akrab karena terus berhubungan lewat media sosial. Jadi Ciel merasa tidak enak kalau harus mengomel ke Lau.

"Hm," hanya itu jawaban yang dilontarkan Ciel. Ups, sepertinya pemikiran Author salah.

Lau melihat arlojinya. "Aku harus kembali. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Bayangan Lau sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Apa tadi katanya?

Bersenang-senang?

Sepertinya Lau berusaha mengejek Ciel.

Karena tak ada pilihan lain, Ciel kambali mencabuti rumput, berharap masih dapat menikmati makan malam nanti.

Lama berselang, matahari mulai turun. Menciptakan guratan-guratan oranye yang indah. Ciel mengusap peluh yang menetes dipelipisnya saat cabutan terakhir selesai. Nampaknya rumput-rumput itu kini telah rapi. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di pikirannya. Seperti,

'_Kenapa Sebastian tak menyuruhnya memakai pemotong rumput?'_

Coret, Ciel tak bisa menggunakan pemotong rumput.

'_Kenapa Sebastian tak memberinya hukuman yang lebih muda?'_

Tak mungkin. Ingat Finny yang mengatakan kalau Sebastian mengerikan? Er.. mungkin kata 'mengerikan' tidak tepat.

'_Kenapa dia terus memikirkan tentang Sebastian?'_

Terkutuklah Ciel dan pemikirannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sebastian yang baru saja datang.

"Ya. Kau sukses membuat punggungku sakit."

Sebastian tau itu dan dia tertawa. Terlalu lama berjongkok memang membuat punggung serasa remuk. Seperti yang sedang dirasakan Ciel sekarang. Ciel sendiri, sedang meluruskan punggungnya dengan merebahkan diri di bawah pohon.

"Ini."

Sebastian mengulurkan botol air meniral dan roti isi kacang pada Ciel. Sedangkan Ciel hanya menerima air mineralnya saja.

"Rotinya?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"Kau boleh ambil. Akhir-akhir ini aku muak makan roti," kata Ciel sambil menatap muak pada roti yang dibawa Sebastian. Untuk makan malam, dia memakan roti yang diberikan Claude, sarapan tadi dia memakan roti yang ditinggalkan Alois di atas meja, dan sekarang Sebastian juga memberinya roti? *ini Ciel selalu diberi sesuatu untuk makan atau hanya perasaanku saja? *abaikan

Tidak terima kasih, Ciel bukan maniak roti.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengambil bungkusan kentang goreng dari dalam jasnya.

Ragu-ragu Ciel mengambil kentang itu. Sepertinya kentang tak terlalu buruk. Secepat kentang itu diberikan, secepat itu juga Ciel memakannya.

"Untuk apa kau memberi sesuatu pada anak tak tau terima kasih seperti dia?" tanya Claude sembari menghampiri Ciel dan Sebstian. Dia menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul merah ke arah Sebastian. "Buku bulanan," katanya pada Sebastian.

Ciel menggeram frustasi saat Claude memanggilnya 'anak'. Ayolah, Ciel memang tak terlalu tinggi (baca: pendek) kalau dibandingkan dengan Sebastian yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi apa wajah Ciel terlihat seperti anak-anak *bener banget Ciel *abaikan

"Terima kasih, Michaelis," kata Ciel tanpa memandang ke arah Sebastian ataupun Claude. Dia bukannya orang yang tak tau berterima kasih. Hanya saja dia terlalu lapar untuk bisa berpikir jernih tadi malam.

"Tak masalah," balas Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Claude menggeram. Bagaimana bisa Ciel berterima kasih pada Sebastian sedangkan dia tak berterima kasih pada Claude? Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Tapi Claude merasa ini tak adil.

Ciel bangkit dari tempatnya. "Terima kasih," katanya dengan suara rendah saat melewati Claude. Membuat lelaki beriris emas itu sedikit membeku.

_Flashback off_

"Capeknya," kata Ciel, yang lagi-lagi merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Tapi kali ini dia telah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Seragam hitam putihnya telah berganti menjadi t-shirt abu-abu dan celana pendek selutut.

Rasa lelah menjalari tubuh Ciel. Pelajaran memang buruk dan membosankan, tapi dia harus mengingat-ingat kalau hukuman dari Sebastian jauh lebih buruk dari apapun. Hukuman tadi membuat badannya remuk.

"Aku kembali," kata Alois lemas. Tangannya tergantung lemas. Bahkan dia menutup pintu dengan punggungnnya. Tanpa melepas sepatu, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Merasa nyaman saat dinginnya lantai marmer menjalari tubuh lelahnya.

Fakta itu membuat Ciel sedikit kaget. Tidak biasanya Alois seperti ini. Apa dia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang kalem?

Apa dunia telah kiamat?

Oh, sepertinya itu agak berlebihan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ciel dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Alois senang.

"Tidak."

Bagaikan disulap, Alois bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke arah Ciel setelah melepas sepatunya. "Kau sudah kembali? Bagiaman hukumanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada seceria biasanya. Oke, ini agak terlalu ceria dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat Ciel agak takut.

"Biasa saja."

"Benarkah? Dia tak memukulmu? Tak menyiksamu?" tanya Alois lagi. Kali ini lebih bersemangat. Pertanyaan itu lebih seperti Alois yang mengharapkan Ciel mengalaminya dan menjawab ya.

"Tidak."

Ekspresi senang Alois menghilang secepat datangnya. "Begitu."

Dengan respon Alois yang seperti itu, membuat Ciel makin memperkuat asumsinya. Ternyata Alois memang memang ingin Ciel mengalami hal-hal buruk. Entah kenapa, kepribadian Alois yang sering berubah-ubah membuat Ciel merasa... ingin menjauhinya.

Remaja berambut pirang terang itu mengambil handuk dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. "Tunggu aku ya. Setelah ini kita ke kafetaria."

Dan perkataan Alois disambut anggukan setengah hati dari Ciel.

Ciel duduk di sofa, menunggu Alois yang sedang membersihkan badan. Matanya menangkap kertas aneh yang tergeletak di meja, bercampur dengan buku Alois. Diraihnya kertas itu. Mata birunya judulnya, sepertinya ini sepotong koran yang sudah sangat tua kalau melihat kertasnya yang telah menguning dan beberapa kata yang tak terbaca. Mata Ciel terpaku di bagian bawah. Di sana terlihat sebuah foto. Foto yang sangat familiar.

Bukankah dia...

Sepertinya dia harus bertanya pada Alois.

V

Pikiran Ciel masih terpaku pada apa yang dilihatnya tadi saat dia dan Alois sampai di kafetaria. Tak diperhatikannya Alois yang mengajaknya bicara sedari tadi.

"Tak biasanya kafetaria seramai ini," gumam Alois.

Benar juga, kafetaria terlalu ramai. Tampak banyak orang berdesak-desakan untuk mengambil makanan. Setelah mengantre lama, akhirnya Ciel berhasil mengambil daging bakar dan segelas jus jeruk. Dia melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat kosong untuk meyantap makan malam. Makanan ini adalah makanan nyata yang dia santap sejak menginjakan kaki di sini.

"Kenapa tak ada tempat kosong?" gumam Alois yang berdiri di samping Ciel.

Remaja pirang terang itu berjalan ke meja terdekat. "Kalian. Cepat minggir," katanya membentak. Ciel sedikit terbelalak.

Tanpa perlawanan, beberapa siswa kelas satu yang ada di meja itu pergi sambil menunduk.

"Nah Ciel, ayo duduk," panggil Alois yang saat itu sedang meletakan nampannya di meja.

Ciel bergeming. Matanya sekali lagi melihat sekeliling. Apa Alois pikir dia mau bergabung begitu saja setelah apa yang dilakukan Alois tadi? Jangan harap.

Ujung bibirnya sedikit mengangkat ketika melihat Sebastian (yang duduk sendiri di pojok) menggerakan tangannya ke kursi di sampingnya. Tanpa memperhatikan teriakan Alois, Ciel berjalan santai ke pojok.

"Kau tak bersamanya?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Alois yang tengah menatap Ciel marah.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Ciel santai.

Sebastian diam, memilih menyantap makanannya.

"Sebastian," panggilnya.

Sebastian menelengkan kepala, lalu menatap lurus ke arah Ciel. "Ya?"

"Apa, apa... lupakanlah," kata Ciel. Ciel meletakan pisau dan garpunya. Makanan di piringnya telah tandas. "Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Ciel mengganti pertanyaan.

"Seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Ya. Alois."

"Kadang-kadang. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Kau bisa bertanya pada Claude. Mereka cukup dekat."

Ciel menghela nafas, kemudian meminum cairan di gelasnya. "Tidak perlu." Ciel memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Selama itu tak berkaitan dengan dirinya, dia akan mebiarkannya begitu saja.

V

Sudah beberapa hari sejak insiden di kafetaria. Sejak saat itu, Ciel tak menjumpai Alois dimanapun. Di kamar, di kafetaria, di koridor, bahkan di kelas. Entah kemana orang menyebalkan itu, Ciel tak terlalu memperhatikan. Yang dia tau, sekarang hidupnya jauh lebih tenang setelah Alois menghilang. Dia juga sudah lupa akan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Alois.

Sebenarnya Ciel agak khawatir. Tapi karena Finny memberi tau kalau Alois sedang ada keperluan bisnis dengan keluarganya dan itu hal yang biasa, perasaan khawatir itu menghilang begitu saja.

Beberapa minggu ini Ciel tak pernah mendapat hukuman. Karena kalau membolos, dia memberikan izin kalau dia tak enak badan. Tentu saja izin itu tak bisa selalu bisa menghindarkan Ciel dari hukuman. Buktinya, sekarang dia berdiri di hadapan William T. Spears karena ketahuan bersantai di halaman belakang saat jam pelajaran.

"Jadi, kau tau kesalahanmu?"

"Ya."

"Sebagai hukuman, kau tak boleh keluar sekolah lusa."

"Apa?"

Dia bercanda? Keluar sekolah hanya diperbolehkan satu kali seminggu. Dan William malah tak memperbolehkannya keluar. Padahal, dia berencana mengambil jam beker yang tertinggal di kediamannya (yang minggu-minggu lalu tak sempat diambilnya karena dia menghabiskan minggunya di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas). Sejak Alois tak ada, jam pagi Ciel semakin tidak teratur. Itu membuat Ciel hampir terlambat setiap pagi.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu."

Ciel berjalan kembali ke kelas sambil merutuki hal bodoh yang barusan dia lakukan. Kalau saja dia tak membolos, besok dia bisa kembali ke rumah dan bersantai sambil menikmati teh bersama Tanaka. Ya, Ciel sengaja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya secepat mungkin. Tapi sekarang semua usahanya tak berhasil karena si meyebalkan William. Penyesalan memang datangnya belakangan, kan?

"Cih," kata Ciel sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tak bisa kembali ke rumah hm..?"

Ciel berbalik dan kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Alois?"

"Senangnya. Kau mencariku?" tanya Alois sambil setengah berlari mengitari Ciel.

"Hm," hanya itu yang bisa dijawab Ciel.

Alois berhenti. "Sebenarnya, aku masih marah loh, apalagi pada anggota OfO itu. Tapi karena Ciel mencariku, jadi tak masalah. Ayo kembali ke asrama," ajaknya sambil menarik paksa Ciel.

Dan sekali lagi salahkan badan Ciel yang dibawah rata-rata. Dia tak bisa melepaskan tarikan Alois.

"Rasanya lama sekali," kata Alois sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Ciel. Remaja berambut pirang terang itu bangkit, lalu mengerak-ngerakan tangannya di seprai. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi perbuatannya membuat Ciel mengepalkan tangannya.

Bahaya.

Ciel yang merasa tempat pribadinya (baca: tempat tidur) diacak-acak hanya bisa mengeram.

"Eh tunggu, aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Alois. Dia berdiri dan membuka kopernya di sudut kamar. Kemudian mengacak-acak kopernya dan menghamburkan barang-barang di dalamnya ke segala arah.

"Ini dia," serunya, sambil mengangkat sebuah boneka kecil dengan benang kuning keemasan sebagai rambut yang terlihat, err... mengerikan. "Aku membuatnya sendiri loh, Hannah yang mengajariku. Aku juga membuat lagi untuk Sebastian Michaelis."

Alois mengeluarkan boneka dengan mata merah. "Tapi aku tak akan memberikannya. Karena, saat aku kesal padanya, aku akan melakukan ini..."

Dia menusuk mata boneka itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"...ini..."

Kali ini dia mengeluarkan jarum dan menusukannya pada boneka itu secara acak.

".. juga ini..."

Alois membanting boneka itu.

"Nah Ciel. Yang ini untukmu."

Ciel terpaku di tempat. Masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Alois pada boneka yang katanya untuk Sebastian. "Kenapa? Kau tak mau menerimanya? Aku membuatnya dengan hati loh."

Seseorang, katakan pada Ciel kalau dia tak salah dengar. Dengan hati? Kalau begitu, hati Alois terbuat dari apa? Siapapun, tolong beritahu Ciel!

Ragu-ragu ciel mengulurkan tangannya. "Terima kasih, Alois," ucapnya datar. Kini, digenggaman tangannya telah ada boneka dengan kancing biru sebagai mata dan benang emas sebagai rambut.

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa membuat lebih banyak. Kalau kau ingin tau, itu adalah aku sendiri. Aku ingin kau membawanya."

Hal yang perlu kau ketahui Alois, Ciel sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Ingin sekali rasanya membuang boneka itu ke tempat sampah, Alois sekalian kalau bisa. Hidupnya sudah tenang akhir-akhir ini dan Alois malah merusaknya begitu saja?

"Hm," saut Ciel malas. Dia meletakan boneka itu di laci meja belajarnya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku bawa sesuatu dari rumah."

Kembali Alois mengobrak-abrik kopernya yang ternyata masih ada isinya. "Hannah yang membuat. Ini dia."

Aneh. Itu kesan pertama Ciel saat melihat makanan yang diletakan Alois di atas meja. Apa itu? Daging? Keju yang meleleh? Pasta? Dan er... tomat yang masih utuh? Dan Alois mengatakan itu adalah makanan?

Alois mengernyit jijik, kemudian membuang kotak makanan itu ke tempat sampah di luar kamar. Mungkin tindakan Alois ada benarnya. Entah menjadi seperti apa udara di kamar itu kalau makanan aneh itu dibuang kedalam tempat sampah di dalam kamar.

"Ternyata Hannah semakin tidak becus saja. Ayo ke kafetaria," ajak Alois.

"Kau bisa ke sana lebih dulu. Aku mau mandi," kata Ciel cuek, sebelum menghilang ke kamar mandi.

Dia mengunci pintu.

Rupanya tingkah aneh Alois membuatnya sedikit waspada.

Ciel keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah melihat sekeliling, tak ditemukan Alois dimanapun. Mungkin dia terlebih dahulu ke kafetaria.

Diambilnya t-shirt hitam dengan tulisan 'mortal life'. Ciel sedikit mengernyit. Sepertinya dia tak pernah memiliki t-shirt ini. Tapi karena malas mengambil baju lain, Ciel memakainya. Setelah menyambar celana selutut dan mengeringkan rambutnya, dia berdiri di depan jendela.

Matahari telah menghilang, tapi cahayanya masih berpendar. Ciel mengalihakan pandangnya ke bangunan yang tak jauh di hadapannya. Bangunan untuk kelas tiga. Matanya semakin menajam ketika melihat gerak-gerik aneh dari kelas 3-1. Itu terlihat seperti bayangan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengawasinya. Tapi saat Ciel membuka jendela agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, bayangan itu menghilang. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Ciel menutup jendela. Dipandangnya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul lima. Ciel duduk di sofa. Dia masih memiliki waktu empat jam sebelum kafetaria tutup. Remaja itu berusaha tetap terjaga. Tertidur di hari pertama dulu selalu membuatnya was-was. Setidaknya itu memberikan Ciel pelajaran kalau 'jangan tertidur saat sore atau makan malammu hilang'.

V

"Ciel Phantomhive," tegur guru yang ada di depan kelas.

Ciel sedang melamun. Dia memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang tokoh utamanya sedang menatapnya dari meja di belakang.

"Ya?"

Dia menelengkan kepala. "Ada yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak, sir."

"Kalau begitu kerjakan soal ini."

Ciel berjalan ke depan, mengerjakan apa yang diperintakan oleh gurunya. Segera setelah soal itu selesai, bel berbunyi. "Sekian untuk hari ini. Dan kau, Phantomhive, bawa buku-bukuku."

Beginilah Ciel, karena sosoknya yang kecil mungil, membuatnya jadi objek bulan-bulanan para guru-guru malas. Dan hanya karena satu hal Ciel melakukan itu semua, tak ingin berakhir di hadapan William T. Spears yang berkemungkinan besar menyita hari liburnya untuk minggu depan.

Benar, menolak perintah guru adalah salah satu pelanggaran. Dan yang akan memberikan hukuman adalah ketua Order of the Obscurillity, William. Peluang besar itu biasanya dimanfaatkan para guru untuk meringankan tugasnya.

Dasar penyalah guna kekuasaan!

Setelah meletakan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas milik sang guru di mejanya, Ciel keluar, bermaksud pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli makan siang.

"Ciel," sapa Sebastian yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruang guru.

"Oh, hai Sebastian." Entah sejak kapan panggilan Michaelis berubah menjadi Sebastian? *jangan tanya author, author juga lupa *abaikan

"Mau ikut denganku?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa?"

Sebastian menunjuk kotak yang dibawanya. "Makan siang, kalau kau mau."

Otak Ciel mulai bekerja. Makan siang dengan Sebastian adalah kata lain dari makan enak mengingat dia sudah pernah makan siang dengan Sebastian, lebih dari sepuluh kali. Sepuluh kali! "Baiklah."

Dan mualilah acara makan-makan itu.

Sebastian mengeluarkan sandwich dari dalam kotak makanannya. "Aku hanya punya ini," katanya. Seperti biasa, mereka menyantap makanan di halaman belakang sekolah.

Ciel mengedikan bahunya. "Tak apa."

"Menurutmu, bagaimana OfO itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Menyebalkan," sahut Ciel.

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Aku juga?"

"Tentu. Bahkan kau menempati urutan ke tiga setelah William dan Ash," ucap Ciel blak-blakan. Dalam hal ini, William memang nomor satu karena menghancurkan impiannya untuk kembali ke rumah. Lalu Ash menjadi yang kedua karena selalu berusaha membersihkannya dengan cara apapun setiap bertemu atau berpapasan. Seperti mencelupkannya ke air, menggosokan kain pel ke wajahnya, atau apapun itu. Sepertinya Ash masih dendam padanya, meskipun hal itu sudah cukup lama berlalu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Ciel mendengus. "Apa kau lupa? Kau pernah membuatku hampir mati rasa saat awal kedatanganku ke sini. Dan anehnya, bagaimana sekarang aku bisa mengobrol denganmu di sini?"

"Entahlah."

"Jawab aku, Sebastian."

"Aku juga tak tau. Mungkin, karena kau targetku," ucap Sebastian tanpa beban, dengan nada lirih. Bahkan dia tak memandang Ciel saat mengucapkannya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke awan yang bergerak perlahan di langit.

"Target?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aku bilang sesuatu?"

Ciel menggeleng, mungkin dia yang salah dengar. "Aku ingin tau, bagaimana kau dan anggota Order bisa mengejar pelajaran kalau kalian bahkan tak pernah masuk ke kelas setiap hari?"

"Kami punya jam belajar sendiri."

"Jam belajar sendiri?"

Sebastian mengangguk sedangkan Ciel memilih diam.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung ke OfO?" tanya Sebastian. Hal itu sukses membuat Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mungkin aku akan menggunakan hak berkeliaran sesukaku untuk tiduran bersantai di bawah pohon ini."

Sebastian mendongak, memandang pohon yang menaunginya. "Apa kau ingin jadi Order of the Obscurillity?"

Bagaimana Ciel harus menjawabnya. Di tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya saat ini mungkin hanya kembali ke rumahnya. "Aku tak mengingikannya. Tapi kurasa tak buruk juga."

"Kalau kau mau menjadi Order of the Obscurillity, kau tau dimana aku," kata Sebastian, kemudian berdiri. "Aku harus kembali, sebentar lagi jam masuk. Kau, kembalilah ke kelas. Jangan sampai Ash membersihkanmu lagi," kata Sebastian sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya aku tau. Aku juga tak berminat mendapat servis kebersihan."

Ciel kembali ke kelas, sedikit berlari karena berpapasan dengan Ash yang kemudian mengejarnya sambil membawa lap kaca. Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega setelah mencapai kelasnya.

"Hah, Ciel. Kebetulan sekali," seru Finny sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Ciel menutup pintu kelas.

"Ada sesuatu untukmu."

Sebuah kotak berwarna kehijauan tergeletak di meja Ciel. Jari-jari Ciel mulai membuka kotak itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Alois yang kini telah berada di belakang Ciel. Matanya memandang kotak itu penasaran.

"Hanya sebuah surat. Dari... Claude?" kata Ciel tak percaya setelah membaca nama yang tertera di akhir surat. Sepertinya itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Ciel, membaca nama pengirim dulu sebelum membaca suratnya. Mungkin itu karena banyak sekali orang yang mengirim surat-surat ancaman sejak dia menjadi pimpinan di perusahaannya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Alois dengan nada menuntut. "Berikan padaku." Belum sempat Ciel membaca kertas itu, Alois merebutnya, membacanya dengan cepat, lalu merobeknya dalam potongan kecil.

Ciel geram. Surat itu diberikan untuknya. Tapi Alois malah merebutnya dan merobeknya.

"Alois! Kenapa kau merobeknya," Finny menatap Alois kesal.

"Biarkan saja, sepertinya tidak penting," kata Ciel cuek. Marah-marah pada Alois tak ada gunanya. Toh kertas itu tak akan kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Ciel benar. Surat itu memang tak penting," kata Alois membenarkan. Senyum licik terpatri di wajahnya.

TBC

.

Ya ampun, Vee nggak nyangka ada yang mau baca+review fic abal ini. Maaf banget updatenya telat. Kemarin Vee habis UTS.. jadi nggak sempet buka ffn.

.

Buat yang review pake akun Vee bales pake PM aja ya...

_Boku : Aku terharu banget waktu kamu bilang suka T.T... tapi maaf ya, Vee nggak bisa ngetik fic yang begituan.. Vee kan anak baik *plak *aduh_

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Order of the Obscurillity/Ch 3

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai, OC, OOC (semoga nggak), misstype, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

"Kau pindah?" tanya Ciel yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia baru saja mengambil beberapa surat dan kotak dari pos penjaga di depan sekolah. *barang-barang kiriman hanya boleh diambil saat liburan tiba

Kini, Alois tengah mengemasi barang-baranganya.

Minggu pagi.

Harusnya Ciel sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kalau saja William tak menyita waktu liburnya. Miris memang. Bisa keluar sekolah satu kali seminggu dan itu dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri di sekolah.

Ciel meletakan kotak dan surat itu di atas meja belajar.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang aku jadi anggota Order dan pindah ke asrama di samping bangunan sekolah. Aku menggantikan Virmon Hage yang sekarang sudah pindah sekolah. Aku juga sekamar dengan Claude loh."

Claude? Ya, Ciel masih ingat dengan Claude. Sosok dingin yang pernah menolongnya dan kemarin meletakan surat di mejanya yang isinya masih belum Ciel ketahui.

Asrama di samping bangunan sekolah yang dimaksud Alois adalah bangunan khusus untuk anggota Order of the Obscurillity. Bukan asrama yang terlalu besar mengingat penghuninya hanya berjumlah sembilan belas orang termasuk Alois. Hanya saja disana fasilitasnya lebih lengkap dan ukuran kamarnya jauh lebih besar dari asrama biasa.

"Selamat," hanya itu yang diucapkan Ciel.

"Terima kasih Ciel. Oh ya, kau boleh membuang boneka yang kuberikan..."

Ciel mengambil boneka kumal yang ada di meja belajarnya. Tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Alois, dia membuang boneka itu. Pada akhirnya Ciel bisa terbebas dari Alois karena remaja pirang terang itu telah menemukan objek lain yang lebih menarik minatnya.

"... Karena sekarang, orang yang akan mendapatkan boneka itu hanya Claude seorang."

Alois pindah. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Ciel sekarang telah terwujud. Lamunan indah Ciel buyar ketika Alois membuka pintu. "Sampai jumpa Ciel," katanya, kemudian pergi.

Ciel berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Hari minggu adalah hari bebas. Bebas pergi sampai larut malam, bebas memakai peralatan elektronik seperti ponsel dan laptop, bahkan bebas melakukan apapun asal tak merusak fasilitas sekolah. Lelaki itu mengetik email, kemudian mengirimnya.

Setidaknya dia telah menyuruh Tanaka mengirim jam bekernya. Kenapa ide itu tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Ciel.

Di sini tak ada apapun yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia membuka pintu dan keluar. Berniat pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang selalu bisa membuatnya terlelap.

Angin mulai membelai wajahnya saat dia merebahkan diri di bawah pohon.

"Kau masih di sekolah?" tanya lelaki yang dikenal Ciel sebagai Sebastian.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Ciel tanpa membuka matanya.

"Anggota OfO tak bisa pulang kecuali saat liburan. Tapi aku bisa keluar. Hanya saja tidak saat ini."

Ciel bangkit. "Itu mengurangi minatku untuk menjadi anggota Order."

Ya, selama ini Sebastian selalu meyakinkannya agar menjadi anggota OfO. Sebastian bilang dia yang akan mengajukan Ciel.

Sebastian terkekeh. "Tapi kau akan berpikir dua kali kalau tau Order of the Obscurillity bisa keluar sekolah saat tak ada tugas. Itu tiga kali seminggu."

Tak ada tanggapan dari si kelabu. Dia hanya memandang ke bawah. Memandang rumput yang mulai tumbuh lagi karena sudah cukup lama tak pernah dirapikan lagi. "Kau ingin menjadi Order of the Obscurillity? Ada satu tempat kosong. Sebenarnya ada dua sampai pagi ini Trancy mengisinya."

Ciel kembali teringat percakapan singkatnya dengan Alois pagi ini. "Mungkin. Aku tak terlalu tertarik."

"Aku bisa membuatmu tertarik," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Dia mulai menjelaskan keuntungan menjadi Order of the Obscurillity pada Ciel. Tentu dengan menyembunyikan beberapa fakta.

Bukan Ciel namanya kalau dapat diyakinkan secepat itu. "Aku masih merasa itu tak ada untungnya."

"Sayang sekali, kau lebih berpotensi dari Alois Trancy. Padahal kau bisa lulus lebih cepat kalau kau menjadi Order of the Obscurillity."

Mata Ciel membola mendengar kata-ata 'lulus lebih cepat'. "Benarkah? Aku bisa keluar dari sini lebih cepat?"

Sebastian mengangguk dan tersenyum senang saat melihat respon Ciel. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Ya... Kalau kau mengikuti kelas tambahan pada malam hari, kau bisa ulangan lebih cepat. Tentu kalau kau mampu."

Ciel mampu. Jelas. Dia bahkan bisa mengerjakan soal untuk mahasiswa. Kalau pemimpin perusahaan Phantom tak bisa melakukan itu? Entah apa yang akan terjadi? *Er... bukannya ini kalimatnya Sebastian ya?

"Baiklah. Aku mau," kata Ciel setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau yakin? Kau akan berbeda dari yang lain."

"Berbeda dari yang lain? Sepertinya cukup menarik," kata Ciel.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ke asramaku nanti malam. Semua anggota akan memutuskan apa kau pantas atau tidak. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa memutuskannya sendiri," kata Sebastian sambil menunjukan raut muka sedih.

V

Remaja itu memandangi halaman di depannya dengan bosan. Sekarang dia telah berpindah ke halaman depan setelah kedatangan Ash di halaman belakang untuk melakukan hal biasa *membersihkan Ciel. Ciel heran, kenapa Ash selalu berputar di sekelilingnya.

Ciel hanya memandang lapangan lapangan yang kosong dengan tatapan bosan, tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sampai...

"Oh, ada kau rupanya. Kukira kau kembali ke rumahmu."

...Ciel melihat Lau menghampirinya. Betapa inginnya Ciel menendang Lau karena mengingatkannya tentang hal yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Kudengar kau berminat menjadi anggota Order. Kau yakin? Tak menyesal?"

"Ya. "

"Oh. Kalau kau ingin menjadi anggota Order, kau harus yakin. Ini bukan keputusan yang main-main loh."

Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lau. Tatapan mata itu mengisyaratan rasa bingung. "Apa sebegitu seriuskah itu?"

Lau menghela nafas, bangkit dan mengacak rambut Ciel, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan remaja bermata biru itu. "Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Kalau kau ingin tau, sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget."

Kau salah Lau. Ciel sama sekali tak ingin tau.

"Aku kaget karena Sebastian yang mengajukanmu. Padahal sampai saat ini dia belum pernah mengajukan orang. Itu mengejutkan."

"Setidaknya aku bisa keluar dari sini lebih cepat."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari arah Lau. "Sepertinya kau salah memahami beberapa hal."

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Ciel yang tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Lau.

"Tidak."

Suasana hening. Hanya ada Ciel yang sesekali mengubah posisi duduknya. Di sampingnya, Lau sedang duduk sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Membuat matanya yang sudah sipit menjadi semakin menghilang.

"Kau tau Viscount Druitt?" celetuk Lau tiba-tiba.

"Orang gila itu?" tanya Ciel sambil membayangkan Viscount Druitt yang sedang melambai tidak jelas kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya. Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

Ciel melongo. Apa tadi yang dikatakan oleh Lau tadi ? Tertarik? Tertarik yang seperti itu kah? Dia mungkin bercanda.

"Aku tak bercanda," kata Lau yang bisa membaca raut muka Ciel.

"..."

"Bukankah beberapa kali dia mencoba menyeretmu dari dalam kelas?"

_Flashback on_

Hari itu hari Kamis

"Ciel Phantomhive," kata Viscount sambil membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh di depan kelas. *bayangin aja cara bicara Viscount yang rada-rada alay

Ciel yang pada saat itu sedang minum, tersedak begitu saja.

"Oh~ wujud kehindahan ada di hadapanku. Ternyata tuhan telah menurunkan bidadari bermata cantik ini ke dunia ini. Dihadapanku," katanya lagi. Yang mampu membuat seisi kelas _speechless_. Bidadari katanya? Jelas-jelas Ciel itu lelaki. Ehm.. meskipun lelaki yang cantik, berkulit putih, bermata biru, dan cocok sekali kalau jadi perempuan, tapi Ciel tetap laki-laki. Laki-laki! Ingat itu.

Viscount mulai mendekat ke meja Ciel. Membuat beberapa orang di sekitar Ciel menjauh. Bahkan Alois Trancy pun ikut menjauh. Kalian tau apa artinya kalau Alois ikut menjauh? Satu kata...

Buruk.

"Ayo ikut denganku."

Sepertinya ini lebih dari sekedar buruk.

Ciel berlari ke luar kelas setelah berkelit dari tangan Viscount yang mencoba meraihnya. Beberapa kekehan terdengar dari dalam kelas saat Viscount pergi dengan raut muka kecewa.

_Flashback Off_

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya," kata Ciel dengan raut muka aneh.

Kata-kata dan raut muka Ciel membuat tawa Lau meledak, lalu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Lau berdiri setelah menepuk kepala Ciel. "Kalau begitu aku kembali. Persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam."

Ciel kembali ke kamar setelah makan siang di kafetaria. Merasa mengantuk saat melihat tempat tidurnya. Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Ciel dengan mengarungi mimpi.

Sampai terdengar ketukan di pintunya.

Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Engh..."

Remaja itu makin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik di balik pintu.

"Ciel... Ciel..." panggil sosok yang ada di balik pintu.

Karena tak tahan dengan ketukan itu, Ciel bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Ya?" katanya.

"Kau berantakan sekali," kata sosok yang tak lain adalah Sebastian.

Mari kita tengok keadaan Ciel. Baju kusut, rambut mencuat ke segala arah, dan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel tanpa mau basa-basi.

"Kau terlambat untuk pertemuan. Apa aku tak bilang kalau pertemuan jam delapan?"

Ciel menggeleng. Tak terasa, ternyata dia tertidur cukup lama. Di luar bahkan sudah gelap. "Maafkan aku. Sepertinya ini salahku. Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak," katanya, lalu menutup pintu.

Tak lama, mereka telah sampai di asrama OfO. Diamana semua anggotanya (termasuk Alois yang memandang Ciel dengan tatapan tak suka) berkumpul dan duduk di kursi yang dibentuk melingkar. Rasanya tak nyaman. Ciel pernah sekali ke asrama ini saat Claude mengambilkan roti untuknya. Tapi suasananya jauh berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong, Alois terlihat agak berbeda. Tapi Ciel tak dapat melihat apa yang berbeda dari mantan teman sekamarnya itu. Mungkin penampilannya. Dia tampak lelah dan lebih pucat. Dimana kantung matanya terlihat menggantung dan menghitam. Mungkin Alois tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Ciel duduk di samping kanan Sebastian. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan Ciel ada William.

William berdiri dan berjalan ke tangah. "Kali ini, Sebastian mengajukan orang baru untuk mengisi posisi sebagai orang keduanya. Dia bernama Ciel Phanomhive, siswa dari kelas 1-2."

Ciel sedikit tak suka dengan suasana resmi yang berlangsung di hadapannya.

"Jadi langsung saja," kata William tak ingin berbasa basi. "Siapa yang setuju angkat tangan."

Viscount menjadi orang pertama yang mengangkat tangan, membuat Ciel bergidik. Disusul dengan Ronald, Lau, Claude (yang ngomong-ngomong sedang memandang Ciel dengan raut muka tak terbaca), dan yang lainnya. Total ada enam belas orang yang mengangangkat tangan, termasuk William. *sebastian tak mengangkat tangan karena dia yang memilih Ciel

Hanya Alois dan Ash yang tangannya tetap terlipat di atas paha.

"Kalau begitu selamat bergabung, Ciel Phantomhive," kata William datar. "Sebastian, kau bisa selesaikan tugasmu sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu," kata Lau sambil tersenyum.

Sebastian tersenyum sampai matanya tak terlihat. "Sayang sekali. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Digandengnya tangan Ciel (yang seketika itu kaget) dan mengajaknya ke depan kamar yang bernomor dua puluh dua. "Nah. Ini akan menjadi kamar barumu."

Ciel masuk. Diperhatikannya kamar itu dengan seksama. Ukurannya jauh lebih luas dari kamar asramanya. Dindingnya bercat gelap, dengan dua tempat tidur besar bersebelahan, yang ngomong-ngomong bisa menampung dua orang. Ciel membayangkan nyamannya tidur di sana. Ada satu set sofa beludru berwarna biru tua, dua meja belajar yang dilengkapi dengan komputer.

"Disini ada dapur. Jadi kau tak perlu ke kafetaria jika kelaparan di malam hari."

Ciel membuka pintu dapur dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dapur itu tak terlalu besar. Tapi melihat peralatannya yang lengkap, Ciel tau kalau dia tak akan pernah kelaparan.

"Sebastian," panggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

Ciel mulai menyusun pakaiannya. Karena begitu diterima sebagai anggota Order, Sebastian langsung menyuruh seorang siswa kelas satu untuk mengemasi barang-barang Ciel. Meskipun sempat memprotes, Ciel tetap tak bisa menolak karena siswa itu telah melesat pergi. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, barang-barangnya telah tergeletak di depan pintu saat dia datang tadi.

"William tadi menyebutkan tentang orang kedua. Apa itu?" tanyanya datar.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa memberitahumu kalau kau belum menjadi anggota."

Ciel mengerjap. "Aku belum menjadi anggota?"

Dia sudah mengikuti upaca singkat tadi. Sebagian besar anggota juga telah menyetujuinya untuk bergabung. Lantas, kenapa di belum menjadi anggota? Ah.. mungkin karena dia belum mendapatkan lencana perak khas Order of the Obscurillity. Ya, mungkin karena itu.

"Sayangnya begitu. Ada sebuah prosesi yang akan dilakukan sebelum kau menjadi anggota."

"Lakukan prosesinya. Cih! Kenapa tak sekalian saja tadi?"

"Hanya orang yang mengajukanmu saja yang bisa melakukannya."

"Cepat lakukanlah," perintah Ciel.

Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Ciel sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang.. ayo kita mulai prosesinya..."

Sebastian mendekat ke arah Ciel, membuka sarung tangan putihnya, lalu mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di meja. "Tuggu Sebastian, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel datar, meskipun dalam hatinya dia mulai panik.

"Kau yang menyuruhku melakukan prosesinya dengan cepat."

"Tapi untuk apa pisau itu. Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Ciel yang mulai menunjukan kepanikannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukan prosesinya. Kau harus berjanji tak akan melawan. Kalau kau melawan, prosesi ini akan menjadi lebih lama."

Mau tak mau Ciel mengangguk.

Sebastian mengarahkan pisau itu ke tangannya. "Tunggu Sebastian, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ciel, sebastian mulai menempelkan benda tajam itu ke telapak tangan kirinya dan membuat sayatan kecil. Sebastian tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan pisau itu, toh rasa sakit seperti itu tak memberikan dampak berarti untuknya. Dia mendekat ke arah Ciel, membuang pisau yang dipegangnya, lalu menggunakan tangan yang telah kosong untuk mengangkat dagu Ciel. "Buka mulutmu," pintanya.

Ciel membuka mulutnya saat dilihatnya darah di telapak tangan Sebastian semakin banyak. Sepertiya Ciel tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian. Apapun itu, jelas bukan hal yang menyenangan.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke mulut Ciel. Memaksa remaja berambut kelabu itu untuk menelan cairan kental yang berbau seperti besi berkarat itu.

Ciel benar kan? Itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Darah itu terasa aneh. Ingin rasanya Ciel melepaskan tangan Sebastian yang masih menempel di mulutnya. Dia bergeming, tetap tak menelan darah yang semakin banyak tertampung di mulutnya. Membuat Sebastian menekan telapak tangannya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menekan belakang kepala Ciel.

"Telan. Telan sebanyak yang kau bisa."

Sekarang, apa yang harus Ciel lakukan? Meskipun tangannya sudah mencoba melepaskan tangan Sebastian. Tapi karena tenaga Sebastian yang besar dan posisinya yang tak menguntungkan (menempel ke dinding) membuat dia mau tak mau menelan darah itu.

Saat dirasa cukup, Sebastian melepaskan tangannya.

Apa itu tadi?

"Sebastian!" desis Ciel sambil mengusap darah yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Dapur! Ya, dia harus ke dapur dan mengambil minum. Mungkin juga memuntahkan apa yang baru saja ditelannya. Baru beberapa langkah dia pergi, Sebastian telah menahan tangannya.

"Tak boleh dimuntahkan."

Ciel membuat ekspresi marah. "Cih! Kalau begitu jelaskan apa itu tadi?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya besok. Sekarang kau harus tidur. Setelah ini kau pasti akan lelah setelah darahku masuk ke tubuhmu. Kau tak boleh makan atau minum apapun sampai besok," katanya sambil berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin untuk mencuci lukanya.

Tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Ciel berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada. Meski sekarang perutnya lapar karena belum makan malam, tapi sebaiknya dia mematuhi sebastian. Toh ini sebagian dari prosesi yang di katakan Sebastian. Mulutnya terasa anyir. Bau darah itu terasa begitu memuakan. Sampai-sampai Ciel harus menutup mulutnya agar tak memuntahkannya kembali. Sebanarnya, apa yang terjadi saat ini?

Dia melirik Sebastian yang sedang menempelkan plester ke telapak tangannya setelah tadi membersihannya. Mungkin luka itu tak sedalam yang dipikirkan Ciel.

"Tidurlah! Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Ketahuan!

"S-siapa yang memandangmu?" elak Ciel dengan wajah memerah.

Sebastian tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali. Sudah, tidurlah."

Langit-langit kamar terlihat gelap. Ya, memang gelap kalau sekarang malam hari. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Entah kanapa, tragedi beberapa tahun lalu terbayang dibenaknya. Well, sebenarnya setiap hari dia selalu teringat. Tapi itu dulu. Ciel menghela nafas. Sosoknya yang dulu telah hilang. Sekarang, dia berubah. Beruba menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat.

Ciel memiringkan posisi tubuhnya, mulai terbuai dengan nyamannya bergelung di atas tempat tidur. Setelah itu Ciel jatuh tertidur.

V

Tengah malam Ciel terbangun saat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan lelaki yang jadi teman sekamarnya.

Tapi sekuat apapun Ciel menahan rasa sakit itu, rintihan itu tetap saja lolos dari mulutnya.

"Ciel..." kata Sebastian dari arah tempat tidur di samping Ciel. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"S-sa... s-sakit..." rintih Ciel terbatah-batah.

Dia tak bisa mengerakan sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu berasal dari segala titik . Dia hanya bisa membelalakan mata tak kalah rasa sakit itu semakin menusuk. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Sepertinya tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya tadi. Dia juga tak mengidap penyakit berbahaya apapun.

Sebastian yang tak tega melihat keadaan Ciel segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di samping remaja itu. Peluh menetes dan membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Ciel.

Perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang. Tapi belum sempat Ciel merasa lega, matanya memanas.

"Arghh.." teriaknya, kali ini bukan lagi sekedar rintihan.

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian yang semakin khawatir.

Ciel kembali tenang. Selang beberapa menit, matanya yang tadi sempat menutup kini terbuka.

"Aku lapar. Buatkan makanan," kata Ciel seenaknya. Bahkan dia masih bisa membicarakan lapar di saat seperti ini?

Sebastian sedikit terkejut. Secepat ini kah prosesinya dan perubahan mood Ciel? Alois saja membutuhkan waktu empat jam sampai rasa sakitnya menghilang. Sedangkan Ciel hanya memerlukan waktu tak kurang dari dua jam?

"Tapi prosesinya belum selesai."

Mata Ciel melebar. "Belum selesai? Tunggu Sebastian, aku ingin kau menjelaskan dulu apa yang saat ini terjadi. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Sayang sekali, Ciel. Kita harus meneruskan prosesinya terlebih dahulu."

"Kau tak akan memaksaku meminum darah lagi, kan?" tanya Ciel was-was.

Meminum darah masih menyisakan trauma tersendiri bagi Ciel. Apapun yang tengah dilakukan Sebastian kali ini bukan hal yang wajar. Seharusnya Ciel tersadar dari awal. Lebih tepatnya disaat Sebastian mengambil pisau. Dan jangan lupakan rasa sakit itu. Ciel sadar sepenuhnya kalau rasa sakit itu karena darah Sebastian. Otaknya yang melebihi rata-rata jelas sudah bisa menyimpulkan hal yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin hanya sedikit sakit."

Sebastian mengambil tangan Ciel, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari meja belajarnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel.

Lelaki itu menghujamkan sesuatu ke ujung jari Ciel, membuat Ciel mendesis beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jariku? Apa itu?"

Darah keluar dari ujung jari yang baru saja ditusuk oleh Sebastian. "Jarum, aku tak punya taring jadi kugunakan ini," jawabnya enteng.

"E-eh, Sebastian. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel dengan muka memerah saat Sabastian menghisap darahnya.

Sebastian terus menghisap darah yang keluar dari ujung jari Ciel, sampai Ciel bergumam, "sakit bodoh. Lepaskan tanganku!"

Tangan itu terlepas. "Maaf aku kelepasan. Darahmu terlalu enak."

Ciel bergidik mendengarnya. "Kau manusia?" pertanyaan bodoh memang. Jelas-jelas Sebastian itu manusia. Tapi menilik caranya yang menikmati darah bukanlah hal yang lazim dilakukan manusia.

"Bukan."

Pertanyaan bodoh yang dijawab serius oleh Sebastian.

"Dan sekarang kau juga bukan. Ehm.. setidaknya sebentar lagi bukan."

Pernyataan kali ini membuat Ciel mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Prosesi selesai. Sekarang akan kubuatkan makan malam. Setelah itu akan kujawab apapun yang kau tanyakan."

Sebastian melenggang pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Ciel yang sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jujur, Ciel sama sekali tak mengerti. Yang dia tau, dia hanya masuk ke OfO, organisasi yang menjaga ketertiban sekolah supaya bisa keluar dari sekolah ini lebih cepat. Dia masih tak paham untuk apa hal barusan dilakukan. Dan yang lebih parah, tak ada yang memberitahunya. Bahkan Lau sekalipun. Ciel benar-benar gagal paham.

Karena tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, Ciel menyusul Sebastian ke dapur. "Jelaskan padaku," katanya sambil mengebrak meja. Kali ini, Ciel menjadi lebih tegas dan arogan dari sebelumnya.

"My, my, kau tak sabaran sekali."

Sebastian mengambil piring, meletakan daging yang baru saja digorengnya di sana. "Aku akan menjelaskan tapi kau makan dulu. Kau pasti lapar." Dia meletakan piring itu di meja makan minimalis yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Ciel menarik kursi. "Baiklah."

"Aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana. Yang pasti, sebentar lagi kau tak akan menjadi manusia."

Ciel tersedak. Apa barusan Sebastian mengatakan hal yang tak rasional padanya?

"Kau masih manusia sekarang. Tapi sebentar lagi..."

Kalau ini bercanda, tentu Sebastian sudah kelewatan. Ciel menatap Sebastian datar, tapi matanya seakan mengisyaratkan 'lanjutkan'.

"Aku tau kau pasti tak percaya. Tapi kali ini, semua yang kukatakan ini benar."

"Jadi, aku ini apa?" tanyanya setelah daging itu hilang dari tenggorokannya. *tenggorokan apa kerongkongan ya?

"Ciel, kau sama sepertiku. Sama seperti anggota Order yang lain."

"Jadi kau menipuku? Kau sengaja?" bentak Ciel.

Sebastian bungkam. Ciel membuka mulutnya, seperti akan bergumam sesuatu. Tapi hal itu diurungkannya. Dia berdiri, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih terpaku di tempat. Entah hal apa saja yang dipikirkan Ciel sekarang ini. Otaknya mulai menyatukan potongan-potongan yang selama ini dilupakannya.

Ciel berjalan tanpa arah. Dia meninggalkan semuanya di kamar Sebastian. Bodohnya dia tak menyadari semua ini. Kenapa dia tak memperhatikan potongan-potongan puzzle yang selama ini tersebar?

Halaman belakang, tampat yang tanpa sadar di datangi Ciel. Mata birunya menatap bintang-bintang yang meyebar di langit. Di sekitarnya, hanya ada penerangan seadanya, membuat tempat itu terkesan suram.

Di kamar, Sebastian memijat pelipisnya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Lelaki itu berniat meredakan amarah sang tuan putri. Sebastian terus berjalan, menyusuri koridor, asrama Ciel yang lama, lalu berhenti ketika melihat Ciel yang duduk di halaman belakang.

"Bintang yang indah," gumam Sebastian yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Ciel.

Ciel menatapnya sinis.

Sebastian bingung bagaimana cara meyakinkan Ciel sekaligus menghilangkan kemarahannya. "Kau tau Ciel, di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin. Mau tak mau, kau harus percaya Ciel. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar."

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku tau," celetuk Ciel. "Aku percaya padamu. Sejak awal aku heran kenapa wajah Lau masih seperti itu untuk lelaki yang seharusnya berusia sembilan belas tahun. Dia lebih terlihat seusia denganku. Dan juga, harusnya dia sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu kalau menghitung tahun sekolahnya, bukan? Kalau aku tidak salah, hal yang kau sebutkan tadi menyangkut tentang keabadian juga?"

Sebastian membeku. "Kau sudah tau semua itu? Ternyata kau lebih cerdas dari Trancy."

Ciel memang baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia tak menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi selama ini. Selama ini, dia selalu menganggapnya kebetulan. Kenapa Ciel sebodoh ini? Dia sudah pernah melihat foto Claude di sobekan kertas yang ditemukannya di atas meja dulu. Kenapa Ciel saat itu diam saja? Jelas-jelas wajah Claude ada di potongan koran terbitan dua puluh tahun lalu, bukan hal yang wajar.

"Ehm.. sejak dulu aku ingin menanyakannya. Claude, aku pernah melihat wajhnya di koran terbitan lama yang dibawa Alois. Apa dia—"

"Ya, Claude tak pernah berubah sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Alois tau?" tanyanya kaget.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Alois tau. Dia selalu mengancam Claude akan membeberkan semua informasi itu. Kau tau, Alois itu menginginkan keabadian. Dan dia mengincar Claude karena tak mungkin dia mendekatiku. Kau tau kalau Claude pernah mengirimimu surat permintaan bergabung?"

Ciel mengernyit heran, kemudian menggeleng. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Jadi, saat itu Claude mengirimiku surat seperti itu? Alois meyobeknya."

Sebastian menghela nafas.

"Jadi... jadi aku sekarang akan tetap seperti ini?" Ciel mengutuki Sebastian. Karena lelaki itu, kini Ciel akan terjebak di tubuh pendek ini selamanya.

"Ya. Aku bahkan sudah memperingatimu. 'Kau yakin? Kau akan berbeda dari yang lain'. Aku pernah berkata begitu, kan?"

Sepertinya Ciel telah salah menafsirkan arti kata-kata Sebastian. Dalam hati Ciel mengutuki perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kau tak menjelaskannya dengan detail saat itu," kata Ciel tak mau menerima fakta bahwa dialah pihak yang memiliki kesalahan lebih besar.

"Ciel... kau masih menjadi orang luar. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan hal yang bisa membocorkan identitas kami."

Ciel menghela nafas. "Jadi. Bisa jelaskan aku ini apa? Selain makhluk abadi?"tanyanya dengan nada menerima apapun yang kini telah terjadi dengannya.

"Sekarang, kau menjadi semacam iblis penjaga. Itu terjadi karena prosesi yang kita lakukan tadi. Kami menyebutnya transfer darah. Mungkin kau ingin tau tentang bentuk pemilihan anggota baru di sini?"

Remaja berambut kelabu itu mengangguk.

"Kami, para senior akan memilih satu junior sebagai penerus. Kau tau kan kalau Alois Trancy berbagi kamar dengan Claude? Itu artinya Claude yang memilihnya."

"Hm.." gumamnya mengerti.

"Ya, begitu juga dengan William yang memilih Knox, meskipun sebenarnya Knox lebih cocok dengan Grell. Juga Ash yang memilih Druitt."

"Jadi, orang gila itu dengan orang gila juga?" tanya Ciel shock. *kalian tau kan orang gila yang dimaksud Ciel?

Sebastian mengerutkan kening. "Orang gila?"

"Lupakan. Lanjutkan. Jadi, apa yang dimaksud William dengan anggota ke dua?"

Sepertinya Sebastian tak berminat membahas orang gila yang dimaksud Ciel. "Ya, kau adalah anggota kedua di kamar ini. Maksud William, kau adalah penerusku. Selama ini, aku tak pernah membuat penerus. Claude, William, bahkan Lau pernah membuat penerus beberapa kali. Tapi aku agak sedikit... ya, sebut saja berbeda."

"Apa yang berbeda darimu?"

"Darahku agak sedikit kental untuk ukuran manusia yang berubah menjadi iblis. Seterusnya, aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

"Lalu?" tanya Ciel yang masih belum puas juga.

"Ya... kami bertugas menjaga ketertiban di sekolah. Tapi juga melaksanakan misi."

"Misi?"

Iris ruby Sebastian menggelap. "Kau masih belum melewati fase perubahan. Tak ada misi untukmu. Tampaknya kau tak perlu mengetahui tentang itu sekarang, Ciel."

"Jelaskan padaku Sebastian," kata Ciel bersikeras. Dia berdiri dan berniat menghampiri Sebastian. Tapi, baru saja dia menopangkan berat tubuhnya ke telapak kaki, saat itu juga dia terkulai lemas. Sebastian dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Ciel yang limbung.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku, Sebastian?" tanyanya lemah.

Tangan kanan Sebastian menahan beban Ciel, sedang tangan kirinya mencoba meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

Sebastian mengambil pisau. Dia kembali menyayat tangannya. Tapi kali ini hanya ujung jari telunjuknya. Jari itu disodorkannya ke Ciel.

"Tubuhmu masih belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima darahku, Ciel. Sebagian tubuhmu masih melawan karena kau hanya menerima sedikit dari darah yang harusnya diperlukan, jadi perubahannya bekerja perubahan ini akan terjadi satu minggu. Aku akan mengusahakan agar tak terlalu lama. Ayo buka mulutmu."

Ciel membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sebastian meneteskan cairan tak enak itu karena Ciel masih tak nyaman jika harus menghisap darah itu. Please, Ciel bukan vampir haus darah. Dia hanya membutuhkan darah itu supaya darah iblis Sebastian lebih cepat mengambil ahli tubuhnya agar fase itu berakhir Kenapa sebelumnya Sebastian tak menyiapkan darahnya dalam gelas. Oh tidak, kalau begitu dia semakin mirip dengan vampir.

Setelah tetes terakhir, Sebastian mengangkat tubuh Ciel dan membawanya ke asrama. "Tidurlah. Selamat malam," kata Sebastian, kemudian mematikan lampu.

V

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. "Aku lapar," sambungnya.

Sudah sekitar tiga hari Ciel dalam kondisi seperti ini, selama tiga hari itu pula Ciel suka sekali menyuruh-nyuruh kakak kelasnya itu. Kata Sebastian, memang seperti ini efek samping yang ditimbulkan. Oleh karena itu Ciel belum mendapatkan misi. Begitu juga Sebastian yang diliburkan dari pekerjaannya selama seminggu. Mungkin ini yang dialami Alois saat Ciel melihatnya begitu pucat dan tampak lelah saat rapat beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasanya sungguh tak nyaman.

"Aku buatkan pancake."

Ciel membuka mulutnya saat Sebastian menyuapinya. Benar sekali. Karena sekujur tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga, Ciel membutuhkan Sebastian untuk membantunya.

"Berapa lama lagi aku seperti ini?" tanya Ciel.

"Melihat tubuhmu yang selemah batang kayu rapuh itu, mungkin satu bulan lagi," kata Lau yang entah muncul dari mana.

Sebastian memandang Lau tajam. "Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi," kata Sebastian membenarkan.

"Kukira kau akan histeris saat mengetahui semuanya," kata Lau sambil memindah-mindah channel televisi. "Tapi ternyata kau tetap setenang biasanya. Aku heran, apa ada ekspresi lain di wajahmu."

"Dia sempat meringis kemarin," beber Sebastian.

"Sebastian!"

Lau tertawa. Tapi tak lama karena pintu terbuka dengan bantingan keras.

"Sebastian, Lau, gawat sekali!" kata orang yang membuka pintu.

TBC

.

Nyehehe *ketawa nista sama Lau. Di chapter ini ceritanya mulai berbelok dari seharusnya *tepok jidat. Vee bener-bener nggak tau, kok bisa ceritanya berbelok seperti ini. Padahal Vee hanya ingin buat Romance. Romance!

panjang, kan? Kan? 4rb lebih loh! Lebih! Gila banget. Apa kepanjangan ya? *garuk kepala kayak monyet

Maaf banget ya kalau dari Ch1-sekarang banyak (banget) typonya. Vee memang orangnya nggak teliti.. Jadi, maaf banget untuk ketidaknyamanan ini.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Order of the Obscurillity/Ch 4

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai, OOC (semoga nggak), misstype, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Vee telat update, Vee telat update! Padahal rencananya Vee mau update lima hari sekali, gomen ne? Kemarin Vee kesasar(?) ke fandom sebelah, jadi yang ini belum selesai-selesai.

Di sini iblisnya nggak punya taring XD

Langsung aja kalau gitu. Enjoy!

.

Ternyata orang yang menggebrak pintu adalah Druitt. Dia berdiri di depan pintu. "Ya ampun, Ciel," katanya seraya masuk dan berdiri di depan Ciel, lalu mengacak rambut remaja itu.

"Ada apa, Druitt?" tanya Sebastian tak suka. *sepertinya terasa hawa menyeramkan *abaikan

Viscount berhenti dari kegiatannya dan berbalik. "Ada yang menyerang asrama lagi. Sepertinya kita tak bisa mempertahankan dia," katanya sambil melirik Ciel.

Ciel yang pada saat itu melihat ke arah Viscount hanya bisa mengerjap tak mengerti.

Sebastian menarik Viscount keluar, meninggalkan Ciel dan Lau di dalam kamar.

"Jadi Ciel, kau tak keberatan dengan keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Lau sambil lalu.

"Tidak kalau ini bisa membuatku kembali ke rumah lebih cepat."

Lau mematikan televisi. "Kau salah Ciel. Kau tak akan bisa kembali lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Lau?"

Pertanyaan Ciel tak terjawab lantaran Sebastian kembali masuk dengan menggebrak pintu. "Lau, kembali ke kamarmu. Dan Ciel, kau tetap di sana!" kata Sebastian dengan nada khawatir.

Sebastian kalut? Hal yang paling tidak mungkin terjadi bisa terjadi juga. Entah masalah apa yang sedang melanda. Dari pertama Ciel bertemu Sebastian sampai sekarang, yang biasa didapatinya hanya Sebastian yang setia dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, Ciel. Kau istirahatlah saja."

Tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa. Lihat saja tatapan mata Sebastian.

"Aku akan menjagamu di sini."

Suasana hening. Sebastian sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedang Ciel enggan membuka mulutnya. Beberapa jam setelahnya, terdengar suara pintu digebrak dengan paksa. "Aku tau dia ada di dalam!" teriak suara di depan pintu yang terdengar tak familiar di telinga Ciel.

"Siapa dia Sebas—"

Ucapan Ciel terpotong saat Sebastian membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sedang tangan lainnya di letakan di depan bibirnya sendiri. "Psst... jangan berisik dulu."

Datik detik berlalu dengan ketegangan yang mulai menyusup ke dalam diri Ciel. Sebastian mengangkatnya, lalu meletakan Ciel dalam gendongannya.

Wajah Ciel merona. "S-sebastian, apa yang—"

"Sssttt," lagi-lagi Sebastian berdesis.

Brak!

Daun pintu kini telah lepas. Diakibatkan oleh sosok serba putih yang menyeringai di depan pintu. "Kudengar titisan iblis spesial itu telah dipilih. Aku kemari secepat yang kubisa, kau tau? Tapi ternyata banyak sekali anjing penjaganya."

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, Angela? Apa yang dilakukan 'iblis murni' sepertimu di sini?" tanya Sebastian berbasa-basi sambil menekankan kata 'iblis murni'. Sebenarnya dia tau apa tujuan Angela. Sangat jelas... untuk mengambil Ciel.

Sosok yang dipanggil Angela menyeringai. "Untuk mengambilnya," katanya menunjuk Ciel yang bergelung di dalam gendongan Sebastian.

Dia berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah Ciel. Sebastian melindunginya dengan pose posesif. "Sepertinya perubahan itu masih dalam proses. Aku beruntung sekali. Jadi, serahkan dia padaku, Sebastian."

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu, Angela. Apa kau tak puas kembali ke sini setiap malam dan selalu gagal?"

Angela menggeleng. "Aku memang gagal tiga hari terakhir ini. Tapi aku tak akan pergi, tidak sebelum aku membawanya."

Sebastian tersenyum, lalu melompat ke atas meja. Entah karena apa, Sebastian kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menjatuhkan Ciel.

Perempuan berambut putih itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Ciel, nyaris tak tertangkap mata. Beberapa detik dan Ciel telah ada dalam gendongannya. "Lepaskan aku," kata Ciel tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Sekali lagi, salahkan tubuh Ciel yang tak berbobot sehingga mudah di bawa. Tapi sepertinya, seberat apapun Ciel, Angela tetap bisa membawanya. Semua beban memang dirasanya seringan bulu.

"Sial," kata Sebastian saat melihat Angela berlari melawati pintu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sebastian berlari mengejar Ciel. Jika Ciel sampai jatuh ke tangan iblis itu, semua yang dilakukannya selama ini akan sia-sia. Bayangkan saja, para iblis-iblis murni terus berdatangan selama tiga hari ini. Dan Sebastian selalu berusaha agar Ciel menganggap keadaan masih berjalan normal-normal saja. Kepala sekolah bahkan bersedia meliburkan para siswa selama dua minggu dengan alasan renovasi sekolah. Benar, kepala sekolah tau apapun yang terjadi di Obscurillity School ini.

Sosok Angela yang sedang menggendong Ciel mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Sepertinya hasil latihan Sebastian dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya selama ini tak percuma. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Sebastian mengarahkan pisau yang ada ditangannya ke punggung sang penculik. Membuat Angela, yang saat itu terlalu fokus berbincang dengan Ciel, berteriak dan tersungkur.

Ciel terhempas. Membuat tubuh lemahnya berguling-guling di tanah. Sebastian menghampirinya dan meletakan remaja itu dipunggungnya. "Kau percaya padaku?"

"Ya. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, Sebastian."

"Dengan senang hati."

V

Hal yang dibicarakan Ciel dan Angela... *jika kalian ingin tau. Readers : "Gak ingin tau!" *Dideathglare Author

Ciel : "Lepaskan aku, makhluk putih. Kau memuakkan." *menendang-nendang

Angela : *tersenyum ala angel "Kau bisa diam sebentar, tikus kecil?" *tersenyum lagi

Ciel : "Cih."

Angela : "Nah, apa kau tau Ciel. Sebenarnya, sekarang ini kau apa?"

Ciel : "Bukannya kau bilang tikus kecil?" *dijawab dengan nada ketus

Angela : *hampir tertabrak pohon "Kau tau kan aku ini apa?"

Ciel : "Kau menculikku, berarti kau kucing putih."

Angela : *melotot "Apa kau bilang? Makhluk suci sepertiku kau samakan dengan kucing?"

Ciel : "Tentu saja."

Dan begitulah, Angela tak sempat membalas perkataan Ciel karena pisau Sebastian telah menancap di punggungnya. *GJ ya? -

V

Matahari mulai bersinar. Membuat sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur mengerjapkan mata. Lautan biru itu membuka sempurna, menunjukan keindahan yang ada di dalamnya. Dia menggerakan tangannya.

Bisa!

Kali ini dicobanya menggerakan kaki.

Bisa juga!

Ciel mencoba turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah. Baru beberapa langkah, dia terduduk di karpet dan tersungkur ke depan. "Cih."

"Sepertinya kondisimu mulai membaik. Sebentar lagi kau akan bangkit seutuhnya. Mungkin besok."

Sebastian datang sambil membawa nampan dengan mangkuk di atasnya. Mangkuk itu mengeluarkan aroma yang sukses membuat Ciel menatapnya penuh perasaan(?). Dia meletakan mangkuk itu di meja dan membantu Ciel mendudukan badannya.

"Bangkit?"

"Ya, saat itu tiba, tak akan ada lagi yang memburumu. Untuk sementara ini kita akan bersembunyi di sini."

Ciel memandang sekeliling. Kamar ini hanya berisi tempat satu tidur _kingsize_, lemari, dan sofa. Tak ada televisi. Ruangan ini terkesang kosong, tak ada kehidupan. "Dimana ini?"

"Rumahku."

Muka Ciel memerah. "R-rumah...mu? K-kenapa tak kembali ke asrama? Untuk apa kita di sini?" tanyanya tanpa jeda. Dia menoleh ke samping kiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menghindarkan diri dari Sebastian yang sedang memegang pundaknya agar tak tersungkur lagi.

Seharusnya kau ingat Ciel. Semua iblis murni itu telah tau keberadaanmu di sana. Kau harus ingat kalau kau sedang menjadi sasaran empuk sekarang. Well, menjadi sasaran empuk memang bukan kebiasaan Ciel. Biasanya, dia yang akan mencari sasaran empuk untuk produk-produknya. Tapi sekarang, dia sendiri yang menjadi sasaran. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Ciel tidak terima.

Sebastian mengangkat Ciel, lalu mendudukannya di sofa. Dia membiarkan Ciel menyendarkan tubuhnya ke bahunya. "Sebastian, aku bisa duduk sendiri," katanya tak sesuai dengan fakta yang terjadi.

Konyol sekali.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Sebastian. "Kau bahkan tak bisa menopang badanmu sendiri, Ciel. Tunggu besok dan kau boleh mengatakan itu."

"Besok? Kenapa tak sekarang saja. Aku bisa duduk sendiri," katanya yang sepertinya masih buta akan fakta.

Sebastian berusaha meraih mangkuk sepelan yang dia bisa. Dia tak ingin sosok yang bersandar padanya tersungkur dua kali. Dipegangnya mangkuk yang telah menghangat itu dengan tangan kanan. Sedang tangan kirinya berusaha menahan Ciel yang sepertinya masih tetap dalam kondisinya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai sendok di nampan. "Buka mulutmu, Ciel."

Ciel membuka mulutnya tanpa protes. Hal ini sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Sebastian selalu menyuapinya beberapa hari terakhir ini, meskipun terkadang Lau datang dan menggantikan Sebastian.

"Tak enak, Sebastian," kata Ciel setelah menelan sedikit sup itu. Dia mencoba mengelak saat Sebastian memberikan suapan ke dua. Memang benar kalau bau dari masakan itu sangat mengiurkan, tapi ternyata rasanya jauh berbeda. Mengingatkan Ciel dengan pribahasa, jangan menilai masakan dari baunya *salah tuh salah pribahasanya

"Kau harus memakannya, Ciel. Sup ini memang tidak enak, tapi bermanfaat melemahkan daya imun tubuhmu."

Ciel menoleh ke kiri, lagi-lagi menghindari sendok yang dipenuhi sup kental tidak enak itu. Kalau saja Ciel bisa bergerak seperti tadi, mungkin dia telah pergi meninggalkan Sebastian. Tidak duduk bersandar di sini dan menerima saja saat Sebastian menyuapinya.

"Kau ingin aku semakin tak berdaya dari sekarang. Mungkin saat sup itu habis, kau akan melihatku terbujur kaku. Itu yang kau inginkan?" kata Ciel emosi. Perubahannya yang hampir mencapi puncak membuatnya gegabah dan emosi. Fase perubahan Ciel memang lebih cepat karena Sebastian selalu mencampurkan bahan-bahan aneh yang berfungsi agar imunitas tubuh Ciel melemah. Dengan bagitu, darah iblisnya akan menguasai tubuh Ciel lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Kini, fase yang seharusnya satu minggu itu menjadi kira-kira empat hari saja.

"Ini akan menpercepat prosesnya. Memang kau masih mau terbaring begitu saja untuk beberapa hari ke depan?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ciel membuka mulut dengan rona samar di pipinya.

V

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, tapi Ciel tak kunjung bisa menutup matanya. Alasannya satu, karena dari tadi terdengar bunyi aneh di sekitar rumah itu. Sebelumnya dia telah bertanya pada Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian hanya menjawab, _"tak usah dipikirkan, kau tidur saja."_

Bagiamana Ciel bisa tidur dengan suara-suara itu?

Dua hari Ciel tidur di rumah Sebastian. Well, sepertinya dugaan Sebastian tentang dia yang akan bangkit kemarin ternyata sedikit meleset. Bahkan saat jam dua belas malam tadi (tepat saat 'kemarin' habis) dia hanya bisa menggerakan tangannya saja. Dengan itu, dia telah bisa menggerakan dua anggota badannya, tangan dan kepala. Sejak dua hari setelah prosesi, Ciel sudah bisa menggerakan kepalanya. Memang terkadang dia bisa menggerakan kaki. Tapi saat dipaksakannya berjalan, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Rupanya fase kebangkitan ini bertahap.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sebastian dari arah sofa. Sebastian memang sering tidur di kamar yang ditempati Ciel (yang sebenarnya kamar Sebastian) hanya untuk memastikan Ciel tak melakukan hal-hal konyol. Toh Ciel sendiri mengizinkan. Dengan catatan Sebastian tidak berisik dan bersedia tidur di sofa.

"Ya. Aku sudah tidur kalau saja 'suasana tenang' ini tidak ada," katanya sarkastis. Ciel menyibak selimutnya sampai sebatas pinggang, kemudian menutup matanya dengan tangan. Matanya terasa panas, lagi. Setelah menyibak poninya ke belakang, dia meletakan tangannya kembali.

Sebastian mendekat. "Matamu sakit lagi?" tanyanya. Tanpa diberitahupun, Sebastian tau kalau mata Ciel memang sakit. Hey, dia kan pernah merasakan semua itu. Jadi wajar, kan?

"Aku tak tau Sebastian, akhir-akhir ini sakitnya semakin menusuk."

Tangan pucat Sebastian menyentuh pipi Ciel, kemudian mengusapnya sebentar. "Bersabarlah, fase ini akan segera berakhir."

Apa yang barusan dilakukan Sebastian sukses membuat rona samar di pipi Ciel. "Lepaskan tanganmu, aku bukan anak kecil," katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian.

Sebastian terkekeh pelan.

Prang!

"Apa itu Sebas—"

Kata-kata Ciel terputus saat Sebastian meraupnya dan meletakan Ciel dalam gendongannya. "SSttt... jangan bicara dulu. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan melihat ke belakang."

Sebastian keluar dengan jalan meloncat dari jendela kamar. Dia segera berlari ke arah hutan. Ciel bungkam, sedang Sebastian masih fokus dengan medan sulit yang ada di hadapannya. Ciel berpikir, kalau Sebastian lari, berarti ada hal yang tidak beres. Remaja itu mencoba menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang," desis Sebastian.

Ketahuan.

Ciel kembali menutup matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sebastian.

"Dan jangan coba-coba untuk tertidur."

Salah lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sebastian nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. "Apapun yang kau mau. Asal jangan memandang ke belakang atau memejamkan matamu. Usahakan kau tetap terjaga."

Ciel mendengus kesal sebelum mengangguk. Sebastian tersenyum saat dirasakannya Ciel mengangguk dalam gendongannya. "Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanya Ciel pelan.

"Kembali ke asrama. Fasenya akan segera berakhir. Saat itu, kita harus ada di sekolah."

Sebastian terus saja berlari tanpa merasa lelah, sampai Ciel dapat melihat bangunan putih menjulang tak jauh di depannya.

Saat hampir mencapai pagar sekolah, sosok Angela mencegat Sebastian. "Aku tak akan membiarkannya bangkit," katanya sambil menuding Ciel.

Angela melesat ke arah Sebastian. Hampir saja menubruk kalau saja Sebastian tak menghindar. Angela menggeram, lalu kembali mencoba merebut Ciel dari gendongan Sebastian. Kali ini, matanya berubah sewarna dengan crimson Sebastian, bahkan lebih pekat. Perubahan warna mata Angela yang sebelumnya ungu membuat kewaspadaan Sebastian meningkat. Sebastian mencoba berlari ke arah Sekolah, tapi sosok lain mencegatya.

Perlahan, kesadaran Ciel mulai berkurang. Matanya tak dapat melihat sekeliling dengan jelas lagi. Tak berapa lama, tangan mungil itu telah terklulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Sebastian Khawatir.

"Ciel," kata Sebastian sambil menepuk pipi Ciel. Sebastian terus membatin, _'ini bohong kan?' _Dia bahkan belum sampai sekolah tapi Ciel telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau Ciel bangkit di sini? Di temapat ini?

"Harusnya aku tau," kata Sebastian sambil menatap sosok di depannya.

Sosok itu tertawa geli. Rambut perak dan mata ungunya berkilat-kilat gembira, dia adalah Ash. Sebastian semakin merapatkan Ciel dengannya, membuat Ciel semakin terbenam dalam dada Sebastian. Sebastian menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengambil beberapa pisau perak.

"Aha, Sebastian. Sekarang sasaran telah ada di depan mata. Sebelumnya aku berpikir apa aku harus mencarinya? Tapi ternyata, kau sendiri yang mengantarkan anak itu padaku. Yang mulia Angela akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Oh~ alangkah beruntungnya aku."

Sebastian meloncat kebelakang ketika Ash meloncat ke arahnya. Tak jauh dari sana, Viscount Druitt tangah menonton semua itu sambil sesekali tersenyum. "Oh tuhan, mereka manis sekali. Saling menari di tangah cahaya rembulan yang redup. Membagi emosi yang setiap detik semakin menguat," katanya.

Kembali ke Sebastian. Beberapa jarum telah menancap di punggungnya. Hal itu karena dia selalu berbalik saat Ash menyerang. Alasannya satu, dia tak ingin Ciel tertusuk jarum itu.

"Sepertinya kau mulai lelah dengan semua dansa ini, Sebastian. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menggantikanmu berdansa dengan Ciel, tikus abu-abu itu. Kau bisa beristirahat sejenak."

Perkataan Ash tak lebih dari bisikan angin. Sebastian tersenyum, meskipun dia sedikit geram saat Ash menyebut Ciel dengan 'tikus abu-abu'. Disibaknya poni yang menutupi mata kanan Ciel dan ditatapnya wajah remaja itu. "Tidak, aku akan berdansa hingga dia terbangun."

Ash mengeram jengkel. Tak jauh dari sana, Angela berdiri sambil menyeringai. "Gerakan bagus, Ash. Dengan ini, sang gagak akan tersudut. Dan kita bisa mengambil tikus dalam cengkramannya itu."

Angela mendekat dan bergabung dengan Ash. Sial! Bagaimana ini? Sebastian sendiri, yang pergerakannya dibatasi oleh Ciel dalam gendongannya, hanya bisa merutuk. Dia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Terlebih lagi sekarang Angela bergabung dengan Ash. Sebastian tak habis pikir, bagaimana William tak tau kalau Ash ternyata salah satu keturunan murni? Atau jangan-jangan William sudah tau dan menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan itu. Sekarang yang terpenting, dia harus secepatnya membereskan dua orang ini.

"Dasar keturunan murni sialan," desis Sebastian yang saat ini sudah tersudut. Raut mukanya menunjukan kalau dia sedang khawatir sekaligus gelisah. Sebastian memutar otak. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua. Matanya mengamati sosok Ash dan Angela. Ash berdiri di depan, sedang Angela ada satu meter di belakangnya. Fokusnya terarah pada mata Angela yang kemerahan.

Sebastian tersenyum.

Secepat kilat dia berlari ke arah Ash. Tapi tepat pada saat Ash mengeluarkan jarumnya, dia memutar dan berlari ke arah Angela sambil menghujamkan pisaunya.

Meleset.

Dengan mudah Angela menangkis pisau itu. "Sepertinya kau meremehkanku karena warna mataku sudah berubah. Mungkin kau pikir penguasaan diriku lemah," katanya sambil tertawa. "Kau salah. Justru penguasaan dirimulah yang lemah. Aku tau warna matamu berubah lebih gelap di hutan tadi."

Sebastian membeku. Orang ini, menyadari perubahan matanya. Bagaimana bisa? William saja tak bisa membedakan warna mata aslinya dan mata iblisnya. Perbedaan itu hanya setipis benang karena dia sudah bisa menekan aura iblisnya.

"Kau kira keturunan murni sepertiku tak bisa melihat hal sepele seperti itu?" Angela tertawa. "Menyerahlah saja kau Sebastian. Tak ada harapan untukmu." Dihujamkannya tangannya ke arah perut Sebastian.

"Aaaaaa..."

.

"_Aku terlahir sebagai iblis. Bukan iblis yang berubah menjadi manusia."_

_._

"_Aku iblis tingkat atas, tapi bukan iblis murni yang darahnya tak terkontaminasi oleh darah manusia."_

_._

"_Ibuku manusia, ayahku iblis."_

_._

"_Katanya, penerus dari iblis campuran akan mempunyai jiwa yang sangat kuat. Karena jiwa yang kuat itu, para iblis murni memburunya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan."_

_._

"_Tapi, bukan penerus itu saja yang diincar."_

_._

"_Aku juga."_

_._

"_Memuakan bukan?"_

_._

"_Aku hanya ingin seperti iblis yang lain. Bisa hidup bebas, tanpa dibayang-bayangi ketakutan akan iblis murni yang mengincar. Atau kalau bisa..."_

_._

"_AKU INGIN JADI MANUSIA BIASA"_

TBC

.

Fiuh... Chapter ini pendek banget ya (nggak sampai 3rb)? Gomen, Vee lagi nggak mood ngetik. Saking frustasinya sama wordsnya yang sedikit, Vee malah menyusupkan obrolan tidak jelas di tengah-tangah cerita, yang isinya juga nggak penting banget. Jadi maaf banget kalau mengecewakan.

.

Buat yang review pake akun Vee bales pake PM aja ya...

_Aria Mamon: Terima kasih udah baca ^^. Ini udah dilanjut..._

_Mika Chuwi : Gomen ne kalau melenceng? Vee sendiri juga ngak tau kok bisa melenceng kayak gini *dibantai. Syukurlah kalau Mika-san tetap suka ^^. Ini udah dilanjut..._

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Order of the Obscurillity/Ch 5

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning** : AU, Shounen-ai, OOC (semoga nggak), misstype, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal,

.

Ada yang nungguin fic abal ini nggak? Nggak ada ya? *plak

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

_Flashback On_

Tempat itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa kunang-kunang yang beterbangan kesana kemari. "Dia masih tak mau bicara?" tanya salah seorang penjaga yang berdiri di depan sebuah sel.

Penjaga yang lebih pendek darinya menggeleng. "Aku heran bagaimana Madam Red mau menahan iblis itu hidup-hidup," katanya sambil menghisap cerutu di tangannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang. "Entahlah. Kalau aku jadi Madam Red, mungkin aku akan memusnahkannya. Dia sama sekali tak berguna."

Dibalik pintu, Sebastian menyandarkan dirinya sambil memejamkan mata. Malam ini, dia akan genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Malam ini juga, dia telah genap berada di dalam kurungan ini selama dua tahun. Menyedihkan bukan? Mengingat dia tak pernah bisa melarikan diri dari sel manusia seperti ini.

Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Kedua rantai perak mengikat kaki pucatnya. Entah bagaimana bisa, rantai itu seperti menghisap setiap energinya sehingga tak bisa berdiri. Hari-harinya hanya dihabiskan dengan duduk dan memandang kosong ke langit-langit sel atau dinding kelabu di hadapannya. Matanya berkantung, kulitnya sangat pucat, dan mata darahnya memancarkan sinar redup, seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalam sana.

Pintu digedor dengan keras. "Hei kau yang di dalam sana, jangan menghalangi pintu."

Sebastian bergeming, tetap menyandarkan badannya pada pintu. "Dasar kau iblis. Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak penjaga yang lebih tinggi. Dia kembali menggedor pintu, kali ini menggunakan sepatunya.

Pintu dibuka paksa, membuat Sebastian terjengkal ke depan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang masih menghalangi, penjaga itu mendorong pintu lebih keras. Kali ini dia berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Sebastian, membuat lelaki itu tersungur ke lantai. Tak ada luka berarti yang menggores tubuh Sebastian, pertahanan tubuhnya memang diatas rata-rata.

Penjaga itu meletakkan nampan makanan di meja yang tak jauh dari Sebastian. Sebastian meliriknya dengan pandangan tajam dengan kedua mata crimsonnya. "Apa kau! Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, iblis."

Sebastian tetap meliriknya tajam. Penjaga itu mengarahkan sepatunya pada perut Sebastian, lalu pergi setelah puas menendang dan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Seperti tak ada yang pernah terjadi, penjaga itu kembali berdiri di depan sel tertutup milik Sebastian.

Sedangkan Sebastian, dia hanya memandangi nampan di meja dengan tatapan muak. Diambilnya roti ketika dirasakannya perutnya menggeram liar. Setelah roti itu tandas, dia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan memejamkan matanya, perutnya sakit karena pukulan panjaga tadi. Andai saja dia bisa mati, dia ingin mati sekarang. Tapi tidak, Madam Red telah memasangkan segel aneh tak kasat mata di lehernya, membuatnya tak bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri. Pada awalnya, Sebastian tak mengerti untuk apa segel itu, tapi sekarang dia memahaminya. Dia paham sekali.

Karena sekarang, dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, setiap saat.

Menjelang subuh, Sebastian tetap terjaga, tak bisa memejamkan matanya yang rasanya lebih panas dari bara api. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, teramat sakit. Mungkin inilah hal yang dimaksud dengan fase perubahan. Dia pernah ingat kalau seorang kakek yang memiliki darah sepertinya pernah berkata, kalau Sebastian akan mengalami fase peralihan dari wujud manusianya ke wujud iblis pada saat usianya genap tujuh belas tahun. Pada saat itu juga, regenerasi tubuhnya akan meningkat dan penuaannya melambat, atau bisa dikatakan berhenti.

Dalam tubuh Sebastian, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya, berusaha memompa darah baru yang mengalir dalam tubuh lelaki itu agar fase ini cepat berakhir. Akibatnya, setiap bagian tubuh Sebastian terasa seperti ditancapi puluhan jarum panas. Rasa sakit itu seperti menelannya. Menggerogotinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Sebastian menggeram sambil mencengkram lututnya. Rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang, bahkan hingga matahari mencapai puncak kepala. Meskipun sampai sekarang dia tak berteriak, tapi Madam Red, bangsawan iblis yang menahannya sudah mengetahui perubahan yang dialami Sebastian.

Tergesa-gesa, wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian dan rambut serba merah itu menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan rumah utama dan ruang bawah tanah. Dia menyuruh penjaga membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Madam Red menarik paksa anak lelaki berambut hitam kumal yang bersamanya, dan mendorongnya ke arah Sebastian. "Lakukan transfer darah dengannya sekarang!"

Anak itu tak memberontak ataupun melawan. Matanya terlihat kosong. Dia terlihat seperti... dikendalikan.

Sebastian diam saja. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya telah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu, digantikan dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang meluap-luap, tetapi tak dapat dikeluarkannya. Lelaki itu memandang Madam Red, lalu kembali menunduk. Aroma menyenangkan menusuk ke dalam hidungnya. Aroma itu manis, membuat Sebastian melirik anak berambut kumal yang bermata kosong di hadapannya. Apa aroma itu barasal dari anak ini? Dan perasaan apa in? Sungguh menyiksa. Rasanya dia ingin memasukan semua aroma manis ini ke dalam mulutnya.

Mengunyahnya...

Merasakan kelembutannya...

Lalu menelannya...

_Tunggu Sebastian, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?_

Sebastian memejamkan mata, menahan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

Madam Red geram. Dia telah memelihara(?) Sebastian selama dua tahun, dan sekarang yang didapatnya hanya penolakan? _Hell._

Tapi Madam Red tak mudah putus asa, dia menarik rambut Sebastian hingga sosok itu mendongak dan terpaksa bertatap mata dengannya. "Lakukan sekarang!"

Tongkat perak menyentuh ujung dagu Sebastian. Entah sihir atau kekuatan apa yang dikeluarkan Madam Red, tapi itu membuat dagu Sebastian terasa seperti disengat aliran listrik ribuan volt, membuatnya membiru meskipun tidak sampai membengkak. "Ini alat baru yang dikeluarkan oleh ratu. Bagus bukan, bisa menyengat kalau disentuhkan pada iblis. Tapi ternyata darah manusia sedikit menetralkan efeknya."

Kembali Madam Red menghujamkan tongkat itu pada Sebastian, bahkan sempat memukulkannya beberapa kali. "Masih tak mau melakukannya?"

Bungkam.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Wanita itu menarik pergelangan anak berambut kumal yang masih terduduk di depan Sebastian, lalu memeriksa arlojinya. "Kurasa aku akan kembali dulu. " Madam Red keluar sambil menarik paksa anak itu.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Madam Red terus datang. Dia selalu memaksa Sebastian melakukan transfer darah. Semua paksaan itu dijawab Sebastian dengan bungkam, membuat Madam Red sukses memberinya bekas luka di kulit pucatnya.

Hari ke lima. Kali ini Madam Red kembali datang.

Dibelakang Madam Red, tampak anak lelaki dengan mata biru menatap dengan tatapan heran. Anak itu terlihat sangat polos. Mungkin usianya baru sekitar enam tahun. Yang paling membuat Sebastian terpaku adalah aromanya. Anak itu beraroma sangat manis, melebihi anak-anak yang selalu dibawa Madam Red padanya.

Madam Red tertawa. "Tak kusangka aku harus mengorbankan anak ini. Nah, lakukanlah sekarang!" perintah Madam Red sambil menodongkan tongkat peraknya pada perut Sebastian.

"Siapa dia, Madam Red?" tanya anak itu.

Madam Red berbalik dan tersenyum pada anak itu. "Dia orang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Kau ingat kan?"

Alis anak itu menekuk. Orang yang pernah diceritakan Madam Red? Ah ya, orang itu. Orang yang dia rawat karena tak memilik orang tua dan tempat tinggal, tapi karena Sebastian pernah mencoba membunuh Madam Red, dia mengurungnya di dalam sini. Sepertinya, apapun yang diceritakan Madam Red pada anak itu semua bohong.

Pintu tertutup, pertanda Madam Red telah meninggalkan mereka berdua ketika menyadari tak adanya penolakan dari Sebastian seperti sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, dari tadi Sebastian memandangi anak itu dengan tatapan lapar. Detik-detik mulai berlalu dalam diam. Tak ada dari mereka yang membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar bertanya.

Takut-takut, anak itu mendekat dan mengamati Sebastian. Iris mata merah itu terpaku padanya. Anak itu bergidik, lalu mulai mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

Sebastian mencengkram tangan kirinya sendiri. Aroma manis itu menusuk, membuatnya hampir hilang kendali, merasuk ke jiwanya. Matanya menggelap dan segera berubah menjadi merah pekat, hampir kehitaman. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraih anak itu, yang kali ini berusaha membuka pintu.

Pintu itu terkunci, tentu saja.

"Madam Red!" teriak anak itu.

Kali ini matanya melebar saat tangan Sebastian menyentuh pundaknya. Tangan itu mencengkramnya, lalu mendorongnya dari pintu. Ternyata Sebastian tak ingin mengubahnya, kesadaran manusianya masih bisa bertahan.

Tubuh anak itu terhempas ke lantai. "Aa..." katanya saat kepalanya terbentur ujung tempat tidur dengan posisi kening terlebih dahulu. Cairan merah keluar dari pelipisnya. "Sakit," rintihnya.

Sebastian menoleh dan memandang anak itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian yang untuk pertama kalinya, dia berbicara. Suaranya serak, karena selama ini tak pernah digunakan.

Anak itu tak menjawab, matanya tertutup. Warna mata Sebastian kembali seperti semula, tapi itu tak lama. Perlahan, dia menghampiri anak itu. Ketika dilihatnya darah yang mengalir di pelipis anak itu, warna mata itu kembali menggelap.

Sebastian menggeram. Aroma itu menyesakkan. Kali ini, Sebastian tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menerjang pintu, menarik pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi itu semua tak berpengaruh karena pintu itu tetap bergeming.

Kali ini dia melirik ke arah dinding. Dicobanya untuk merobohkannya. Lelaki itu tak ingin melukai anak itu, dia tak ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau dia membiarkan naluri iblisnya menguasainya. Mungkin dia akan memakan anak itu, tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Lampu terang berpendar di atas kepalanya. Ada satu alasan mengapa dia tak bisa menarik pintu itu. Padahal kekuatannya terasa melimpah.

Rantai, itu jawabannya. Dia ingat bagaimana rantai itu membuatnya tak bisa berdiri saat masih berada dalam tubuh manusia. Dia ingat bagaimana rasanya saat rantai itu menghisap semua tenaganya. Mungkin itu yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Mungkin karena rantai itu Sebastian tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Matanya mengobservasi sekeliling, mencari apa saja yang bisa digunakan untuk mematahkan rantai itu. Itu dia masalahnya, tak ada apapun di sini. Yang ada hanya tempat tidur, meja, lemari, dan ruangan kecil yang berfungsi sebagai kamar kecil. Tapi tunggu, Sebastian melihat ada benda berkilauan di pinggang anak itu.

Dapat! Ternyata anak itu membawa pisau. Dihantamkannya pisau itu ke rantai perak di kakinya.

Berhasil! Rantai itu kini telah lepas. Sebastian berdecak, ternyata pisau itu sebegitu kuatnya hingga bisa mematahkan rantai perak di kakinya.

Sekali lagi Sebastian mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Kali ini, dia mengambil posisi menendang. Dan dengan sekali tendangan, pintu dihadapannya telah hancur berantakan. Penjaga di luar sel terjengkal karena bukan pintu itu saja yang hancur berantakan, tapi dinding di sekitarnya juga.

Pemandangan tidak mengenakan menyambut Sebastian. Dua penjaga tadi terlihat berantakan. Darah mengenang di tubuh mereka, sedang reruntuhan dinding menimpa tubuh mereka. Hal itu membuat Sebastian bergidik, bau darah yang berbeda merasuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Aromanya tidak terlalu manis, tidak semanis anak yang tadi ditinggalkan Sebastian di sel.

Anak itu! Banar, Sebastian tak bisa meninggalkan anak itu. Lelaki itu kembali ke dalam sel, menggendong anak itu di pundaknya, kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruang bawah tanah.

Di depan tangga, penjaga-penjaga mencegatnya. Sebastian memandang mereka datar. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan marah para penjaga, lelaki itu meloncati para penjaga dengan sekali loncatan. Sebastian berlari, menghindari setiap penjaga yang mencegatnya. Bukan berarti Sebastian takut melawan mereka, tapi keadaan tubuhnya mulai payah. Mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan pintu tadi menguras energinya. Terlebih lagi dia belum makan hingga dua hari lamanya.

Sebastian telah menginjakkan kakinya di jalan. Jalanan itu sepi, tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Disekitarnya hanya ada padang rumput. Hamparan hijau terbentang. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat sungai yang mengalir.

Lelaki itu berjalan. Melewati padang rumput, menyebrangi sungai, melewati hutan,hingga sampai di sebuah desa kecil. Desa itu kumuh, juga terpencil. Sepertinya sedaritadi tak ada yang mengikutinya, dan itu membuat Sebastian bernafas lega. "Sebastian? Itu benar kau?" panggil seseorang dengan kulit yang berwarna tan. Dibelakang lelaki itu, tampak seorang yang lagi-lagi berkulit tan, hanya saja memiliki rambut ungu.

"Ah.. Agni, Soma," katanya.

Agni dan Soma mendekat. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini? Dan, siapa dia?" Lelaki yang berambut ungu mendekat dan mengamati anak yang ada dalam gendongan Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun terakhir. Agni dan Soma, mereka adalah kawan Sebastian sejak dia kecil. Mereka tinggal bersama, ditambah kakek Agni yang darahnya serupa dengan Sebastian (usia iblis campuran bisa bertambah jika mereka menginginkannya karena di dalam tubuh mereka masih megandung darah manusia). Saat usia Sebastian menginjak limabelas tahun, dia memutuskan untuk berpetualang dan pergi dari rumah. Tak lama setelah itu, Agni dan Soma ikut pergi. Hal itu jelas keputusan yang salah. Karena begitu Sebastian menginjakkan kakinya di Inggris, Madam Red menangkapnya.

Meskipun usia Sebastian dan kedua lelaki di hadapannya tampaknya tak terlalu jauh berbeda, tapi mereka terpaut usia yang cukup jauh. Usia Soma sebenarnya adalah tiga puluh tahun (diubah oleh kakeknya pada usia delapan belas tahun), sedang Agni sebenarnya berusia tiga puluh delapan dan diubah pada usia dua puluh tiga.

"Astaga, dia terluka. Ayo ke pondokku, dia harus segera diobati."

Mereka berempat (termasuk anak itu) berjalan hingga keluar dari desa. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat sebuah pondok yang berbahan dasar kayu. Pondok itu terlihat rapi meski tak mewah. Sebastian menidurkan Ciel di atas tempat tidur, sedang Agni pergi mengambil kotak P3K.

"Jadi, dia siapa?" tanya Soma.

Sebastian diam.

_Sebenarnya siapa anak ini? Kenapa baunya sungguh manis?_

Sebastian sendiri tak mengerti.

Pintu terbuka, tergesah-gesah, Agni menghempiri anak itu. Dia membersihkan luka di pelipisnya, meneteskan obat merah, lalu membebat lukanya dengan kasa. *V bukan anggota PMR jadi nggak tau langkah yang benar, mohon dimaklumi *abaikan

"Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul setelah menghilang dari dunia selama dua tahun? Terlebih lagi, kau bersama anak ini. Pacarmu?" tanya Soma.

Sebastian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Soma, membuat Soma bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja, mata Sebastian kembali berwarna kelam. "K-kau.. kau sudah melewati fase itu?" tanya Soma terkejut.

"Ya. Dan sekarang aku sedang manahan diri agar tak memangsanya, jadi ayo keluar dari ruangan ini," kata Sebastian sambil beranjak.

V

"Jadi begitu," kata Agni setelah mendengar cerita dari Sebastian.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Ternyata dia bukan pacarmu," kata Soma kecewa. Padahal bayangan Sebastian dan anak itu bersama telah bersarang di benaknya.

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Agni.

"Entahlah. Mungkin melanjutkan apa yang akan kulakukan dua tahun yang lalu."

Soma mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau masih ingin berpetualang? Dengan wujud iblismu yang baru bangkit ini?" tanyanya. "Ayoah Sebastian, setidaknya kau harus berlatih mengendalikannya dulu."

Sebastian bergelut dengan pikirannya. Memang benar, nafsu iblisnya belum bisa dikontrolnya. Dia ingat seberapa sulit dia meyakinkan diri untuk tidak memangsa anak itu saat perjalanan tadi. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu mulai ragu dengan keputusannya. "Kalau kau ingin bisa mengendalikan diri secepatnya, kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini." Soma memberikan kertas selebaran pada Sebastian. "Mungkin sistemnya agak berbeda. Tapi kau bisa lulus dari sana kapanpun kau mau, asal lebih dari tiga tahun."

Mata Sebastian membaca tulisan-tulisan di Selebaran itu.

_Obscurillity School_

_Menerima murid dengan nilai rata-rata nilai 8,7. Fasilitas : asrama, jam pelajaran tambahan, jam malam._

_Menerima murid pindahan khusus_

Kalau dibaca-baca, selebaran itu seperti selebaran biasa. Tapi, para manusia biasa tak akan menyadari kalau baris terakhir ditujukan pada para non-manusia.

"Agni lulusan dari sana. Tapi aku tak bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Kau tau, waktu tes aku tak bisa mengerjakan satupun soal yang diajukan." Soma tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau apakan anak itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Aku tak tau."

Mata Soma berbinar. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh memakannya kan? Sejujurnya aku tak lapar, kau tau kan, sebenarnya kita bisa bertahan dengan makanan manusia, tak seperti iblis murni. Tapi tetap saja, aromanya menggiurkan."

Memang benar kata Soma, mereka (yang notabenya iblis dengan dua darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka) bisa memakan makanan manusia dan makanan iblis (yang utamanya adalah jiwa dan sampingannya adalah bagian-bagian tubuh dari manusia).

"Jangan," desis Sebastian, matanya kembali menggelap.

Raut wajah Soma berubah takut saat melihat perubahan warna mata Sebastian. Dia tau, Sebastian jelas lebih kuat darinya, bahkan sebelum Sebastian berubah menjadi iblis. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu."

Soma kembali duduk di kursi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Agni.

"Mungkin mengembalikannya kembali ke tempat asalnya."

Soma berdecak. "Sayang sekali, padahal dia bercitarasa tinggi."

Sebastian tak menghiraukan kata-kata Soma, alih-alih dia malah bangkit dan melangkah ke luar. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu."

"Tunggu," kata Agni, kemudian melemparkan roti gandum, yang langsung ditangkap Sebastian. "Makan itu, kau pasti lapar," lanjutnya.

V

Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Sebastian berbaring di sofa dengan mata terbuka, tak bisa memejamkan mata. Meskipun pondok Soma dan Agni kecil, tapi perlengkapan di dalamnya lengkap.

"Tak bisa tidur?" tanya anak berambut kelabu di tak jauh dari Sebastian. Benar, anak ini telah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia membawa coklat panas di tangannya dan meniup-niupnya untuk menghilangkan panasnya, ciri khas anak kecil. Sedangkan Agni dan Soma berkata akan mencari daging. Entah itu daging manusia, hewan, ataupun tumbuhan(?).

Anak itu duduk di sofa dengan santainya.

Hebat memang, dia tak panik saat berada di rumah orang tak dikenal. Kalau saja dia tau kalau di rumah ada tiga iblis yang siap memangsanya (meskipun yang dua sedang keluar), mungkin dia akan lari terbirit-birit. Tapi, anehnya anak ini tenang-tenang saja. Dia seperti tak ingat kejadian saat Sebastian mendorongnya, hampir melukainya, dan menggendongnya *yang ini jelas nggak ingat, kan dia pingsan. Dia berkata, hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanya bibinya. Ya, anak itu (yang tak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri) hanya ingat kalau dia berkunjung ke rumah bibinya, tak sengaja tersesat, terbentur batu saat bermain di sungai, dan bertemu Sebastian. Sebastian menolongnya dan berjanji akan memulangkannya besok. Ganjil memang. Tapi percaya atau tidak, anak itu sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Sebastian hanya mengiakan karena tak ingin pikirannya semakin terbebani. Hey, dia kan masih tujuh belas tahun dan belum satu minggu menjadi iblis, dia tak ingin masalah-masalah ganjil itu membebani pikirannya.

Ternyata iblis pun ingin bersantai juga.

Hanya saja, dia bingung. Pertama, kenapa anak ini bisa beranggapan kalau Sebastian menolongnya? Kedua, dimana anak ini tinggal? Ketiga, Agni dan Soma tak mau membantunya, lebih tepatnya tak mau ikut campur dengan masalahnya. Dengan begitu, apa harus Sebastian sendiri yang mengurusnya?

Sosok itu sekarang lain dari anak lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya. Tadi, anak itu terlihat kosong. Sedang sekarang matanya penuh keceriaan, membuat Sebastian enggan mengalihkan mata darinya. Tapi sekarang, aroma manis yang tadi tercium juga berubah menjadi semakin manis, membuat Sebastian mau tak mau menelan ludah saat angin bergerak di hadapannya.

"Begitulah," kata Sebastian. Sebagai iblis, memang susah tidur adalah hal yang wajar.

Anak itu menengadah. "Kapan aku bisa pulang?" gumamnya.

'_Bagaimana kau bisa pulang kalau kau sendiri tak ingat rumahmu?'_ batin Sebastian.

Sebastian tak menjawab, dia berpura-pura tertidur. Sebenarnya terselip penyesalan dalam hatinya, kenapa tadi dia membawa anak membingungkan ini dengannya. Tapi penyesalan itu sirna saat melihat anak itu tersenyum. Ada yang salah denganmu, Sebastian.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya anak itu.

"Tak terdengar apa-apa," sahut Sebastian tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tidak-tidak, coba dengar dulu."

Sebastian menajamkan indra pendengarnya. Benar, terdengar bunyi ganjil dari halaman belakang pondok. Satu manusia dan satu iblis itu membuka pintu belakang dan berjalan ke belakang pondok dengan langkah waspada.

Setelah positif keluar dari pintu, sosok serba merah keluar dari balik semak-semak.

Mata Sebastian membulat tak kala sosok itu menarik lengan anak di sampingnya dan menyentuh kening anak itu. Sontak anak itu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sebastian, kau kabur dariku?" tanya sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Madam Red.

Tubuh Sebastian menegang. Baru beberapa jam dia bebas, tapi Madam Red sudah menemukannya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Soma yang muncul dari pintu belakang. Matanya menatap heran ke arah Madam Red.

Madam Red tersenyum. "Hanya mengambil putraku. Terima kasih kalian sudah menjaganya." Soma mengerjap bingung. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Wanita itu pergi dengan membawa Ciel. Dia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa Sebastian bersama orang lain? (Baca: Soma) Bodohnya dia, harusnya tadi dia memasang bibit memori untuk Sebastian juga.

Bibit memori, itu adalah istilah Madam Red untuk mutiara hitam miliknya. Dia menyebutnya begitu karena saat seseorang menelan mutiara itu, dia bisa mengendalikan memori orang yang menelannya. Aneh memang, tapi itu adalah kekuatan Madam Red yang notabennya termasuk golongan iblis murni.

Wanita itu sampai di kediamannya, menidurkan anak berambut kelabu di sofa, lalu membuka mulut kecil anak itu dengan jari telunjuk. Dia mengambil mutiara hitam berukuran kecil yang ditanamnya dibagian bawah lidah anak itu, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kotak.

V

Sebastian mematung saat anak yang tadi bersamanya dibawa pergi oleh Madam Red.

"Oi Sebastian," kata Soma sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Sebastian.

"Soma, tunjukan aku dimana letak sekolah itu," kata Sebastian, seketika membuat Soma menghentikan kegiatannya.

Agni yang baru datang memandang heran, dia sempat mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. "Eh... maaf, Sebastian. Aku lupa tempatnya," jawab Soma, kemudian tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkanmu," kata Agni. "Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Sekarang!"

_Flashback off_

V

"_Aku melihatmu berdiri di sana. Sosok yang dulu hilang"_

_._

"_Tapi kau tak mengingatku, sedang aku masih mengingatmu... Memori manusia lemah ya?"_

_._

"_Kalau begitu, aku ingin merubahmu saja. Merubahmu sepertiku."_

_._

"_Dengan begitu kau akan selalu mengingatku."_

_._

TBC

.

Yang dimaksud Vee dengan iblis murni itu kalau iblis itu nggak mempunyai darah manusia. Jadi, dari nenek-nenek-nenek moyangnya itu asli keturunan iblis, nggak ada yang berubah dari manusia ke iblis. Penjelasan lainnya sih, anak dari ayah iblis dan ibu iblis *tapi bukan iblis yang berubah dari manusia. Eh kok penjelasannya makin buat bingung. Udahan aja deh *nggacir

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Order of the Obscurillity/Ch 6

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning** : AU,OC, Shounen-ai, OOC (semoga nggak), misstype, pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Guten Morgen/Tag/Abend. Wie geht's dir? *bahasanya ngesok... Vee kembali update...

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Teriakan bergema. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teriakan dari Sebastian.

Sebastian terengah-engah. Dilihatnya pinggangnya yang berdarah. Lelaki itu cukup beruntung karena berhasil mengelak meskipun sedikit. Kalau tadi dia tak mengelak, mungkin tangan Angela sudah berhasil menembus perutnya, mengoyak organnya, dan mematahkan beberapa tulangnya.

Meskipun iblis, Sebastian tetap bisa meninggal kalau organ-organ pentingnya terkoyak dan rusak.

Di kejauhan, terdengar bunyi langkah kaki. Tak lama, William, Claude, Lau, dan beberapa anggota OfO lainnya sudah berdiri di samping Sebastian.

"Maaf lama, Sebastian. Rupanya kau sudah kepayahan," kata Lau dengan nada mengejek. "Kau pergilah, biar kami yang mengurus penghianat dan saudaranya itu," lanjutnya.

Sebastian mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran kenapa Lau menyebut kata penghianat dan saudara. Tapi itu bisa menunggu nanti. Sekarang, yang harus dia lakukan hanya membawa Ciel dan menunggunya bangun.

Diliriknya Ciel yang kehilangan kesadaran, kemudian melesat pergi ke bangunan sekolah. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara pohon tumbang dan teriakan-teriakan dari Angela. Dalam hati lelaki itu tersenyum. Kalau saja anggota OfO tak datang, mungkin sekarang Ciel telah ada di genggaman Ash dan Angela.

Lelaki itu berlari, tapi kemudian meringis. Sial, pinggangnya semakin sakit saja. Terlebih dia menahan berat badan Ciel, yang meskipun tak terlalu berat, bisa membuat gerakannya melambat. Ternyata serangan Angela tak bisa diremehkannya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, dia sampai di depan bangunan sekolah yang menjulang. Dilewatinya koridor demi koridor, hingga sampai di tempat yang terbengkalai. Rupanya, ini adalah tempat yang dikunjungi Ciel pada chapter satu. Tempat itu adalah salah satu titik kebangkitan dari beribu-ribu titik yang ada di dunia. Fungsinya sudah bisa ditebak, untuk membangkitkan iblis.

Sebastian menidurkan Ciel di atas rumput yang mengering, sedang dirinya sendiri duduk tak jauh dari Ciel. lelaki itu menghela nafas, sesusah inikah melakukan transfer darah? Kalau memang sesulit ini perjalanannya untuk melakukan transfer darah, dia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Sebastian kapok.

Yang dia pikirkan sebelum melakukan transfer darah dengan Ciel hanya keinginannya untuk mencicipi darah Ciel. Dia tak memikirkan kisah apa yang menantinya setelah transfer itu berlangsung. Ternyata menjaga Ciel sebelum kebangkitannya cukup menyusahkan.

Terkutuklah Sebastian dan darah campurannya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ternyata tak terlalu buruk juga.

Mata Sebastian menjelajah. Diliriknya remaja yang hilang kesadaran di sampingnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Tanpa Sebastian sadari, dia menyingkirkan helaian kelabu yang menutupi kelopak milik Ciel.

'_Apa yang kulakukan?'_ batin Sebastian ketika sadar apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Ditariknya kembali tangannya ke tempatnya. Setelahnya, senyum senang mengembang di wajahnya.

Apa yang diinginkannya telah terwujud.

Lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil ranting pohon, lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol aneh di sekelilingnya. Simbol itu rumit, juga mustahil untuk dihafal oleh manusia biasa. Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya, dia menghampiri Ciel yang berada di tengah lingkaran.

William telah mengajarkan hal-hal apa saja yang harus dia lakukan saat kebangkitan. Salah satunya adalah membuat lingkaran pelindung untuk berjaga-jaga. Terlebih lagi, sekarang ini dia berada di tempat khusus. Tempat yang disediakan untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada yang merasa terganggu.

Kepala sekolah memang hebat. Dia mengerti apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjaga keaman siswa manusia dalam _Obscurillity School_. Apakah kepala sekolah itu manusia atau iblis? Itu masih menjadi misteri sekalipun untuk William yang menjabat sabagai salah satu orang penting di sekolah ini.

Angin berhembus, bersamaan dengan Sebastian yang mengambil sebuah pena dengan ujung runcing. Dia menggores sesuatu di tangan kanan Ciel. Pena itu berbeda dengan pena biasa. Ketika ujung pena itu menyentuh punggung tangan kanan Ciel, sontak cahaya keunguan keluar dari sana.

Kelopak mata Ciel bergerak-gerak ketika Sebastian selesai menggambar pola berupa simbol-simbol yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh mata seorang iblis. Dia meloncat keluar dari lingkaran, menghindari resiko yang akan ditimbulkan dengan bangkitnya Ciel. "Semoga dia tak kehilangan kendali," kata Sebastian lirih.

Mata Ciel terbuka sempurna, menampakkan iris merah pekat kehitam-hitaman. Dia menggeram, kemudian mulai berlari ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian tenang-tenang saja. Toh dia sudah memasang pelindung.

Ciel menendang, memukul, bahkan sampai menubrukkan dirinya ke pelindung, berniat menerjang Sebastian. Sebastian memijat pelipisnya. "My, ternyata dia kehilangan kendali secepat ini," katanya.

Gerakan merusak Ciel berhenti seketika, membuat Sebastian mengerutkan kening. Remaja iblis yang baru bangkit itu mendudukan diri di rumput yang kering. "Apa katamu? Aku kehilangan kendali. Kau bercanda?" katanya ketus sambil menatap Sebastian sengit.

Sebastian tercengang. _'Lantas itu tadi apa?'_ batinnya.

Ciel tertawa, merasa berhasil mempermainkan Sebatian. "Kau kira pemimpin keluarga Phantomhive sepertiku bisa dikuasai secapat itu, kau bercanda?" tanya remaja itu. Dia memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan sombong. "Aku hanya mengerjaimu."

Kena kau Sebastian.

"Jadi, sekarang sudah selesai? Aku bisa mendapatan pelajaran tambahan itu dan bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya?" tanya Ciel. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tak perlu mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, tapi hal itu menjadi salah satu keharusan kalau ingin keluar lebih cepat. Seorang Phantomhive sekalipun harus menerima ketentuan itu.

Di luar lingkaran, Sebastian tercekat. Dia keliru kalau menganggap Ciel akan melupakan tentang 'lulus lebih cepat'."Maaf Ciel, kau tak bisa keluar dari sini sebelum tiga tahun."

"APA?!"

Ciel berdiri dan menghampiri Sebastian, berniat melampiaskan rasa marahnya. Tapi percuma, pelindung itu lebih kuat dari baja. "Lagu-lagi kau mempermainkanku?!" tanya Ciel marah, dia kembali menendang-nendang pelindung tak kasat mata buatan Sebastian.

"Aku menyesal Ciel, seharusnya aku tak menuruti permintaanmu," kata Sebastian sambil menunduk.

Bohong. Sebastian bahkan tak menyesal karena berhasil mengubah remaja berambut kelabu di hadapannya. Bahkan, sedari awal itu sudah menjadi tujuannya.

Ciel menghela nafas, mengatur kembali emosinya. Dia berdecih, kemudian menghela nafas lagi. "Jadi, jelaskan apa yang harus kelakukan?"

Menyadari perubahan sikap Ciel membuat Sebastian tersenyum. Anak di hadapannya ini memang mudah beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang dialaminya. "Kau harus setuju," kata Sebastian cepat, takut kalau Ciel berubah pikiran dan memberontak lagi.

Kening Ciel berkerut bingung. "Setuju? Dengan apa? Menjadi pendek selamanya? Maaf saja aku tak setuju," saut Ciel ketus. Sebenarnya ada bagusnya juga menjadi abadi, tapi tidak dengan ukuran badannya yang sekarang. Kalau Ciel tau akhirnya akan seperti ini, mungkin dia akan menunggu beberapa tahun lagi hingga tingginya hampir sama dengan Sebastian.

"Itu salah satunya. Tapi kau harus menerima keadaanmu yang sekarang ini."

Apa kata Sebastian tadi? Menerima keadaanya? Sepertinya itu hal yang sulit untuk Ciel. Meskipun kelihatannya dia menerima sejak awal, tapi itu salah. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tak terima dengan apa yang menimpanya.

Apa ada yang akan begitu saja menerima keadaan tak masuk akal seperti yang dialami Ciel?

Jawabnnya tidak.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku kalau kau sudah menerima kadaanmu. Aku ke kafetaria sebentar," kata Sebastian, kemudian meninggalkan Ciel yang tak sempat merespon. Karena dia memakaikan pertahanan terkuat yang bisa dilakukannya pada Ciel, dia tak ragu meninggalkan remaja itu seorang diri

Dan di sinilah Ciel, duduk di atas rumput kering, menengadah ke langit, dan sedang memikirkan dalam-dalam perkataan Sebastian.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya di dunia ini? Uang?

Rasanya tidak. Ciel bukan orang yang gila harta seperti pejabat-pejabat pemeras uang rakyat yang bertengger di atas sana. Bukannya sombong, tapi dia oke-oke saja waktu Tanaka berniat membagikan uang-uang itu pada rakyat miskin atau anak-anak yatim piatu.

Wanita?

Itu bahkan tak mungkin. Mustahil!

Kekuasaan?

Mungkin. Tapi apa artinya semua kekuasaan itu? Tak berguna untuknya ketika dia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Setelah menyelami pikirannya dalam-dalam, Ciel tau kalau yang paling diinginkannya 'hanya bermain catur di Mansion Phantomhive', tak lebih dan tak kurang. Sepertinya selera dan pandangan Ciel akan dunia agak sedikit, err... menyimpang.

Remaja itu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Bukan, bukan itu yang dia inginkan.

Satu jam berlalu dalam sepi, Sebastian juga belum kembali.

Kali ini Ciel sudah mengambil keputusan. Dia akan menerima takdir barunya ini. Ya, meskipun masih terselip sedikit kejangalan dan keragu-raguan, tapi itu wajar, kan?

Remaja itu lebih memikirkan realita sekarang. Tak perlu berandai-andai, toh sekarang juga sudah terlanjur.

Dia sudah berubah.

Dia bukan manusia.

Dia tak lebih dari eksistensi yang mustahil dipercayai oleh kebanyakan manusia. Tapi hei, itu tak buruk kan? Maksudnya, dia bisa tetap bermain catur selamanya.

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Kenapa sedari tadi yang dia pikirkan hanya bermain catur? Sepertinya menjadi iblis membuat isi kepalanya berantakan.

Remaja itu menghela nafas. "Mungkin ada baiknya aku menerimanya saja, toh sudah terlanjur. Kau dengar itu, Sebastian? Aku menerimanya," kata Ciel pada Sebastian yang baru datang sambil berjalan santai ke arahnya.

Seperti sihir, kata-kata Ciel membuat mata Sebastian berubah menjadi sewarna dengan irisnya. Mendapat persetujuan, lelaki itu tersenyum, masuk ke dalam lingkaran dengan cepat, lalu mengecup ubun-ubun Ciel.

Ciel membelalakkan matanya tak kala bibir dingin Sebastian terasa seperti menyedot semua nyawa dalam raganya. Dia memejamkan matanya, setiap bagian tubuhnya terasa seperti tersedot. Tapi entah kenapa, itu terasa menyenangkan.

Apa yang dilakukan Sebastian hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil menyeringai. Sebastian bersumpah, itu hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah dia lakukan sampai saat ini. Ya, barusan yang dilakukan Sebastian adalah mengambil jiwa Ciel, mengambilnya untuk bayaran karena dia bersedia mengubah remaja itu.

Ciel merasa kosong. Seakan-akan seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya menghilang. Dia berlutut, meraup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar...

Dia tak memerlukan udara.

'_Proses Kebangkitan selesai,'_ batin Sebastian.

Lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Ciel, memandang ke atas langit. Di sampingnya, Ciel masih terlihat shock. "Kau tak perlu bernafas Ciel, kau tak memerlukannya," kata Sebastian, membuat Ciel menoleh.

"Kurasa kau benar," sahut Ciel. Dia membalik badannya dan ikut berselonjor seperti Sebastian. Tak lama, remaja itu terkekeh pelan. "Sekarang aku iblis, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

Sebastian tersenyum. "Mengambil jiwa manusiamu. Kalau jiwa itu tertinggal, kau tak akan bisa hidup selayaknya iblis pada umumnya."

Kening Ciel berkerut. Dia mendekatkan diri pada Sebastian agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Saat ini, banyak sekali hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada iblis berambut hitam itu.

Matahari mulai menampakan diri, tanda kalau malam telah berganti pagi. "Iblis pada umumnya?" tanya Ciel, tetap menjaga suaranya agar tetap datar. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia sedang penasaran.

"Kadang, setiap iblis memiliki kekuatan unik masing-masing. Ya, hampir seperti film vampir yang pernah kau lihat. Kalau jiwa manusia itu masih ada padamu, kau tak akan hidup selayaknya iblis biasa. Dengan kata lain, kau tak bisa memakan makanan manusia dan makanan iblis. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga tau kenapa bisa begitu." Sebastian menghela nafas. "Kau berbeda sekali denganku. Kau tau, aku tak mengalami fase kebangkitan sepertimu, hanya fase peralihan yang berlangsung satu hari."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya. Kini, warna matanya kembali seperti semula.

Sebastian tersenyum, membuat Ciel merona sendiri. "Itu karena tubuhku sudah memiliki darah iblis semenjak aku lahir. Jadi, darah itu hanya akan mengambi ahli, bukan beradaptasi."

Ciel memijat pelipisnya, bingung dengan fakta-fakta ganjil yang dipaksanya masuk ke dalam kepalanya. "Kau tak perlu menjelaskan kelanjutannya sekarang, Sebastian."

"Kau bingung?" tanya Sebastian, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Ciel tepat di iris matanya.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Ciel memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak. Kau kira orang sepertiku bisa bingung?"

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Sebastian. Sungguh, menggoda Ciel menciptakan kesenangan tersendiri. Dia mengusap rambut anak itu pelan. "Lepaskan tanganmu," kata Ciel sambil mengalihkan tangan Sebastian dari kepalanya.

Sebastian menarik tangannya. "Kenapa kau menyingkirkannya? Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kau baik-baik saja dengan semua itu?"

Ciel melotot ke arah Sebastian, membuat lelaki itu kembali terkekeh.

"Jadi, Order of the Obscurillity itu sebenarnya apa?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian kembali menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut kelabu Ciel, sedang Ciel diam saja. Dia bosan menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian. "Kami, para anggota Order, bisa dibilang sebagai pihak netral antara manusia dan iblis. Kau tau iblis murni, kan?"

"Seperti perempuan berambut uban itu?" tanya Ciel sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Angela sambil membuat raut muka aneh.

Kali ini Sebastian mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya. Kadang mereka membuat ulah. Kau tau juga kan, kalau mereka tak bisa memakan makanan manusia karena darah dalam diri mereka murni darah iblis."

"Aku tak tau bagian itu. Dan..." Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian. "Bisakah kau menyingkirkan tanganmu itu?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Rambutmu halus seperti bulu kucing," elaknya, membuat wajah Ciel lagi-lagi merona. "Biasanya, kami akan menghentikan mereka kalau mereka mulai melakukan hal yang menimbulkan hilangnya kestabilan antara manusia dan iblis. Contohnya saat mereka membantai sebuah desa atau mulai melakukan pembunuhan berantai."

"Jadi, tim ketertiban sekolah itu hanya kedok?"

"Tepat sekali. Otakmu memang bisa berpikir dengan cepat. Kebanyakan iblis akan menganggap kami bodoh karena mau bergabung dengan organisasi semacam OfO. Tapi kau tak akan bilang begitu kalau kau sudah mulai melakukan misi. Tim ketertiban itu sendiri hanya kedok supaya keradaan kami tidak terdeteksi oleh dewan. Ya, meskipun sekarang mereka sudah tau."

Seakan mengerti maksud Sebastian, Ciel menoleh. "Karena aku?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Lagi pula, dewan tak akan menghukum karena yang kami lakukan benar."

Ciel memijat pelipisnya lagi. Terlalu banyak data(?) yang memaksa masuk ke dalam pikirannya, membuatnya pusing. Mungkin dia akan melanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti lagi. Sebelum Sebastian mulai berbicara panjang lebar lagi, dia cepat-cepat berkata, "jadi, kenapa mereka, para iblis murni, mengincarku?"

"Kalau kau sebegitu ingin tahunya, baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Mereka mengincarmu karena kau adalah penurusku."

"Penerus? Ah ya, penerus yang seperti itu," kata Ciel sambil mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang pernah dikatakan Sebastian.

Tangan Sebastian mulai mengacak rambut Ciel lagi, membuat remaja itu menggerang frustasi. "Sebastian! Bisa hentikan itu sebentar?" eluh Ciel. Tapi sebanyak apapun Ciel menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian dari helaian kelabunya, yang didapat hanya kembalinya tangan itu pada kepalanya. *yang sabar ya Ciel *abaikan

"Aku iblis campuran yang dilahirkan, bukan diciptakan. Menurut kepercayaan iblis murni, siapapun yang memakan jiwa dan raga dari penerus iblis campuran, mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat."

"Dan itu berlaku untukmu?" kata Ciel.

Dalam hati Sebastian mengiakan. Sebenarnya dia ingin memakan seluruh organ, daging, juga darah Ciel. Tapi keinginan itu ditahannya karena dia tak ingin anak yang ditunggu kehadirannya selama bertahun-tahun ini menghilang. Benar, Ciel adalah anak yang ditemuinya sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu

Suasana hening, lama-lama menjadi canggung. Ciel menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit. "Kau mau kemana? Jangan keluar dulu, kau masih belum stabil."

"Stabil?"

Sebastian ikut bangkit. "Kau belum menciumnya, Ciel. Aku yakin kau akan kalut."

"Ah... tak akan terjadi apa-apa," kata Ciel sambil berjalan ke luar lingkaran. Udara dingin segera menyapu wajahnya, mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu titik-titik putih telah berjatuhan meskipun hanya sekejap.

Ciel tersenyum sambil menengadah ke atas. Di dalam lingkaran tadi terasa pengap. Mungkin lingkaran itu juga membatasi gerak udara di dalamnya. Sesaat senyumnya bertahan. Tapi tak lama, aroma aneh menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumnya.

Aneh.

Tapi menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, Cel mengikuti aroma itu. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan Sebastian yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Dia berjalan terus melewati koridor yang lengang. Sampai akhirnya dia melihatnya.

Dia melihat seorang anak lelaki tengah duduk di dalam salah satu kelas dengan tatapan bosan. Ciel membulatkan mata, mulai paham dengan aroma manis yang merasuk ke dalam pembauannya. Anak itu. Ya benar, anak itu penyebabnya.

Ciel merasa frustasi, dia tak dapat mengendalikan tindakannnya sendiri.

'_Salah. Ada yang salah dengan diriku,'_ batin Ciel. Meskipun pikirannya telah menggumankan kata berhenti sedari tadi, tapi itu tak kunjung terealisasikan dengan benar. Bukannya berhanti, remaja itu malah membuka pintu kelas yang memang sudah setengah terbuka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya anak itu sambil menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah Ciel. Tapi, begitu matanya menatap iris Ciel, dia membeku. Bahaya! Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya. Dia tau sakali. Dia tau kalau yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah... iblis.

Ciel bungkam, kedua irisnya telah berubah warna tak lama setelah dia mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari anak itu. Matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat gembira. Itu adalah mata seorang iblis! Mata iblis yang sedang lapar.

Anak itu mulai waspada, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mencoba berkelit dengan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi sayang, kakinya tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Ceroboh! Andai saja dia sempat mengikat tali sepatunya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berhasil keluar dari kelas ini.

"Pergi kau, iblis!" teriak anak itu saat Ciel telah berdiri tak lebih dua meter darinya. Andai saja anak itu tau, kalau saat ini Ciel sedang berusaha keras di dalam sana. Dia berusaha menahan dan membuang nafsu iblisnya. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya itu... mustahil.

Bodohnya Ciel karena tak menuruti kata-kata Sebastian.

Sedari awal Ciel memang bodoh, kan?

Kali ini, nafsu atau nuraninya yang akan menang?

TBC

.

Buat yang ingin tau kenapa Ciel bisa berjalan ke luar lingkaran, itu karena dia sudah jadi iblis dan menerimanya. Jadi, sebelumnya dia nggak bisa keluar karena mayoritas jiwanya masih manusia. *V nggak punya momentum yang pas buat jelasin ini di dalam cerita

.

Buat yang review pake akun Vee bales pake PM aja ya...

_Alif Ryeosomnia Ch1 : Iya nih.. Ciel badung banget *ditendang Ciel_

_Alif Ryeosomnia Ch 4 : Sho-ainya Vee bikin bertahap, nggak langsung suka-sukaan *apaan ini... Sebas nggak mati kok.. kalau mati ntar Vee hidupin lagi *emang bisa?... Pasti Vee bikin happy end *V nggak suka sad ending... ^^ Arigatou reviewnya..._

.

Waktu Vee ngetik, _'Kalau Ciel tau akhirnya akan seperti ini, mungkin dia akan menunggu beberapa tahun lagi hingga tingginya __**hampir sama dengan Sebastian**__.'_ Vee ketawa-ketawa sendiri dan berkata gini "Tuh si Ciel mimpi kali." XD *abaikan Veenya gila

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Order of the Obscurillity/Ch 7

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning** : AU,OC, Shounen-ai, OOC (semoga nggak), misstype, pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

.

Sebastian berlari di koridor, berusaha mencari sosok berkepala kelabu yang beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang. Dia mencoba membauinya.

Tak bisa.

Sial! Sebastian belum bisa menghafal aroma iblis Ciel. Sebelum itu pun, dia harus menghapus lingkaran yang dibuatnya terlebih dahulu. Sebastian tak ingin pihak lain tau tentang simbol yang barusan dia goreskan di atas tanah, berbahaya.

Dinginnya udara sama sekali tak dapat menusuk kulitnya, suhu tak berpengaruh.

Sampai di depan sebuah kelas, Sebastian berhenti. Matanya terbelalak tak kala melihat pamandangan yang tepampang di hadapannya.

Itu Ciel, sedang mencoba menggigit, atau lebih tepatnya memakan anak yang tak jauh darinya.

Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat berdarah. Seperti pada bagian tangan dan kakinya. Mungkin tadi anak itu berusaha menghalangi Ciel dengan kaki dan tangannya. Tapi itu malah membuat kaki dan tangannya menjadi sasaran empuk.

Benar, kan? Ciel memang kehilangan kendali.

Sebastian mengusap pelipisnya sesaat, kemudian berjalan santai ke arah Ciel, menahan remaja itu dengan mendekapnya, lalu memaksanya keluar dari kelas.

"Apa kubilang? Kau kehilangan kendali, kan?" bisik Sebastian dengan amarah tertahan, membuat Ciel yang separuh sadar merinding. Segera saja pertanyaan berelebat di pikiran Sebastian. Seperti...

'_Siapa anak itu?'_

'_Kenapa ada anak manusia di sekolah ini, sekolah kan sedang libur?'_

'_Bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam sedang pagar terkunci rapat?'_

Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Dalam dekapan Sebastian, Ciel berusaha memberontak. Tapi dasar Ciel, usahanya tak akan berhasil.

Setelah mengunci remaja berambut kelabu itu di dalam kelas tanpa jendela, Sebastian berjalan kembali ke kelas yang baru ditinggalkannya. Sebelum itu, dia tak lupa menggambar sebuah simbol penahan di pintu agar Ciel tak mendobrak keluar.

Anak yang tadi sempat diserang Ciel terduduk menyender ke dinding. Dia tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau juga... iblis?" tanya anak itu was-was.

Sebastian terdiam. Anak itu ternyata tau tentang iblis. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" lelaki itu melepas dasinya dan melilitkan benda itu pada kaki kiri sang anak. Untuk tangan, Sebastian merobek kemejanya. Untung saja anak itu tak ketakutan atau memberontak.

Hening.

Keheningan yang aneh.

"Siapa namamu?" kata Sebastian membuka mulut.

"Al Dainty," jawab anak itu cepat, kemudian meringis saat Sebastian mengikatkan kain terlalu kencang.

Kegiatan Sebastian terhenti seketika. "Kau anak kepala sekolah Dainty?" tanyanya, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tak terkejut. Tapi ditilik darimanapun, kesan terkejut tetap tak hilang.

Anak itu mengangguk.

Pikiran Sebastian sibuk bekerja.

Bahaya. Bagaimana kalau kepala sekolah mengeluarkan Ciel karena menyerang anak ini. Tidak... itu hanya kemungkinan paling kecil. Mungkin kepala sekolah membunuh Ciel atau mengirimnya ke penjara milik dewan. Ya, itu yang akan dilakukan kepala sekolah Dainty.

Kali ini, Sebatian terlalu berlebihan.

Ciel kan tidak sampai melakukan pembunuhan. Kalaupun pembunuhan, itu hal yang wajar dan tak akan dipermasalahkan oleh dewan. Membunuh satu pihak manusia tak akan membuat dewan memasukkan iblis itu kepenjara.

Mengerikan bukan, iblis itu?

Tapi...

Bagaimana kalau kepala sekolah memasukkan Ciel ke penjara. Bagaimanapun, Ciel telah menyerang anaknya.

Kemungkinan yang paling mungkin sekarang adalah Ciel yang dikeluarkan. Sebastian berani bersumpah, dia sama sekali tak ingin Ciel dikeluarkan. Sedangkan Ciel, mungkin dia akan senang.

Tidak.

Sebastian tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Selagi Sebastian bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, anak itu menarik ujung jas Sebastian, membuatnya terkejut. "Hei kau... antar aku ke ruangan ayahku," kata anak itu. "Aku telah menunggunya di sini selama dua jam, dan itu membuatku bosan."

Sebastian membantu anak itu berdiri. "Kau tak akan menyerangku seperti iblis gila tadi, kan?" tanya anak itu memastikan. Dahinya berkedut khawatir.

Lelaki itu menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum palsu. "Tidak. Kau aman."

V

Sebatian memapah anak itu ke kantor kepala sekolah. Sesekali dia berhenti karena Al merintih kesakitan.

Sesampainya di sana, kepala sekolah Dainty hanya tersenyum memaklumi. "Aku tau ini akan terjadi," katanya, lagi-lagi mengumbar senyum.

Al yang pada saat itu duduk di sofa seketika meneganggak duduknya. "Hah? Ayah tau ini akan terjadi? Lantas kenapa menyuruhku menunggu di sana. Mau membuatku terbunuh?"

Kepala sekolah duduk di depan Al dan mengobati luka di kaki anak itu. "Hanya ingin mengujinya."

Kedua makhluk berbeda kubu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu membeku.

Kepala sekolah hanya rela membahayakan nyawa anaknya hanya untuk...

Al dan Sebastian bertatapan satu sama lain.

...ujian?

Teriakan protes dari Al menggema.

"Al anakku, ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tak dapat dilogika. Andai saja kau mengerti sedikit saja, kau akan mengetahui alasanku."

Al bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. "Aku tak paham ocehanmu, pak tua. Aku mau pulang saja."

Kepala sekolah mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hera, kau antar dia pulang."

Wanita berjas hitam yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan berdiri dan membantu Al berjalan.

Kedua makhluk tadi telah menghilang. So, ayo kembali ke cerita sebenarnya(?).

"Sebastian, dia belum terkendali?" tanya kepala sekolah. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, membuat suara 'tuk-tuk' yang membuat Sebastian merasa terpojok.

Tanpa berkelit Sebastian menjawab. "Ya."

"Dan kau tadi yang menghentikannya?"

"Ya."

Merasakan jawaban monoton dari Sebastian, kepala sekolah mengubah format pertanyaanya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di salah satu ruang barat."

Kepala sekolah berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah jendela. "Bilang padanya untuk bersiap-siap."

"Bersiap?"

Anggukan mewakili jawaban dari lelaki berumur itu. "Ya. Kau dan dia akan mendapatkan misi."

Dan di sanalah Sebastian, terbelalak sambil mengepalkan tangan.

V

Ciel menutup matanya. Batin remaja itu masih bergelut sedari tadi.

Darah

Aroma

Jiwa

Semua itu membuatnya pusing. Remaja itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri, lalu berteriak.

Lama berselang, Ciel mulai lelah berteriak. Disandarkan tubuhnya di dinding,kemudian menatap kedepan dengan mata kosong. Dia telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang... mengerikan.

Kilas balik mulai berkelebat dalam benaknya, membuatnya frustasi.

"Ciel..." sebuah suara mengagetkan remaja itu. Dia mendongak, memandang kedua iris merah itu dengan biru jernihnya. "Ayo kembali ke asrama. Keadaan telah membaik. Kepala sekolah tadi bilang kalau William dan kawan-kawannya telah berhasil mengirim Ash dan Angela ke penjara," lanjut lelaki itu, yang tak lain adalah Sebastian.

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. Sebastian mengernyitkan alisnya, heran. "Ada apa?"

"Sebastian..." kata Ciel lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... mengerikkan ya?" lanjutnya, kemudian tertawa hambar.

Kaget, itu yang sedang dirasakan Sebastian. Sosok serba hitam itu berjongkok di depan Ciel, lagi-lagi kaget saat mendapati air mata Ciel menggenang di sudut matanya. Demi apapun, dia tak menginginkan ini.

Melihat Ciel menangis membuat hati Sebastian terluka.

Apakah dia membuat keputusan yang salah dengan mengubah Ciel. Mungkin batin remaja itu belum sepenuhnya kuat. Pada akhirnya, ternyata Ciel mulai tertekan.

Di satu sisi, dia ingin Ciel menjadi sepertinya agar perbedaan sedalam jurang itu sedikit menipis. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tak ingin Ciel menyesali perbuatannya. Sebenarnya lebih seperti tak ingin Ciel bersedih.

Andai perbedaan itu tak ada.

Diusapnya air mata itu dengan jemarinya. "Jangan menyesalinya Ciel, sesuatu yang hilang tak dapat kembali," bisiknya.

Ternyata sekeras apapun batu, pasti akan hancur juga.

Sebastian merengkuh remaja itu, membuatnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tak usah meragukan apapun, Ciel. Aku ada di sini, selalu." Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian terkekeh kecil. Aneh melihatnya masih bisa tertawa. "Aku baru tau seorang Phantomhive bisa ragu juga."

Kenyataan menghantam Ciel. Banar, dia adalah Phantomhive. Seorang Phantomhive tak boleh ragu-ragu.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Semua orang pasti bisa terpuruk, kan? Mungkin saat ini Ciel sadang dalam masa terpuruknya.

Sabastian meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kanan dan kiri Ciel. Sekali lagi dipandanganya remaja itu dalam diam. Ciel tetap menunduk, tapi tak ada air mata lagi. "Sekarang, ayo kembali ke asrama."

Ciel bergeming. "Sebastian, untuk apa iblis ada di dunia ini?"

Bingung dengan pertanyaan Ciel, Sebastian menghela nafas. "Kau tau Ciel, kadang sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada harus diciptakan untuk menciptakan keseimbangan di dunia ini."

"Contohnya?"

"Contohnya ular. Mereka kan seharusnya lebih baik tak diciptakan. Hewan karnivora hanya memangsa saja, tidak sepantasnya hidup. Tapi, jika tak tak karnivora, para herbivora akan meraja rela. Benar, kan?" Seharusnya lebih baik kau jujur saja kalau tak mengerti, penjelasan itu sungguh tak dapat ditangkap artinya, Sebastian.

Ciel tetap murung. Dia berjalan mendahului Sebastian.

Takut Ciel akan kehilangan kendali lagi, Sebastian menyusul dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

V

Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan pandangan sedih. Sudah dua hari Ciel seperti ini.

Remaja itu hanya bangun, makan sedikit, duduk di atas tempat tidur, dan tak mau bicara. Bahkan Lau dan anggota OfO lain sudah mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

Tapi dia tetap diam.

Seakan paham dengan keadaan Ciel, kepala sekolah tak mencoba mengungkit-ungkit tentang misi. Dia berkata pada Sebastian kalau dia akan memberikan misi saat keadaan Ciel sudah membaik.

"Ciel, makan siang?" tawar Sebastian sambil meletakkan nampan di meja. Ciel sendiri duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk lututnya. "My Dear, sampai kapan kau akan begini?"

Ciel terkejut dalam hati. Barusan Sebastian memanggilnya apa? My Dear?

Dear?

Apa dia tak salah dengar? Apa telinganya mulai tak beres?

Lupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd Ciel, kita kembali pada realita.

Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sebastian, Ciel turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. "Aku akan mandi dulu," jawabnya singkat dan datar, tapi menyebabkan dampak besar bagi Sebastian.

Keterkejutan itu belum sepenuhnya hilang saat Sebastian mendengar pintu berderit terbuka. "Tok... tok... ada orang? Baiklah aku masuk," kata Lau sepihak.

"Tak perlu seperti itu Lau, kau bahkan sudah di dalam," sahut Claude diiringi tatapan jengah.

Sebastian berbalik dan menemukan dua kepala hitam dan satu pirang. Tunggu, pirang? Alois? Alois yang itu? Kening Sebastian berkerut. Yang dia tau, Ciel dan Alois sepertinya belum berbaikan. Entah apa masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Ketiga orang tak diundang itu seenaknya duduk di sofa. Alois duduk di tangah dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, Claude di samping kiri dan tetap diam, sedang Lau di kanan sambil menekan-nekan remot televisi.

"Ya ampun, siapa yang mengundang kalian kemari?" tanya Sebastian sambil memijat pelipisnya. Masalah Ciel yang bagai mayat hidup saja sudah membuatnya bingung, apalagi ditambah ketiga manusi- ups.. iblis laknat ini.

Matanya melirik Claude, orang yang berpotensi mengambil Ciel darinya. Bukan secara harfiah tentu, tapi sepertinya Claude memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ciel.

Dan Sebastian tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sosok Ciel yang baru selesai membersihkan diri berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Sebastian memandang Claude was-was. Masalahnya Ciel hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya sekarang.

Oh tidak, sepertinya ada yang mulai berpikiran buruk.

Secepa kilat Sebatian menyambar pakaian bersih Ciel yang sudah dia siapkan di atas tempat tidur, kemudian mendorong Ciel yang masih loading kembali ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dilemparkannya pakaian yang ada di tangannya ke arah Ciel. "Pakai itu. Disini," kata Sebastian, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat tatapan Claude yang sepertinya tak lepas dari Ciel membuat Sebastian tak dapat berpikir jernih. _Overprotective_, eh?

Gelak tawa Lau menyambut Sebastian. "Se-perti-nya a-da yang... yang tak su-ka deng.. dengan ke-hadiranmu, Cla-ude," kata Lau putus-putus karena tertawa, sedang si pirang yang ada di tengah sedang bertampang murung.

"Benar, ayo kembali saja," kata Alois sembari bangkit dari sofa.

Claude menahan tangan Alois, memaksanya duduk kembali tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ciel keluar, kali ini menggunakan pakaian yang benar. "Kurasa kau benar, Sebastian," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke sana, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk. "Tak benar kalau aku terus-terusan murung."

Sebastian tersenyum, senang dengan perubahan Ciel. Meskipun mendadak, selagi itu baik tak apa-apa, kan? Sepertinya merenung dua hari telah membuat pikiran Ciel kembali jernih.

"Heh... kebetulan sekali," kata Lau. "Aku baru ingat, kepala sekolah baru saja berpesan padaku. Katanya, kalian, Sebastian dan Ciel, akan mendapatkan misi besok. Untuk lebih rincinya, kalian berdua diminta menemuinya sore ini."

Salah satu sosok di dalam ruangan itu membeku, kacamatanya retak. Benar yang barusan dikatakan Lau? Ciel mendapat misi dengan Sebastian? Berdua?

Fakta 'berdua' membuat sosok Claude terpaku. Rasanya ingin sekali dia pulang ke kampung halamannya. Tidak, itu terlalu OOC.

Entah kenapa, Claude terlihat terlalu... terang-terangan?

Lagi-lagi gelak tawa Lau terdengar saat melihat ekspresi Claude. Lain halnya Lau, lain juga dengan Alois. Wajah murungnya bertambah murung saja. "Maaf Lau, sepertinya Ciel belum siap," kata Sebastian diiringgi desahan nafas kecewa.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega.

"Tidak Sebastian. Aku sudah 'baik-baik saja'."

Seringaian kemenangan diam-diam diarahkan Sebastian pada Claude. Perang dunia dimulai!

"Kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja Ciel?" kata Alois senang, tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Dengan begini, Claude tak akan mempunyai waktu mendekati Ciel.

"Ya."

Seringaian Alois terlihat. Dia berdiri, menghampiri Ciel, lalu menggandenganya. "Ayo ikut aku," katanya, menyeret Ciel keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya ada saingan baru," kata Lau sambil terkikik.

V

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Ciel saat menyadari sedari tadi mereka hanya mengitari sekolah.

Tanpa menoleh, Alois menjawab, "mengajakmu pemanasan sedikit. Kau akan mendapatkan misi besok. Mungkin tidak sampai _S rank_ atau _A rank_, tapi tetap harus waspada. Para iblis biasanya tertarik pada iblis baru, karena bau manusia mereka belum sepenuhnya hilang," kata Alois, berdasar pada pengalamannya kemarin.

Mereka berjalan, hingga sampai di pekarangan kering. Ciel tau tempat ini, jelas. Di tempat inilah Sebastian membangkitkannya.

"Tak akan ada yang mengganggu kita di sini. Ayo mulai," kata Alois, kemudian berlari dan berniat menerjang Ciel.

Ciel yang kaget seketika berlari menghindar. "Eh... boleh juga," kata Alois sambil menyeringai.

"Tunggu Alois, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan memberikan sedikit pemanasan."

Alois menerjang Ciel dengan membabi buta. "Oi Alois, sudah cukup," teriak seseorang dari dalam koridor.

Seketika gerakan Alois berhenti.

"Eh-eh... William," kata Alois gugup. Gawat, kalau begini dia akan mendapatkan hukuman.

"Kau ingat apa yang kubicarakan tentang anggota baru kemarin? Kau dan Ciel bisa menghancurkan sekolah ini," ujar William ketus. Bayangkan saja, dua kekuatan yang baru bangkit, menjadi satu.

Tentu saja kehancuran.

Bahkan William pun tak yakin pelindung yang disematkan kepala sekolah di sekitar area ini bisa menahan kekuatan milik Alois dan Ciel, terlebih Ciel yang berposisi sebagai penerus dari Sebastian.

Sebastian menyusul, bersama Lau dan Claude. "Ciel... ayo ke kantor kepala sekolah," ujar Sebastian.

"Bukannya nanti sore?"

"Tidak Ciel, nanti sore kita akan bersiap-siap. Karena misi akan dimulai..." Sebastian memberikan jeda sebentar. "...nanti malam."

V

_Sejarah iblis, Flashback On_

Di atas bumi, awan, bahkan langit...

Kedua sosok bercahaya itu berjalan. Berjalan di atas helaian lembut gumpalan putih yang tak bernoda. "Kakak, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya sang adik bosan. Selama ini, hari-harinya hanya dihabiskan dengan melakukan perintah dari yang kuasa. Kadang kala, dia merasa bosan.

Sang kakak tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut adiknya. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Sosok yang lebih kecil itu terlihat berpikir. "Ehm... bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bawah saja?" tawar sang adik.

"Cukup menarik. Tapi itu akan melanggar perintah."

Sang adik terkekeh. "Aku tak peduli itu semua, selama itu menyenangkan."

"Jadi kau tak peduli dengan perintah, bagitu?" sosok sang kakak terkekeh. "Sejujurnya aku juga tak peduli. Makhluk seperti kita hanya memiliki hidup yang monoton, membosankan."

"Asyik! Ayo pergi sekarang?"

Senyuman mengembang di bibir sang kakak. Tanpa ragu dia mengepakan sayap putihnya dan terbang ke bawah bersama sang adik.

Bagaikan kutukan. Saat mereka berdua melewati helaian awan, sayap mereka hilang.

Sang adik ketakutan, dipeluknya tubuh sang kakak. "Kakak, aku takut."

Perlahan, tubuh mereka berubah.

Sang kakak menjadi seorang lelaki dengan iris merah kehitaman.

Dan sang adik berubah menjadi wanita dengan iris yang tak jauh berbeda.

Tubuh mereka terhempas ke bumi, diliputi dengan dosa.

_Flashback Off_

V

"Jadi Ciel, kau siap?" tanya kepala sekolah sekali lagi.

Ciel mengangguk yakin, dia memang sudah siap.

Kepala sekolah mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan. Ini akan menjadi misi pertamamu. Ini misi _B rank_."Mata Sebastian terbelalak saat menengar kata '_B rank'. "_Kalian harus menangkap iblis dengan _code name _Java Jack. Empat puluh pembunuhan berantai dengan kesamaan korban yang selalu berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu."

"Tunggu, Mr. Dainty. Bukankah memberikan misi _B rank_ untuk pemula terlalu berbahaya. Harusnya Ciel mendapatkan _D _atau _C_."

Mr. Dainty menggeleng. "Tidak kalau dia bersamamu. Kau bahkan bisa menyelesaikan misi _S rank _seorang diri."

"Tapi Ciel belum sekalipun mengikuti kelas tambahan. Dia belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya."

"Dia bisa kalau waktunya tepat."

"Tapi-"

"Tak apa Sebastian, aku yakin bisa menghadapinya," potong Ciel yakin. Dia menarik ujung jas Sebastian, mengisyaratkan untuk segera mengakhiri perbincangan ini.

Mr. Dainty tersenyum saat menyadari gerak-gerik Ciel. Dia membuka laci di hadapannya, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map bernuansa floral. "Semua yang kalian perlukan ada di sini. Berhati-hatilah."

Tangan Ciel menerima map itu, kemudian memegangnya dengan tangan kiri.

Kedua iblis itu mengangguk, lantas beranjak keluar.

Ciel menghembuskan nafas lega "Jadi malam ini, eh?" kata Ciel sambil menatap map yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Sebastian tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng tangan kanan Ciel. "Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap-siap."

"Lepaskan tanganku," perintah remaja berambut kelabu itu, tapi tak berusaha menarik tangannya.

Sebastian menatap Ciel penuh makna. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi," katanya.

Dalam hati Ciel bertanya-tanya, memang Sebastian pernah melepaskannya? Melepaskannya dari apa? Kapan? Dan dimana?

Sebastian mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan kanan Ciel. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Ciel, jantungnya serasa berlari. Ciel merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Sebastian mendengarnya? Eh tunggu dulu... Ciel ingat, jantungnya kan sudah tidak berdetak!

Bodohnya Ciel. ternyata bunyi itu hanya hayalannya saja.

Memang benar kalau jantung itu berhenti berdetak, tapi pembulu darahnya tetap bergerak menyuplai nutrisi agar tubuhnya agar bisa bergerak. Aneh?

Ya benar, iblis memang sulit dipahami. Dari seluruh organ di tubuhnya, hanya jantungnya saja yang membeku dan darahnya berubah menghitam. Untung keseluruhan lainnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia.

Ciel bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sampai dia tak sadar kalau dia dan Sebastian sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Nah Ciel, kau masih mau berdiri di sana? Ingin aku menggendongmu ke dalam?" goda Sebastian.

"Tidak perlu," balas Ciel sambil melenggang melewati Sebastian. Ciel menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang mungkin sedang memerah.

Remaja itu duduk di sofa, kemudian mulai membolak-balik map yang diletakkannya di atas meja. "Jadi, dia kemungkinan berasal dari Indonesia? Kalau tidak salah, bukankah di sana ada suatu pulau yang bernama Jawa(Java)? Mungkin JavaJackberasal dari sana. Tidak, nama bisa mengelabui," kata Ciel lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebastian tertawa. "Seperti biasa, Ciel. pemikiranmu memang tak seperti orang lain. Orang biasa mungkin langsung menyimpulkan kalau penjahat itu berasal dari Indonesia tanpa memikirkan kemunginan lain. Tapi kau..." Sebastian berdecak. "... kau memang berbeda."

"Itu mudah. Bisa saja dia memakai insial agar kita tak menemukan tempat asalnya. Tapi untuk saat ini, tempat asalnya tak penting. Yang penting, dimana kita bisa menemukannya?"

Sebastian tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Biasanya, para iblis kelas kakap mempunyai tempat berkumpul sendiri. Kita hanya perlu ke tempat itu. Dan viola, kita menanangkap iblis itu. Mungkin tidak hanya iblis itu saja, tapi mungkin kita bisa menemukan iblis kelas kakap lainnya."

"Dan kau tau tempatnya?"

Seringaian Sebastian kembali terlihat, tapi kali ini dengan maksud terselubung.

V

"Sebastian! Lepaskan aku!" perintah Ciel. Pasalnya, sekarang Sebastian tengah mengikat Ciel di salah satu pohon.

Sebastian yang saat itu tangah menggambar simbol-simbol aneh (di pohon dan tanah yang dipijak Ciel) mendongak, iris delimanya bertatapan dengan iris biru Ciel selama beberapa detik.

Sosok itu berdiri, kemudian (sekali lagi) menatap Ciel dalam. "Aku tak mau melihatmu terluka Ciel. memang benar kau hidup abadi, tapi kau masih bisa mati. Tunggu di sini, aku tak akan lama," katanya kemudian meninggalkan Ciel yang masih terperangkap di pohon.

"SEBASTIAN!" teriak Ciel.

Harusnya ini akan menjadi misi pertama Ciel. Tapi sungguh, Sebastian membuatnya jengkel. Apa Ciel terlihat begitu lemah di mata Sebastian? Sampai-sampai laki-laki itu tak membiarkan Ciel ikut ke dalam?

Di hadapan Ciel, terlihat kastil tua yang hampir roboh. Ditilik dari manapun, kastil itu hanya reruntuhan yang mungkin akan menjadi debu beberapa tahun kedepan. Tentu saja, itu adalah tempat yang dimaksud Sebastian. Darimana dia tahu keberadaan dan jalan ke kastil itu, Ciel tak terlalu peduli.

"Awas saja kau Sebastian," kata Ciel saat dilihatnya Sebastian memasuki kastil itu dengan memanjat dinding.

Remaja itu tersenyum licik. Sebenarnya dia telah memprediksi kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Bagaimana dia bisa memprediksinya? Itu mudah. Awalnya Ciel hanya bingung saat Sebastian (secara terus-menerus) mengajaknya beristirahat di bawah pohon. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh? Lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon daripada bangku-bangku di pinggir jalan?

Karena niat terselubung Sebastian, Ciel menghapus simbol yang letaknya tak jauh dari sepatunya sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan penghalang itu. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Sebastian. Dengan begini, penghalang Sebastian tak akan mempan.

_Good job_, Ciel!

Dengan mudah Ciel melepaskan tali yang dililitkan di pergelangan tangannya. Remaja itu tersenyum dalam hati. _'Bagus. Tali yang diikatkan Sebastian tak terlalu kencang sehingga aku tak perlu merobohkan pohonnya,'_ batinnya.

Ciel, kau mengerikkan. Harusnya kau tau, Sebastian tak mengikatnya terlalu kencang karena dia tak ingin melukaimu.

Bergegas remaja itu berlari ke arah kastil secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tetap berlari sampai...

"Oi, Joker! Aku menemukan penyusup di sini! Joker? Kau dimana?" teriak seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Ciel. Sosok itu menyorotkan cahaya senter ke arahnya.

Entah karena apa, tubuh Ciel terasa membeku.

Sosok di depannya (yang Ciel tak bisa melihat rupanya karena cahaya senter) terlihat mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku. Ah... Ciel jadi ingat dengan ponsel yang sekarang ada di kantongnya. Seharusnya remaja itu harus menghubungi Sebastian sekarang. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Halo, Joker... Cepatlah kemari... Ya aku tau, aku tau... Apa?! Ayolah... Oke bye."

Senter dimatikan, membuat tubuh Ciel terduduk lemas di atas tanah.

"Gah! Ternyata hanya anak kecil," kata sosok itu. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati iris Ciel. "Ternyata kau iblis," katanya saat menyadari kalau mata itu berwarna merah pekat.

Jangan salahkan Ciel karena matanya berubah warna di saat seperti ini. Salahkan senter aneh milik sosok itu, yang membuat naluri iblisnya muncul. Sosok itu mengunci tangan Ciel di belakang punggungnya. "Hei! Lepaskan aku," kata Ciel sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sosok yang ternyata lelaki itu.

Protes sang remaja tak dihiraukan. Cepat-cepat dia menarik paksa Ciel. "Hei, lepaskan tanganmu itu!" perintah Ciel seenaknya, yang sayangnya tak diperhatikan oleh sang pelaku.

Ciel terus diseret, kesadarannya mulai hilang. Samar-samar dia mendegar suara gemricik air yang entah dari mana asalnya. Bagaimana bisa kesadaran Ciel bisa melemah seperti ini? tanyakan pada sosok yang kini sedang menyeretnya.

Tubuh Ciel dihempaskan ke tanah.

"Oh my, Degger? Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya suara lain yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Ciel dan sosok (yang ternyata bernama Dagger) di sebelahnya. Kalau ditilik dari suaranya, rupanya sosok yang baru datang itu seorang perempuan.

Sosok lain itu berdiri tepat di depan Ciel yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. "Barang dari ratu memang menakjubkan, ya?" kata Dagger.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sang perempuan berjongkok dan menyibak poni Ciel. Segera saja senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Ya ampun, ternyata keponakanku datang berkunjung."

Dengan sisa-sia kesadarannya, Ciel mengamati perempuan di hadapannya. Mata itu! Dan rambut itu! Serta suara itu!

Mata Ciel terbelalak. "M-madam.. red!"

"Benar, sayang. Tak kusangka kau masih mengingatku."

Mulut Ciel terbuka, kaget. "Bukannya kau sudah meninggal?"

Madam Red tertawa. "Kau mengharapkanku meninggal, Ciel?" tanyanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, sayang sekali. Aku tak akan pernah mati meski kau membunuhku berkali-kali," katanya, kemudian menyeringai.

TBC

.

Buat yang review pake akun Vee bales pake PM aja ya...

_Alif Ryeosomnia : Vee usahain deh romancenya. _ Vee _merasa gagal membuat fic romance. Apa dihapus aja ya genre romancenya? Entah kenapa sulit banget buat masukin romance di fic ini. Aigatou ^^_

_Yuka-shuu and Raira : Typonya banyak? Hahaha*ketawa nggak jelas... padahal Vee udah baca ulang loh*satu kali... syukur deh kalau dimaklumi, Vee orangnya nggak teliti sih... Untuk jadwal update, Vee update tiap hari minggu. Tapi khusus untuk minggu depan kayaknya fic ini bakal sedikit molor beberapa hari (jadwal padat) .. Arigatou ^^_

Untuk Ch selanjutnya Vee nggak bisa update cepet, jadi Vee minta maaf. Dan untuk sistim rank, Vee pake kayak yang di naruto. *nggak kreatif banget

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D... Dimohon kritik dan sarannya... ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Order of the Obscurillity/Ch 8

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

**Warning** : AU,OC, Shounen-ai, OOC (semoga nggak), misstype, pergantian sudut pandang yang tiba-tiba, cerita ngawur dan banyak ngayal, DLDR

.

Hua... kenapa Vee malah telantarin fic ini?! Telat berapa hari ya updatenya? Satu? Syukur deh. Gomen-gomen.. karena fic ini wordnya Vee target plus-minus 3rb, jadi memerlukan tenaga ekstra(?) buat lanjutin. Mungkin ch ini jelek banget, Vee ngetiknya dalam kondisi yang nggak fit alias sakit, tapi Vee nggak mau semakin lama telatnya.

Langsung aja kalau begitu. Enjoy!

**Last Chap!**

.

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Ciel, tapi remaja itu tetap bungkam. "Bagaimana ini, Madam Red? Dia tak mau bicara juga," eluh Dagger. Sudah lebih dari lima kali dia menampar Ciel, dua di kanan dan tiga di kiri, tapi informasi yang diinginkannya tak kunjung keluar dari bibir remaja iblis itu.

Mata Ciel berkunang-kunang, tak bisa melihat sekeliling dengan jelas. Yang dia tau, dia diseret oleh lelaki bernama Dagger itu ke sini. Hal lain yang diingatnya hanya melalui rerumputan basah, menuruni tangga, dan dihantamkan ke lantai yang keras.

Ciel meludahkan darah yang bersarang di mulutnya, sukses mengenai sepatu Dagger. "Dasar iblis! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku!?" teriak Dagger marah. Dia menampar lagi pipi Ciel, membuatnya semakin membengkak.

Bungkamnya Ciel membuat Madam Red mengepalkan tangan. Meskipun kemarahan bersarang di hatinya, wanita itu tetap memasang wajah anggun sebagai topeng. "Sudah Dagger, kau bisa kembali. Sebelum itu kau panggil Joker. Kuharap dia telah menangkap penyusup itu."

Dagger mengangguk, kemudian melesat ke arah pintu.

"Madam red," lirih Ciel dengan wajah yang sudah bengkak.

Wanita itu menoleh. "Ya Ciel?"

"Kau masih hidup, syukurlah."

Satu tamparan keras lagi-lagi mendarat di pipi Ciel, tapi dia tak menjerit atau berusaha melawan. Sakit? Tentu saja sakit. Meskipun Ciel iblis, dia tetap dapat merasakan sakit saat orang yang menamparnya adalah iblis. Tapi itu tak seberapa dibanding sakit hati Ciel.

Wanita ini, Madam Red, adalah orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai salah satu kerabat terdekat. Satu tahun yang lalu, secara tidak sengaja dia membuat wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang bermula saat Ciel akan menyeberang jalan, bertepatan dengan mobil sport merah yang melaju kencang. Mobil itu kemudian oleng, lalu terjatuh ke sungai ...

...bersamaan dengan Madam Red di dalamnya.

Sampai sekarang jasadnya belum ditemukan. Ya memang tak akan pernah ditemukan karena sekarang wanita itu masih hidup dan berjalan.

Hati Ciel sakit. Sakit karena orang yang dianggapnya sebegai keluarga sekarang tengah menamparnya, membentaknya, dan mengata-ngatainya. Harusnya, kalau situasi berjalan normal, mungkin sekarang mereka tengah berpelukan sembari melepas rindu. Tapi apa ini? Madam Red seakan melupakan ikatan antara keponakan dan anak yang telah mengikat mereka.

Madam Red tertawa. "Kau mengejekku?" tanyanya, kemudian tertawa lagi. "Mungkin kau penasaran kenapa aku masih hidup, bukan? Ini semua berkat kau. Kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu penyebabnya. Karena kau, aku mendapat keabadian dari sang ratu."

Wanita ini aneh. Ciel bahkan tak ingin bertanya. Satu hal yang memenuhi pikirannya kini telah berganti dengan Sebastian. Kemana iblis yang berposisi sebagai pembangkitnya itu? Seharusnya dia telah kembali, mengingat sudah dua jam berlalu.

Baru beberapa saat berharap, terdengar gebrakan pintu. "Madam Red! Penyusup itu telah membasmi seluruh _rentenir liar_. Sekarang dia dalam perjalanan kemari!" seru Dagger dengan suara kelewat keras.

Madam Red berdecih. "Sialan dia. Memangnya siapa iblis yang dikirim oleh kepala sekolah sialan itu? Spider (Claude)? Freeze (Lau)? Harusnya mereka bisa membasmi dengan cepat. Kalau begini semua barang milik Ratu tak akan sampai ke tangan konsumen."

Dagger menggeleng. "Tidak. Kali ini dia mengirim ..." ada jeda sejenak. "...Black."

Saking kagetnya, mata Madam Red seperti akan keluar. "Dia mengirim Black? Setan yang lepas itu?"

Anggukan kecil Dagger mewakili jawabnnya.

Tanpa dua orang itu ketahui, ada seorang iblis lain yang tersenyum. Percakapannya dengan Sebastian tadi otomatis berputar di kepalanya, seperti kaset rekorder.

_Flashback On_

"Mulai sekarang aku dipanggil Black. Hanya untuk misi, oke? Jadi jangan memanggilku begitu di sekolah."

Ciel menelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini, mereka dalam perjalanan ke tempat yang dimaksud Sebastian. "Black?"

"Benar Ciel. Dan saat dalam misi, namamu adalah Dark Blue. Karena Black dan Dark Blue akan selalu bersama, ingat itu Ciel."

_Flashback Off_

Berarti sebentar lagi Sebastian akan ke sini kan?

"Panggil Joker, Beast, Doll, dan yang lainnya."

Ekspredi muka Dagger memucat. "Tapi ...tapi—"

"Perintahkan mereka untuk menangkap Black!" jerit Madam Red.

Ciel membuang muka, berusaha tak melihat sosok sang bibi. Dalam hati dia berharap Sebastian tak akan tertangkap. "Tapi Doll dan Beast tengah terluka karena mengusir para _rentenir liar._"

"Aku tak peduli! Habisi Black."

Dagger menghilang.

"Dan kau, Ciel, tunggu di sini. Aku akan kembali."

Dan begitu pula Madam Red.

Ciel melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari barang yang bisa digunakannya untuk meloloskan diri.

Nihil!

Tak ada apapun di ruangan yang kini ditempatinya. Hanya ada dinding batu dan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. "Sebastian, dimana kau?" lirihnya.

Remaja itu terus melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan sayu. Harusnya sekarang ini dia bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah, kan? Mengingat dia adalah penerus dari Sebastian.

Katanya, penerus iblis campuran memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

Katanya, penerus iblis campuran memiliiki tenaga yang melebihi penerus lainnya.

Itu semua bohong kah?

Ciel mengeluh dalam hati. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menyusup ke dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Sebastian tak menyelamatkannya? Bayang-bayang buruk itu mulai merayapi hatinya, menggrogoti otaknya, sampai-sampai dia menunduk, pasrah akan keadaan.

"My, siapa yang nakal di sini?"

Suara khas yang sudah dihafalnya membuat Ciel menoleh ke arah pintu. Terpantul di mata biru itu sosok Sebastian berdiri di sana, tapi dengan kondisi yang tak bisa disebut baik. Banyak bagian jasnya sudah terkoyak. Kemeja yang seharusnya berwarnah putih pun telah berubah menjadi merah kehitaman, penuh darah iblis. Seketika itu perasaan bersalah merayapi hatinya.

"Sebastian," lirih Ciel.

"Diam dulu di sana, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sebastian masuk dan mulai melepaskan rantai Ciel. "Harusnya kau tetap di sana Ciel," bisik Sebastian dingin, membuat Ciel mematung.

Iblis itu marah.

Dalam diam Sebastian melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangan si iblis remaja. Sesekali matanya bertatapan dengan iris biru milik si penerus.

"Ayo bergegas, jangan sampai mereka kembali."

Ditariknya tangan Ciel, memaksa remaja itu berjalan cepat. Ciel sendiri hanya menatap punggung Sebastian dengan pandangan bersalah. Kalau tau begini, dia tak akan meninggalkan pohon itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, semua sudah terlanjur.

Mereka melewati tangga yang menuju ke atas, muncul ke permukaan dengan membuka lempeng bersi berbentuk lingkaran.

Cahaya bulan menerangi sosok kedua iblis itu, membuat luka-luka Sebastian terpantul jelas di iris matanya. Ciel berhenti dan menyentuh punggung Sebastian.

Penuh goresan. Bukan hanya lecet semata, tapi guratan-guratan yang dalam. Sebegitukah perjuangan Sebastian demi menyelamatkannya?

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada yang semakin melunak.

"Kau terluka?"

Sebastian tertawa hambar. "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Semua ini akan hilang besok, tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi kau terluka," kata Ciel keras kepala.

Lelaki itu berbalik dan menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi bengkak Ciel. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup. Misi berhasil dan kita akan kembali ke sekolah, menjalani keseharian, dan melupakan semua ini."

Ditepisnya tangan Sebastian. "Lihat dirimu! Apa goresan menganga itu yang kau bilang dengan baik-baik saja!"

Sebastian mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja!" bentak Ciel lagi, nafasnya naik turun karena emosi.

Tanpa diduga, Sebastian membungkuk, meraih tubuh kecil Ciel, lalu menenggelamkan si iblis remaja di dalam pelukannya. "Maaf ...maaf ...aku tak bisa menjagamu," lirihnya.

Ciel membeku. Harusnya sekarang yang perlu dikhawatirkan Sebastian adalah dirinya sendiri, bukan Ciel.

Yang terluka di sini Sebastian, bukan Ciel.

Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan di sini Sebastian, bukan Ciel.

Yang lebih butuh dihibur di sini Sebastian, bukan Ciel.

Tapi kenapa Sebastian seakan tak memperdulikan keadaannya sendiri?

Ragu-ragu, Ciel meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Sebastian. "Maaf ...maafkan aku ...maaf ...aku yang salah, bukan kau," kata Ciel setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya, ganti menatap remaja itu. Sudut matanya berhias kristal bening, mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh menjadi bulir air mata. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan memaafkan, Ciel. Semua itu terjadi karena memang sudah digariskan."

Iblis itu tak percaya takdir, tentu saja. Tapi karena Ciel, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan air mata yang mengalir. Bahkan dia oke-oke saja saat Lau menyebutnya pedofil karena menyukai remaja yang masih di bawah umur itu. Dan akan terus menjadi remaja di bawah umur karena darah iblisnya. Intinya, Sebastian menyukai Ciel.

Menyukai?

Kenyataan yang singkron. Kebetulan saja Sebastian bertemu dengan remaja itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, kebetulan membawanya kabur, kebetulan terpana dengan matanya, kebetulan bertemu lagi di _Obscurillity School, _kebetulan merubahnya menjadi iblis, lalu kebetulan menyukainya.

Tidak. Itu semua bukan kebetulan. Entah eksistensi apapun itu, tak akan bisa menyalahi takdir yang digariskan. Mungkin kali ini Sebastian harus memercayai takdir.

"Tapi kau—"

Telunjuk Sebastian mengacung di depan bibir Ciel, menahan kata-kata yang akan keluar. "Jangan pikirkan apapun, oke? Sekarang kita harus kembali ke sekolah."

"Kau benar, ayo kembali."

Mereka berjalan di atas rerumputan yang basah. "Kemana semua orang yang kau kalahkan?"

"Mereka kabur, termasuk wanita serba merah itu. Para penjaga yang mati pun sepertinya di bawa. Tapi para _rentenir liar _itu sudah dalam perjalan ke penjara. Beberapa dari mereka sudah dikalahkan oleh pasukan sang ratu yang kabur, jadi aku hanya harus membereskan sisanya."

Sebastian menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia mengenal wanita serba merah, yang tentu saja adalah Madam Red.

"Madam Red?"

Mata _crimson _Sebastian sedikit terbelalak. "Kau mengenal wanita itu?"

Ciel menunduk. "Dia bibiku."

Kini Sebastian yang gantian mematung. "Dia bibimu?"

Remaja itu mengangguk. "Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

Ciel menunduk, membuat matanya terhalang helain kelabu. Angin bertiup, membuatnya menggigil. Mungkin karena jam sudah menunukan jam tiga pagi, membuat suhu menurun ke titik terendah. Apalagi di awal musim dingin seperti ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Java Jack? Kau sudah menangkapnya?"

"Tentu. Dia bersama anggota _rentenir liar _yang lain. Berita baru, ternyata dia adalah bagian dari komplotan itu. Memegang posisi penting malah."

Ciel menautkan kedua tangannya, berharap dapat sedikit merubah suhu menjadi lebih hangat. "Dingin?" tanya Sebastian yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik remaja itu.

"Tidak. Semua ini tak bisa membuatku mati."

Sebastian terkekeh. "Mau aku menusuk jantungmu agar kau mati? Bagaimana kalau aku menusuk jantungmu dengan ini?" tanya Sebastian lagi, tapi kali ini dengan membentuk kedua tangannya seperti bentuk _love._

"Tak perlu. Itu membuatku mual," jawab Ciel. perkataan Sebastian barusan membuat pipinya menghangat. Aneh rasanya mendapati pipi itu merona, Sebastian tertawa lagi, puas menggoda sang penerus.

"Jadi, kau tak mencari keberadaan Madam Red dan pengawal sang ratu yang lainnya?"

Ciel menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Aku punya firasat kalau kalau kita tak akan menemui wanita itu lagi."

"Mau ke suatu tempat?" tanya Sebastian sambil memandang ke kejauhan, dimana gemerlap lampu kota menghiasi cela-cela pohon.

"Tempat?"

Sebastian menggandeng tangan Ciel. "Ikut saja denganku."

V

Gelap. Langit masih gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi cahaya utama. Tak terlalu terang mengingat dedaunan yang menghalangi sinarnya.

Dua sosok terlihat duduk bersebelahan di atas bukit, dengan pohon-pohon lebat yang menjulang di sekitarnya. Pemandangan kota disaat pagi buta menjadi suguhan bagi kedua iblis itu. Ciel gagal paham, kenapa Sebastian membawanya ke tempat Seperti ini?

"Mau dengar cerita?" celetuk Sebastian, memecah keheningan.

Bukannya kembali ke sekolah, Sebastian malah mengajak Ciel ke tempat ini. Awalnya Ciel memprotes Sebastian, mengatakan kalau sebaiknya Sebastian kembali dan merawat luka-lukanya. Tapi agrumen itu dimenangkan Sebastian.

Ciel menoleh. "Cerita apa itu, Sebastian?"

"Dahulu, ada seorang anak dengan nama X. Dia hanya seorang monster langka yang kehilangan keluarganya. Si X ini tinggal dengan kakek baik hati yang memungutnya. Di rumah sang kakek, si X bertemu dengan A dan B, mereka berteman akrab, tapi belum bisa disebut sahabat."

"Berteman? Dengan si monter?"

Sebastian mengangguk. "Pada suatu hari, si X pergi ke negara tetangga dan berpisah dengan sang kakek, A, juga B. Tapi memang nasib buruk, si X tertangkap oleh pemburu monster. Dia menjalani hari-harinya dalam sepi dan berkubang dalam kehampaan. Sampai dua tahun berikutnya, dia bertemu dengan malaikat bermata biru. Bisa kau tebak apa yang terjadi dengan si X?"

Ciel menelengkan kepalanya. "Dia jatuh cinta?" tebak Ciel dengan suara tercekik. Sepertinya dia anti dengan yang namanya cinta.

Lagi-lagi alunan nada gembira, kekehan Sebastian, terdengar. "Belum. Dia hanya terpana dengan mata itu. Boleh kulanjutkan?"

Sang penerus mengangguk.

"Si malaikat menjadi motivasi si monster untuk melarikan diri. Pada awalnya, si monster hanya ingin kabur sendiri. Tapi entah karena apa, si X mengajak si malaikat. Biar lebih mudah, sebut saja si malaikat dengan C. X dan C pergi, kemudian bertemu dengan A dan B. A dan B mengajak X dan C ke pondok mereka, saat itu C terluka."

"C terluka? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebastian mengangkat kepalanya, memandang hamparan langit bertabur bintang. "X yang melukainya."

"Tapi X menolongnya? Bagaimana bisa?" Ciel bertanya, heran.

"Tentu, karena dia tak ingin pemburu monster melukai C lebih jauh lagi. Tapi sayang, tak lama pemburu monster itu menemukan C, lalu mengambilnya kembali. Setelah C pergi, X memutuskan pergi ke akademi dimana di dalamnya ada makhluk yang sama dengannya. Beberapa tahun berlalu, X telah belajar menggunakan kekuatannya. Kini, dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Dan coba tebak, si X bertemu dengan C di akademi."

Ciel menarik nafas kaget. "C berubah menjadi monster?"

Sosok iblis di sampingnya menggeleng. "Tidak. Akademi itu bukan hanya untuk monster. X selalu mengamati C, tapi sepertinya C tak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan X sebelumnya. X mangawasinya, berusaha berinteraksi dengannya, memantaunya dari jendela kelas saat si C ada di kamarnya, bahkan memberinya hukuman dalam jangka waktu lama agar bisa selalu menatap pemilik iris biru itu."

"_Stalker_," gumam Ciel sambil bergidik.

Sebastian berhenti dan menarik nafas semu. "Sampai akhirnya kasempatan itu datang. X berhasil merubah C menjadi monster, menyingkirkan perbedaan mereka."

"C mau?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi C mudah beradaptasi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, C mulai bisa menerima keadaannya."

Ciel mulai tidak nyaman. Ini perasaannya saja atau memang ceritanya agak mirip dengan kisahnya dan Sebastian?

"Bertambah hari, bertambah pula perasaan X. Awalnya dia hanya suka pada C, tapi lama kalamaan perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta. Entah sedalam apa, si monster tak dapat mengukurnya, dengan kekuatannya sekalipun."

Angin berhembus, sekali lagi membuat Ciel menggigil. Pada dasarnya Sebastian itu peka, dia merapatkan duduknya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ciel.

"Sebastian!" protes Ciel sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sebastian, bau darah menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya. Ah~ tapi dia iblis, darah sesama tak menarik minatnya.

"Berhenti menolak kalau sebenarnya kau mau Ciel. Bisa-bisa kau demam saat pulang nanti."

Sebastian melupakan fakta kalau iblis tak bisa terserang penyakit.

"Bisa kuteruskan ceritaku?" tanyanya setelah gerakan memprotes Ciel berhenti.

Samar-samar Sebastian bisa merasakan anggukan Ciel. Andai dia tahu kalau sekarang iblis itu tengah menahan deru jantungnya. Ingatlah Ciel, jantungmu tak berdetak.

"Suatu hari, X dan C dihadiai misi oleh pimpinan sekolah. Karena X tak ingin C terluka, dia membuat C tak bisa mengikuti misi. Tapi C bandel, dia kabur dan akhrinya tertangkap. Tentu saja X menyelamatkan C saat misinya selesai."

Ucapannya berhenti.

"Ciel?"

"Hm ...?"

"Mau tau X dan C itu siapa?"

Ciel menelan ludah susah payah. Dia tau, dia sangat tau kedua perumpamaan itu. Hanya saja, dia tak bisa menjelaskan peristiwa yang terjadi di awal cerita.

"Aku menyukaimu Ciel."

Tiga kata, dan itu mampu membuat Ciel membeku. Darahnya berdesir, pipinya menghangat, dan talapak tangannya menjadi dingin.

"A-apa yang ba-barusan k-kau katakan?" tanya Ciel gugup.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak. Dua kata itu membuat Ciel semakin gugup.

"Jadi, apa perasaanku terbalas?" tanya Sebastian, semakin menyudutkan Ciel.

Ciel gelisah di tempat. Sungguh demi apa, dia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"M-mungkin," jawabnya dengan volume suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Sebastian tersenyum. Diletakkannya kepala Ciel di pundaknya, kemudian memejamkan mata. "Aku bisa berharap?"

"Tidak. Kau tak usah berharap."

Ciel manarik kepalanya, membuat kebahagian Sebastian sirna seketika.

Senyum Ciel mengembang. "Tak usah berharap. Dengan senang hati aku akan bilang ya," katanya, kemudian secepat kilat menutup mukanya dengan dada Sebastian, tak memperdulikan bau anyir yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

Astaga, Ciel malu.

V

"Jadi, kau tak ingin tau atau pun penasaran tentang saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu?"

Dalam pelukan Sebastian, Ciel menggeleng. "Tak perlu. Beberapa kejadian memang perlu dijadikan misteri, kan?"

FIN!

.

Akhirnya! Fic pertama Vee di fandom ini dinyatakan **SELESAI! **Sumpah CH ini **sulit**. Apalagi scane akhir-akhir itu *waktu si Sebas ngedongeng. Vee nggak terlalu bisa bayangin _scane_ romance. Mungkin jadinya malah abal. Buat yang ingin _scane_ kisu, _gomen_ Vee nggak kuat buat bayangin, hahaha. xD silahkan dibayangin sendiri *kabur

Buat yang review pake akun Vee bales pake PM aja ya...

_Yuuka-shuu and Raira : Dipanggil apa aja nggak papa kok. Nggak papa kok, mau review sepuluh kali juga nggak papa *ngarep. Salah siapa ya? Hm... menurutku semua pihak punya kesalahan sendiri-sendiri. Arigatou, Raira-san ^^_

_Hatsune miku yudaichi poi : Keren? Makasih *terbang. Um... ini udah ch terakhir xD. Arigatou ^^_

Kalau-kalau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa ditanyakan. Dengan senang hati Vee akan jawab kok ^^

Butuh sekuel?

Ucapan terimakasih :

**Akasuna no Zaa-chan**, **Ryuusuke583**, **Fukuzatsuna Ai **(ganti pen name ya?), **HiNa devilujoshi**, **Mikucchi**, **emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad**, **Bona Nano**, **Gigids**, **SaraSanP**, All Guest (**Alif Ryeosomnia**, **Yuka-shuu and Raira**, **Hatsune miku yudaichi poi**, **Onicaleezi**, **mika chuwi**, **aria mamon**, **boku**), and **all Siders**.

Sekali lagi,Vee minta maaf untuk kekurangan-kekurangan dalam fic ini. seperti Typo yang amit-amit banyaknya, OOC, kurang greget, cerita ngawur, dan kekurangan lainnya. Akhir kata, Vee ucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. ^^

Salam...

#Vee


End file.
